Stars to Renegade
by Infinite Ghostwriter
Summary: Renegade n. : someone or something that causes trouble and cannot be controlled; or a deserter from one faith, cause, or allegiance to another. The game of war. It's never a fair or set path. Echo will soon realize and understand what it means to be a trusting Rogue in wartime, an easy Pawn in a game of Chess. But what happens when the Pawn strikes back against the master? Hell
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL CHARACTERS OF THE GAME BELONG TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! MY CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :)**

**Kalimdor: Mount Hyjal**

The moon rose high over the winding roads of Mount Hyjal, illuminating the burned out and ashen path that once held a vast of emerald colored forest and overgrowth. The dangerous roads through the Flamewake made the two lone travelers stiffen with caution.

The two travelers, large and peaceful looking Taurens, hurried along the path. The male of the two Taurens ran swiftly upon his hooves trying to keep close to his female counter part as she rode upon the large fawn colored Kodo. The polymorphed pale stag honed his hearing for any signs of danger and nodded to the worried female as she sighed in relief.

 _"_ _Cairin, my love. I worry."_ The soft spoken voice of the large white Tauren made the white stag turn his head in her direction.

 _"_ _I promise to protect you where danger lurks, my sweet Aellas."_ Cairin, the polymorphed aging Tauren gently nudged his snout into his wife's hand in a calm and comforting manner.

 _"_ _We have but a few more miles ahead till we reach Nordrassil."_ Aellas's large grey eyes looked at her Druid husband in anxiousness and nodded.

Though they began reaching into the thickening forest of Mount Hyjal, Cairin and Aellas felt like something was... off. It was silent.

Too silent.

Not a sound, rustle, or breath of life could be seen or heard as they continued up the entry way to the forest. A black billow of smoke lifted in the air beyond the thick trees.

Cairin narrowed his eyes.

 _"_ _Something isn't right..."_ Cairin stated grimly as he lifted his great head up looking and trying to find a sense of life.

Cairin and Aellas trudged carefully on past the beauty of the ancient trees and were careful as they approached a section of the overgrowth coming into the Grove of Aessina.

They smelt it before they saw it.

The smell of death sliced its way through the air like a blade through flesh.

Aellas quickly lifted one of her large hands and put it over her snout at the horrendous smell. The smell of burning flesh and rot pierced her sinuses, making her stomach blanch and twist with nausea.

Both Taurens glanced at one another before moving ahead quickly on foot.

Aellas just about screamed in horror, only for Cairin to quickly morph back into his true form to hold his wife close to his chest trying to block off the carnage in front of them. Aellas buried her head into Cairin's chest.

 _"_ _By the light..."_

The smoke billowed off the burning remnants of a large ancient tree. The once beautiful amethyst colored bark blackened as the flames consumed it. Across the once green forest floors were dozens upon dozens of bloody, many broken and burned, decaying corpses.

The bodies ranged from fellow Orcs, Taurens, Trolls, to the Alliance's Humans, Gnomes, Dwafts, and more. Bodies of travelers, trained warriors and casters, and civilians alike were left dead on the grounds of the forest floor.

Cairin's light brown eyes hardened and darkened in fury and angst as he spotted his fellow Druids amongst the bloody graveyard.

 _"_ _What happened here?"_ The question hung in the air. The only sound was the crackling of the burning dead and wood.

 _"_ _My love, help me search for survivors."_ Aellas quickly nodded her head at Cairin as both Druid and Priest scavenged across the field for any breathing survivors.

Almost an hour of searching and not one soul was left to bare the gift of life. Aellas felt her soul wither at the decimation of so many. Cairin seemed to sense his mate's anguish and steered themselves towards Nordrassil.

 _"_ _Not one was left alive..."_ Aellas's shoulders shook with sadness. Cairin could only do what he could as a husband and Druid to calm his distressed wife.

As the two quickly approached the large and towering great tree of Nordrassil, more and more somber Druids came into focus.

"My brother, what has happened at the Grove?" Cairin asked in Common to the large and injured Night Elf Druid. Cairin put his hands over the searing bloody mark of his fellow Druid.

"Fel Orcs. The Warlocks came in with abundant numbers, we couldn't fight all of them off... we lost a great many of people. It was an ambush, a massacre." The Night Elf seemed to cringe more at the words coming from his mouth than Cairin.

Aellas looked around at the many injured druids and few travelers that did survive. The Emerald Dream became the Emerald Nightmare.

Walking closer and closer to the sanctum under the great tree, Aellas froze at the small movement of the blood stained basket near one of the cots.

Carefully and silently, Aellas reached into her belt and withdrew her small dagger that Cairin insisted her on having in case of emergencies... as a Holy Priest, she did not fight much if it could be helped. Walking with as much grace and silence as a Tauren could, Aellas reached the basket and reached down to rip the cloth off the basket, only for a set of purple colored hands to raise close to her hands and face.

She held her breath with the sharp dagger gleaming with malicious intention.

"No! Don't!" Aellas stumbled back a little startled at the sudden appearance of the Night Elf.

Confused she looked at the Elf then the basket.

"I saw moveme-" Aellas was immediately silenced as she saw the Night Elf raise a delicate finger to his lips and softly remove the blanket.

Stone grey eyes widened in surprise as she peered into the basket. Aellas felt her heart melt and she looked at the dagger in her hands for a split second only to drop it like it burned her.

It was a babe.

She almost killed an infant; the very thought made her stomach turn violently.

In the basket was a small, chubby, pale baby. The infant was considerably small in Tauren standards but normal in Human. A thick tuff of brown wispy hair covered the child's head and a blush flooded its soft round cheeks. The small baby was curled up in the deep purple blanket, sleeping without a care in the world; unaware of the bloodshed that had taken place.

"We found her in the aftermath of the battle. She was laying under one of the slaughtered men." The male Night Elf whispered in a soft voice not to wake the babe as he delicately curled his large hands under the child and brought her to his chest.

"We assume she was one of the travelers' children. She has not made a sound even after we found her, I think if it weren't for that she may have been killed."

Those words were grim and saddening.

"What are you going to do with her?" The glowing white eyes of the Druid lowered in thought only to look up at the worried Tauren in front of him.

"We are not sure at the moment. We are trying to get our barrings again after the attack. If it comes down to it we will have to take her to Stormwind; there is an orphanage there. We will try to seek out the King of Stormwind to see if there are any missing children, but the chances are high with the war," Those words made Aellas's heart drop. She thought of her young calf back home, Ezekeil, he could have been just like this infant in front of her if they had traveled here a little earlier than planned.

"May I?" Aellas asked in a small voice ask she raised her hands to take the babe.

Ever so gently, Aellas's large arms were filled with the little infant. Aellas felt a soft smile come over her lips as she sat down on the cot and rocked the little human.

"Brother Whitefeather. It is good to see you again." The male Night Elf stood tall and nodded to Aellas's approaching husband.

"Peace brother. Aellas... What have you there, my love?" Cairin stepped closer to Aellas and spotted the small babe in her arms.

A human. A small, pale, chubby thing she was.

Cairin observed his wife closely as she rocked the child ever so softly and ran one of her large finger over the child's cheeks. The baby twitched and snuggled deeper into his wife's chest. Cairin watched in a small awe as the babe opened her eyes, looking directly at Aellas. The infant's large, light silver eyes mirrored at the aged stone grey eyes of Aellas.

The baby flung her arms out and up at Aellas with a large bubbly smile.

"She likes you," The Night Elf smiled to himself and at the Priest.

They all waited on baited breath for the child to make a noise but as she continued to smile and look as if she was laughing, no sound came out.

"How particular... I have not seen mute child in ages." The Night Elf's musings made both Taurens look at him.

 _"_ _She's perfect. So tiny and soft and..."_ Aellas giggled to herself in Orchish, temporarily forgetting the massacre she had stumbled upon.

 _"_ _My love?"_ Cairin crouched down on his knee in front of his cooing wife. He gently raised his massive head over the infant causing her to look up at the new stranger. The child's eyes brightened like starlight at the new person in front of her, and her small chubby hand waved outward and gently grabbed onto Cairin's septum nose ring causing the large brown eyes of said Tauren to soften.

 _"_ _She can't go to an orphanage, Cairin. Please, let us take her home with us. Ezekeil has been wanting a sibling, she is perfect."_ Cairin felt his heart beat quickly at his wife's pleading words.

 _"_ _My dear, she is human. She was born to the heart of man, she is Alliance... I do not want you or Ezekeil getting hurt... the safety of you two means the most."_ Cairin gently put his large hands on his wife's shaking knees.

 _"_ _I do not care what others will think, they may believe what they will. But... my love, please. Look at her."_ Aellas gently put the child in the large Druid's arms.

Cairin gazed thoughtfully at the little babe in his arms as she grabbed a hold of his long loose hair and looked closely at the beads throughout it, then she waved her hands up as if she was laughing loudly.

The sight was heart melting, the little one in Cairin's arms stopped playing with his hair and raised her arms to his face as if saying 'up'.

Raising the babe close to his face cautiously he snorted a little causing a sudden gust of air in her face. She stopped her movement and blinked only have her bottom lip start to wobble and tears fill her eyes.

 _"_ _No, do not cry. There is nothing to fear,"_ the command was soft and calming. Glassy silver eyes stopped watering and she leaned a little forwards as she could in the large Tauren's arms.

The small hand was warm and squishy. It gently touched Cairin's graying snout and rubbed up the bridge of his snout met the middle of his forehead. Cairin saw the look in the baby's eyes, the look of wonder and happiness.

His earth colored eyes widened as the small child leaned her face and left a watery kiss on nose; Cairin smiled and chuckled lowly.

Aellas gazed at the warm scene and held a hand over her heart gently as she felt her maternal instinct go into overdrive.

"My love, what shall we name her?" Cairin's deep sagely voice cut through the silence of the air surprising the Night Elf, and making Aellas's brighten considerably and lean on him closely as he laid the babe in her arms again.

With trained eyes, Cairin saw the look of love rush through his dear wife's eyes as she looked from the babe to him. He wanted nothing more but to make her happy.

Wiggling a white furred finger in front of the giggly child's face, Aellas said nothing for a second.

Her grey eyes mirrored the babe's and pondered a good name for their child. The infant clapped happily at Aellas as her long ash white colored hair sprawled down her shoulder for the child to play with.

The small claps resonated lightly in the once grim and deathly place. All the Druids in the area stopped what they were doing and conversing about to look over to the source of the sound. Aellas smiled warmly at the babe.

"Her name will be Echo."

 **AN: Hello again! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I've been working my butt off on this story in between college and life. I finished it! I really hope you enjoy it! I started work on this almost a year ago and didn't want it to die. Echo was previously and very briefly mentioned in my other story, The Silver Lining of Honor & Duty... so there is a slight correlation to her name and the other character mentioned in the story, Cairin Whitefeather. I am so happy I have finished writing this story, it is quite long and I really loved creating it! See you in the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :)**

**Kalimdor: Thunder Bluff**

 **15 & 1/2 years later...**

The amber sun shined brightly over the beautiful and lush landscape of green. The winds in the sky swept across the large and seemingly endless grassy plains of Mulgore, swaying the long and standing grass of the endless fields.

It provided perfect cover.

It provided a distraction for the stealthed creature that made her way through the tall grass and to her target. The unknowing Tauren that was sitting cross legged in meditation.

The stealthed creature grinned and crept even closer to the Tauren ready to make her attack.

 _"Ah, I did not expect you back till next week, Echo. How was your training in Stormwind? Did your missions go well?"_ The deep voice resonated in Orchish and made the girl suddenly stop and trip over her feet, affectively causing her to drop her stealth in the process. Cairin turned slightly over his shoulder and grinned.

A pout had formed over the girl's face at being caught. She slumped her shoulder and sighed.

 _'Obviously my training is not good enough. You caught me. Also, I got beaten up by some jerk Hunter again. I don't like Stormwind; Master Shaw is a very cruel trainer.'_ Cairin watched her fingers twist and sign, he only chuckled and patted the spot near him. She brightened up and sat next to him.

 _"My dear Echo, training takes time and patience. A seed cannot grow into a mighty tree in but a few short years. You know this very well. I had trained for many, many years to become a heightened Druid; I am a very experienced old man. You did nothing wrong, it is just that I cannot be fooled so easily,"_ Cairin chuckled. Those words seemed to brighten the girl's pouting face.

Echo pulled down her mask and let it rest around her neck. She grinned up at her sagely father.

 _'I will train as hard as I can, father. I will not give up nor let you down.'_

Cairin lifted his hand and gently brought his Human child in for a hug as they sat in the peaceful grass.

 _"Your mother and I know you will. We know you and your brother will do amazing things. Tell me how are your language sessions going with Master Fizrocket?"_ Cairin couldn't help but smile as he watched Echo's face twist into a frown and her aura became filled with annoyance; she had a glum look.

 _'Father, that Goblin is insane. Master Fizrocket may be brilliant in many things and I do love learning the art of language from him, don't get me wrong, but he scares me sometimes.'_

 _"Yes, Jex can be a little... ostentatious,"_ Cairin chuckled.

 _'That's putting it lightly, father._ _Remember when he almost blew up Ezekeil's hands? Those are kind of important considering he is a Priest.'_ Cairin laughed loudly at his daughter's words.

 _"Crazy he may be, but Jex is an excellent language arts teacher."_ Echo huffed blowing out the strands of brown hair from her medium bangs.

 _'The lessons have going well. Besides Common, Orcish, Taurahe, Zandali, Goblin, Gnomish and Dwarven...blah blah blah, so on so forth... He is suggesting I start learning the more "delicate" of languages soon, something called Thalassian.'_

Cairin leaned back a little.

 _"Ah, Thalassian. That is the language of the High Elves, my dear. Darnassian should be the next language as it is the cousin to Thalassian, the language of the Night Elves."_ Echo furrowed her dark brows in thought.

 _'Elves you say? I have never seen a High Elf before. I have meet Night Elves when you take me to Mount Hyjal and other Druidaic homes, but never a High Elf... tell me father, are they just as wonderful as Night Elves?'_ Echo quickly signed and got on her knees in front of her father, curious to the nature of the Elves.

 _"They are. High Elves are the undistinguished cousins to the Alliance's Night Elves. Their eyes glow as blue as the very sky over head and they are known to have hair the color of the sun and snow. They are a very kind and honorable people who value their people and home's safety and pride more than anything else."_ Cairin watched closely as a dreamy look came over his daughter's shining silver orbs, a soft smile formed.

 _'You think I will ever get to meet one? If they are like the Kaldorei, they must be a magical people too... Then again, knowing my luck I will probably be attacked by one.'_ A soft sigh escaped Echo's lips in thought.

 _"Only time will tell. Come..."_ Cairin stood up and gently clasped his hands over his daughters to help her up.

 _"Azeroth is a vast place, my child. There is so much to know and see; you must be resilient but patient. You have much ahead of you and so much to accomplish, do not cloud your mind with doubt. Believe me, believe in yourself. Now come, let us go home. Aellas is making Mutton stew."_

 _'YES!'_ Cairin laughed loudly at the sudden excitement that washed over his daughter as she spun circles around him as they walked back to Thunder Bluff. He hummed to himself happily as Echo jumped and grabbed onto one of his great horns and hung there with a giant grin at him.

 _"I take the mission that Mathias Shaw sent you on was good?"_ Echo took a second to think and grinned again and dropped beside him to sign.

 _'As harsh as Master Shaw is and how hard he pushes me in training, I can see that I am improving in mission quality. I was able to finish this tedious mission in the Eastern Plaugelands in only three days. Though... recently I have accepted a different kind of mission, more personal than anything. To continue my training, I have now go to the Alterac Mountians. Master Shaw said it will be a crucial lesson in my steps to become a Rogue to study in the home of uh... I forgot the name of the city.' _A hum of understanding reached Echo's ears from her father as he patted her head.

 _"The Alterac Mountains you say? I believe the city you are talking about is Dalaran, the Mage and magic capital of the world. You are coming along well, my child. But why Dalaran? You are not studying magic."_ Echo twisted her lips and brows in thought.

 _'He said discipline is the finest of teachers, or something along those lines. I am to self train myself around an environment that is completely foreign to me... why he chose 'Dalaran' is beyond me. Then something about sending me to a trainer near the city who is just as goo as him, but with different techniques.'_

 _"Dalaran is the exact opposite of you, my child. Rogues do not study themselves in the art of arcane or magic. I have known well enough by now that they do not like the idea of being surrounded by such magic, but I do see what your trainer is trying do. You are being thrown in a place of complete isolation from your known grounds... interesting tactic."_ Echo sighed in defeat.

 _'I don't really want to go, if I had a REAL opinion in the matter that is. I don't really like casters, more specifically Mages, and those goddamn Hunters' volley,... they always beat me up in training.'_ Cairin laughed harder as they stepped on the platform taking them up to the cliff side city.

 _"You will do well."_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :)**

 _"Dalaran? Why on Azeroth are you going to Dalaran, my love? You are not a Mage."_ Aellas looked up from steaming pot of stew to her child.

Setting the spoon down, Aellas laid down on the warm rug and let Echo lean down in her lap to tell her mother of her new training.

 _'Truth be told- I really do not know why, mother. I am assuming that I am going to Dalaran as a part of my training. It is supposedly a very famous capital after all, there is a trainer that I will be going to later on in my training that Master Shaw assigned me to, not sure who though. Learning new counter techniques never hurts. Besides, now that I really think about it, it will be a good experience to learn the weaknesses of my enemies!'_ Aellas smiled a little at her daughter's exclamation of 'enemies'. She knew that her daughter didn't like Hunters and Mages.

Echo was always such a enthusiastic little girl; she was unique.

Combing her hands through Echo's short mahogany hair, Aellas tsked herself and Echo.

 _"Why did you have to cut your hair, Echo? It was so beautiful when it was long."_ Echo looked up at her mother with shining eyes.

 _'I'm sorry, mother. Master Shaw said long hair is an advantage to the enemy, they could easily grab it and make a quick kill; it is a nuisance.'_ Aellas rolled her eyes, but continued to comb the unruly waves.

 _"That master of yours is a nuisance."_ Echo grinned at her mother's sass.

 _'He is one of the best Rogues that the Alliance has, mother. I am thankful he accepted my plead for training. You know that the Horde refuse to train me, no matter how much gold I make and offer for them to train me. I may have to travel every week and stay long durations all around Azeroth for my missions, but it will be worth it! He is the best and I want to be the best too.'_ Echo closed her eyes happily as a warm kiss was planted on the crown of her head by Aellas.

 _"You are already the best in my eyes, my love."_ Aellas smiled warmly again as a beaming smile made way onto Echo's usual 'Rogue face' aka the RBF (resting bitch face).

A warm bowl of steaming stew was placed in front of both women as Cairin planted himself at the table with them for dinner.

 _'Thank you, father. When will Ezekeil come home? I miss my brother.'_ Echo carefully signed as Cairin and Aellas watched every movement carefully.

 _"He shall come visit home again when he is done with his training in Orgrimmar with Brother Silverhallow. We only just received his letter yesterday. He misses us and training hard like you are my little Echo."_ Echo brightened at her Tauren father's words.

 _'What did he say!?'_

 _"He is well and he said, and I quote, "Echo better stop complaining and be training hard, or I will find a good reason to test out my silence." He is a good brother indeed."_ Cairin chuckled at the annoyed look that morphed over Echo's face.

 _'Good to know he hasn't changed.'_ Echo rolled her eyes and silently ate her stew in thought of her new home for the next few years of her training.

The comfortable silence settled over the family as they ate. Cairin gently held his hand over Aellas's hand and squeezed. Echo observed the scene beneath her eyelashes. Brows furrowed down.

Echo felt her chest twist as a pang of sadness filled her. She wanted a love like her mother and father, she wanted an unconditional love... Family was nice and all, but not that kind of love. Echo wanted a heartfelt, passionate love... 16 or not!

Echo would never admit it, but she was lonely. She wanted someone to love her or at least a friend that wasn't an animal...

Many people she had met either hated, judged or ignored her. The Alliance that saw her believed she was loyal to the side of the Horde (not far off) and therefore were disgusted with her, and most of the members of the Horde couldn't stand her even though she was raised by Horde affiliation. She couldn't even visit her brother as she would be killed in Orgrimmar. Echo couldn't win in terms of affiliation and loyalty.

With a silent sigh, Echo reached into her pack and withdrew a piece of parchment that directed her instructions about her 'training' in Dalaran from Master Shaw. She rolled her eyes, it wasn't much of a mission as it was as learning other classes' tactics and learning various ways of combat. Study the way others fight and train, counter it... don't die. Simple.

 _"Echo, when are you set to leave for Dalaran?"_ Echo snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her mother.

Swallowing the thick stew, Echo cleared her throat and sat up a little more.

 _'Tomorrow night.'_

Grey orbs widened in surprise then sadness.

 _"Tomorrow!? But you just got back from your mission today! We waited two weeks for you to come back. Oh Cairin, I knew she was too young to begin all this training and mission nonsense. She is only 16, still a babe, and she is traveling out of the continent and around Azeroth without us..."_ Aellas looked fearfully at the sagely Tauren to her left, he gently patted her shoulder.

 _"My heart, calm yourself. Echo must do what she must to become an excellent Rogue. If we hinder her now, all her training and lessons will be for naught. I know you worry, but remember it was you who raised her, she will be fine. She has her mother's strength after all."_ Cairin's soothing words seemed to relax Aellas as she pulled Echo from her side of the table and into her arms. Echo grinned at her father.

 _"Oh I know, but she is so young. I just fear for her safety. It was hard enough when she had to go to the Eastern Kingdoms for her training, not to mention how nerve wracking it was for her to travel on her own to the Alliance capital of Stormwind, but I cannot help but worry. She is my daughter."_ Echo began to from a blushing red and to pale blue as her mother's arms began suffocating her.

 _MERCY!_

Cairin watched with great amusement at the flailing arms peaking out from his large wife.

 _"My love if you do not let her go, I fear that Echo will not make it out of this house alive let alone Kalimdor."_ Aellas glanced down and squeaked at her breathless daughter.

Large gasps and laughter filled the room.

 _'I will be fine, mother! I promise! I will write to you every week. I know you worry and I am sorry that I am doing this to you... you know I never wish to disappoint you. But I will try to visit as much as I can.'_ Echo smiled softly and leaned into her mother warm figure. Aellas laid her large head onto of her Human daughter's head and kissed her bang covered forehead.

 _"You have never disappointed me, Echo. I am just a worrisome person, I had to basically raise your father when we were children... he was so rambunctious and outgoing."_ Cairin coughed lightly causing both women to laugh, well Echo laughed silently.

 _"You are about to embark on a very large journey of your life alone, Echo. You must learn carefully from what you are about to experience and all it teaches you."_ Cairin stated sagely as he stared deeply at the young child in front of him.

 _'I will. You and Master Shaw haven't ever steered me wrong yet.'_ Echo delicately grabbed the parchment and read over the written instructions.

 _'Now that I have time to actually read it, I am to stay in the combat quarter of Dalaran. Maybe Master Shaw knows something I don't, maybe I have a secret mission in Dalaran that he wants me to find out on my own!?'_ Echo's eyes became star light and she gave a coy grin. Aellas sighed sadly.

 _"Years... you have to spend years away from us in Dalaran for Light's sake... I really wished you had wanted to train as a Priest, at least I know you would be safe with me."_ Echo grinned.

Twisting her expert fingers through her mother's long willowy hair, Echo closed her eyes and curled up into her mother's arms.

Echo nuzzled her head into the crook of her mother's neck listening to the soft heartbeats.

 _'I am never truly far away from you.'_ Cairin smiled softly at the scene. He leaned down and kissed both women's foreheads with admiration.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :)**

 _ **1 day later...**_

 _"Are you sure you have everything?! Does your water-skin need refiling? How about your scarf when it gets cold in Dalaran? Do make sure to keep your scarf close to your ears to stay warm. Oh, do you have enough rations till you reach Dalaran, we can stop quickly in Orgrimmar if need be?"_ Aellas fussed and stood close to Echo, tightening the black scarf around her daughter's neck and pulling it closer up to her jaw. Large hands checked for injury and straightened her shoulder gear.

Cairin watched in amusement once again as he saw Aellas practically dishevel their child as they waited on top of the Zeppelin Outpost Tower outside of Orgrimmar.

Echo was wide eyes, blushing under her black mask, and pretty much over whelmed by her mother as she tried to 'fix' her before she was to aboard the zeppelin to Tirisfal Glades. Echo tried to practically squirm out of her mother's grasp, sending help signals towards her smirking father.

 _"My love, she has everything she needs. She is ready to go, the zeppelin has arrived."_ Aellas looked at Cairin then back at Echo. Aellas smothered kisses over Echo's masked face causing the girl to practically glow red in embarrassment as some of the boarding Horde members going to Tirisfal Glades laughed and snickered at the scene.

 _'Stop! I'm good! I swear, mother! I will write you when I get to Dalaran, promise! But I must go!'_ Echo signed quickly as Cairin gently took Aellas off of her person.

 _"If you meet any lovely boys, please let me know!"_ Echo blushed furiously and wished the ground would swallow her up.

 _Oh, by the Light... mother..._

Cairin gave his wife a 'not on my watch' look and gazed at his daughter.

 _"Those boys better keep their hands to themselves... Echo, before you go, my child... I want you to have this."_ Cairin stood in front of Echo, she watched him quizzingly as he withdrew something from his emerald and earth colored Druid robes.

With wide eyes, Echo saw it was beautifully crafted silver bead, much like the ones that hung in her family's long tresses... but this one held two white owl feathers along with it.

 _"This is for you, my little Echo Whitefeather. Where it with pride, remember where you came from."_ The large grey hands gently clipped the bead and feathers into the side of her mahogany hair.

 _'Thank you, I love it father.'_ Echo smiled widely and jumped into the two Taurens' arms quickly. Turning quickly, Echo jumped on board with not a second later before the Zeppelin began to slowly move and fly away.

The wind began to pick up quickly, tasseling the brown hair around her head and the small silver bead glistened in the moon light. Echo waved good bye as the tower, her gray and snow furred parents become smaller and smaller from her view.

Once the view of Durotan began to fade from the vastness of the blackened seas, Echo shivered lightly from the cold night air and the constant wind fronts of the salty ocean below. She silently cursed herself for the gear she had on.

All her gear was made from warm leather. The fabric is not what bothered her, it was the lack of warmth that her leggings provided. Her gear pretty much covered her nearly head to toe in black and dark grey leather, but her leggings were basically armored underwear and leggings... they provided light and fast movement, but gave no warmth.

Rubbing her gloved hands together and running them across the visible skin of her thighs, Echo looked up at the large glowing moon. The stars shone brightly and were sprinkled as far as the eyes could see in the vast blackness of space.

In a few hours she would reach Tirisfal Glades and then ride through the Alterac Mountains till she reached Dalaran. In the mean time, Echo had to fend for herself whilst on the Zeppelin... it was no different than a mission. She could feel some of the leering glances of some of the Horde men burning holes in her back.

Though she felt their gazes, none approached her; she was thankful for that.

Sitting on the wooden floors on the very lip of where one of the entrance/exit of the zeppelin was, Echo threw her feet over the edge and watched the ocean waters below pass quickly. They reflected the sky in a darker vision.

Echo hummed to herself silently, promptly ignoring the other members of the ship till she reached Tirisfal. She briefly wondered if she should stop to see Lordaeron, but decided just to make it to Dalaran in one piece.

* * *

**Eastern Kingdoms: Tirisfal Glades**

Hours of traveling later and the forests of Tirisfal came into view. Eyes full of wonder and excitement, Echo quickly stood brushing off the dirt that may have gotten on her when on the floor, she reached into her bag and donned her Scout's tabard.

If her Master had seen such a tabard on her, him not being happy is an understatement.

Some of the ship journeyers were surprised by the tabard but none voiced their opinions. As the Zeppelin finally stopped at the Outpost Tower, Echo quickly but quietly made her way down the long curving steps to the bottom.

Echo couldn't help but feel more excitement as she glanced around; she hadn't been to this part of the Eastern Kingdoms yet. It was very beautiful and lush here. Brill wasn't that far, she could take a rest.

 _Remember... mission is to get to Dalaran. Stop distracting yourself, moron!_ Echo thought to herself in a quick head shake to dismiss the thought.

Taking out her map, Echo looked to where she currently was and where Dalaran was located...

 _So... I should take to the east from here then southeast once I hit the Alterac mountains. Hmm, shouldn't be that far past Lordaeron if I ride by mount instead of on foot._ Echo bit the bottom of her lip in consideration.

A giant huff left the Rogue's lips.

 _Maybe I should have considered flying instead, too late._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :)**

Stuffing the map in her bag, Echo took out a small cat toy... but not just any cat toy. A fierce roar echoes in the vast forest as Echo's Winterspring Frostsaber quickly appeared from the toy in a swirl of arcane magic.

Echo felt pride swell in her chest as she got on the saddle of her Frostsaber, it took her nearly six months to tame and train the cub to become her mount back when Cairin had taken her to Winterspring a couple years ago. She had been thrilled when he had agreed to aid her quest for the Frostsaber.

Leaning down, Echo ran her leather clad fingers through the soft lavender and snow stripped fur. Her reward was a large purr and growl of contentment from the beast.

Patting the side of the cat's large head, Echo grabbed the reins and they took off at great speeds down past the dark trees and never ending pines.

The beast and rider rode with considerable speed down the stony path through the forests of Lordaeron and began to peak into the openings of the high topped hills of the Alterac Mountains. The air was still pretty cold as it was still night time, and the moon was soon to set as the sun was to rise.

Echo breathed out causing a small puff of frosted breath to escape through her mask. The mask was a simple black leather helm that sealed her face and neck from the top of her nose bridge down. Believe it or not, but the mask was a lot warmer than her leggings which proved to become colder as the winds snapped at her and her beast as they rode into the trees and mountains.

Something caught Echo's attention as she focused her attention ahead. Pulling the black scarf higher up to her masked face, Echo whistled lightly to her Frostsaber causing the beast to glance up and slow into a even pace.

Up ahead was some sort of small group, from what her honed vision spotted, she saw it was someone on a large white armored bird in the middle of four guards... they were walking evenly in the same direction she was heading.

 _Someone important is making there way through the mountains? At this time of night?_ Echo pondered for a second before she stiffened as if she as being electrocuted by an invisible force.

Something wasn't right, why had she not noticed it before?

It was quiet. Way too quiet. Not a sound or rustle made its way through the woods.

No birds, no animal rustling, not even a sway of the pines.

She knew this scenario too well, Master Shaw had taught her about the tactic; it was a cheap shot trick that respectable Rogues usually didn't use or tried to at least. Only slimy and greedy Rogues displayed this tactic for a quick kill or shot of some extra gold.

She looked closer through the bushes and saw the slight movement, it didn't cause the bushes to make a sound but she saw the shadows crawling towards the group up ahead.

There was going to be an ambush.

Echo panicked.

 _What could I do? Yell at them to watch out!? As if I physically could!_

Kicking the sides of her Frostsaber, Echo urged it forward rapidly to warn the group.

Whistling as loudly as she could and her Frostsaber roared loudly to help its master, Echo caught the group's attention. The guards turned sharply as Echo quickly jumped off her mount and threw some daggers at the bushes.

Yelps of pain came from the bushes and a good ten mail and leather clad men rushed out of the bushes towards the group.

"You little bitch, you blew our cover! It seems that we have some unwanted company boys! Get the Prince! I will deal with this brat." Blades immediately clashed with the guards, the poor bird mount began to twitch and freak out at the attack, causing the man on it to nearly fall to the ground.

Echo quickly ran and slid under one of the large Rogues and bound up his back only to bury her dagger deep into his neck. Blood sprayed and the man fell to the ground with a sick gurgle.

"Who are you!?" The leading man of the attack growled at Echo, she glared at him and raised her blade.

"Ha! You challenge me? You insolent little wench." The man hissed through his own mask.

"I will make a nice prize out of you, brat!"

The attack began to slow as many of the members of the ambush began to fall from the experienced guards. Echo turned her head at her mount, nodding; the beast growled furiously and pounced on the attacker closest to the 'prince'.

"You will pay for this... kill the prince!" The leader quickly sprinted for the 'Prince' as said royalty shot a large fire bolt at another member of the ambush. Echo saw her chance and quickly slid her legs under the lead ambusher causing him to stumble and he back handed her with his dagger, slicing the upper part of her brow with his blade.

Echo was thrown back and landed on her ass, holding her injury.

Echo hissed to herself and had no choice but to close her left eye so blood couldn't leak inside of it.

It was in a almost slow picturesque moment as the leader ran full speed with gleaming blades at the 'Prince' who was distracted by blasting off one of the last ambushers.

Twisting her body, Echo made her move and threw one of her throwing daggers as hard and accurate as she could with one eye.

 ** _SHINK!_**

The prince looked up at the mount in surprise first and watched it stop from its mauling of the dead ambusher, it turned its head past him. The prince turned quickly at the whistle of a blade and the sudden stop of footsteps behind him. The rogue leader dropped his blades in shock and fell to his knees slowly, blood spurted from the holes in his mask.

With glowing eyes, the 'Prince' stepped back quickly as the corpse fell on his front with a bloody blade sticking out from the back of his head. Azure eyes quickly became guarded and gazed up to see the figure far in front of him, to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

The figure in front of him slowly withdrew her poised throwing stance and stood straight as the last attacker fell to the floor. The bird mount finally stopped squawking and the large beast of a Frostsaber walked past the prince and to its master.

The guards quickly reassembled around their prince and looked carefully at the girl. She said nothing, but slowly took out a glowing blue vial and tossed it gently at one of the guards. Confused the guard held it up and looked to the prince.

Echo gently pointed to her arm and pointed her finger behind the guards towards the hidden prince. Echo quickly mounted and high tailed it down the road, ignoring the foreign language being yelled at her, beckoning her in a way.

 _GET TO DALARAN NOW, ECHO!_ Echo practically screamed to herself in fear of being arrested by the hidden and heavily guarded prince.

 _"_ _No wait, please come back!"_ The prince called in Thalassian to the fleeing human, but she did not turn around.

 _"_ _Prince Sunstrider, your arm!"_ The guard who had caught the potion pointed out as a slow burn made its way up the prince's arm. Azure eyes peered down and saw through the cut sleeve of his purple robes, was indeed a bleeding cut that the human had pointed too.

 _"_ _The potion!"_ The guards looked worried thinking the vial was poison.

 _"_ _An antidote, she was giving me an antivenom."_ Prince Sunstrider was a little shocked that a stranger would fight to help him and provide a cure to his poison.

Uncorking the bottle and swallowing the bittersweet content, the burn began to recede. Glancing at the empty vial, the prince hoped the bleeding injury he caught sight of on the human's brow was not poisoned as well.

 _"_ _Let us get to Dalaran quickly before another ambush occurs,"_ commanded the golden haired prince. The High Elf gently patted the beak of his Hawkstrider to calm him own enough to let the him back on.

 _"_ _Yes, Prince Kael'thas."_ The guards saluted to their ruler.

 **AN: KAEL'THAS HAS ARRIVED!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :)**

**Eastern Kingdoms: Alterac Mountains, Dalaran**

A shiver ran down Echo's spine as the thin slurry of the bittersweet potion ran down her throat. She hated antivenoms... they may look different and cure different poisons but they all tasted the same, like utter shit. Quickly pulling up her mask again, she began to let her heart slow down from its adrenaline rush from nearly ten minutes ago.

She hadn't even made it to Dalaran and already she was picking fights.

 _Mother would be so disappointed..._

Echo urged her mount forward to go faster and faster, hoping to reach Dalaran before the sun rose. She could feel the blood down her cheek and eyelid begin to crust from the exposure of air.

Echo clicked her tongue and weaved her way silently down the roads, trying to be a silent as possible so they did not disturb or cause any bears to come at them.

The last of the brilliant pale moon faded behind the land as rays of golden light peaked up past the horizon at the opposite end of the sky. The journey was about to end as the famous capital finally came into view.

In a brilliant landscape of royal purple, marble and gold... Dalaran stood tall and vast amongst the lush land of the Alterac Mountains.

Echo heaved a sigh of relief.

 _Thank the Light..._

Dismounting, Echo watched as a swirl of arcane magic became swallowed up by the toy. She stuffed the toy in her pocket for later, and walked to the opening of the large city.

Echo's boots made small taps on the smooth stone streets as she entered the city. Surprisingly, there were many people who were already up for the day.

Echo wanted to take in the beauty of the city right away, but knew she had to follow her instructions. Angrily yanking the parchment out of her quest bag, she scanned over the contents and looked for her new home. Walking quickly through the streets, she came across the entrance of her new home for the duration, The Hero's Welcome.

An Alliance Inn.

Echo cringed a little. Walking as fearlessly as a 16 year old could, Echo made it inside and to the beautiful High Elf Innkeeper. Echo's silver eyes widened at the ethereal beauty of the High Elf.

 _Father was certainly not wrong what he said about them._

The Innkeeper looked a little startled at the girl in front of her. She raised a long blonde brow and the girl took out a piece of folded parchment and gave it to her.

Echo watched the woman read it, laughing to herself at the expressions running over the beautiful elf's face.

"You are the Rogue assigned to Dalaran by the Alliance Spymaster?" The innkeeper asked incredulously as she looked over the child in her eyes. What a beautiful accent she had when she spoke Common.

Echo gave a blank expression and nodded.

The High Elf's azure eyes widened at Echo's tabard as she scanned over the girl's figure, but said nothing. She also had noted the dried blood on the girl's face and cut. Nodding, she took to the stairs with the Rogue following her every step of the way.

"My name is Isirami Fairwind, I am the Innkeeper. This is where your home shall be for the next few years, do enjoy. Breakfast is usually served around eight and dinner by seven. Every other day, keepers will come in and change the linens at noon, so it would be wise not to leave any valuables in the room during that time. Welcome to Dalaran, Ms. Whitefeather." Isirami stated with lack luster, but she was respectful nonetheless. Echo nodded thankfully as she entered her room; it was nice, warm, and pretty spacious considering it was just that... an inn room.

Sighing in exhaustion, Echo threw her bags onto the floor and flopped ever so gracelessly onto the bed.

A silent groan escaped the poor human girl.

Fatigue and exhaustion seeped into her bones. Echo didn't have a long list of things she disliked, but traveling was definitely on the list, especially by how much she had to do every week.

The break was very much deserved and needed.

Just as Echo was about to fall in a deep slumber, but a soft knock came from the closed inn door. Groaning internally, Echo got up and opened the door, surprised to see the beautiful innkeeper again but with a small basic of warm water and a rag.

"I had noticed you acquired a wound. I brought some antiseptic, and a rag to help clean up the dried blood." Echo felt touched at the gesture. She had completely forgotten about the crusting blood and wound.

Echo expected Isirami to give her the basin and rag, but she simply walked in and closed the door. Setting the steaming basic down, the High Elf dabbed the rag in the murky water and gently applied it to cut across Echo's left brow.

It stung like a motherfucker, but she did not cringe away.

Echo observed Isirami, she watched as the long blonde brows furrowed and the Elf's dark lips twisted into a frown of concern or empathy.

"I need you to move your mask, I cannot clean it fully," Isirami stated calmly and looked to the human in front of her for permission.

Echo felt hesitant but slowly grabbed the side of the mask and pulled it under her jaw line.

The glowing azure eyes of the High Elf widened considerably, her brows furrowed down in sadness.

"You are just a child..." Echo barely heard it, even with her trained hearing. She kept her face emotionless, but felt her gut twist.

 _Why does everyone think that because I'm young that I'm not strong enough!? I am just as strong as that of any soldier or any adult, woman!_ Echo growled to herself as Isirami quickly cleaned up the rest of the blood and nodded to Echo.

 _'Thank you.'_ Echo's finger twisted lightly as she signed her gratitude.

Isirami's face pulled into a look of confusion.

 _Oh yeah... Of course... not many know sign language._

Echo sighed as the snow blonde High Elf, Isirami, took the pink tinted water and red rag away, and left her alone.

Deciding she was safe enough to have her companion out, Echo reached into one of her bag's pockets and pulled out a small pearlescent stone with the carving of a cat's face on the front. It was a present from her brother during All Hallow's End when she was ten, she never departed without her companion. She smiled to herself as she let out a sharp whistle and slowly, as if fading into existence, a ghostly Birman cat appeared wiggling its tail and twitching its whiskers.

Echo put the stone back into her bag and wiggled her fingers to the cat. The ghost cat jumped into her arms and let out a hollow two toned meow.

The ghost cat rubbed his face into Echo's masked face, causing her to silently giggle. Spirit or not, they were still loyal animals.

 _Well at least I have you to keep me some familiar company, Salem._

Salem purred and continued to rub into Echo, though leaving her cold, she scratched his translucent figure.

Salem crawled up Echo's arms and laid on her shoulders like a boa. Echo grinned and took out her parchment again, scanning the contents she sighed in exasperation and locked her inn room door.

Walking up to the window, Echo climbed out and scaled up to the royal purple roof tops.

Echo inhaled deeply the morning air, the sun had already risen over the horizon making the sky's pinkish purple hue turn a bright, slightly cloudy blue.

Echo looked to her side and smiled at her cat's glowing eyes.

Sprinting down the roof, Echo jumped at the ledge and leaped onto the next rooftop.

Echo wasn't really looking for anything in specific, just exploring her new home. It was quite large for a city, probably a little large than Thunder Bluff, but she wasn't complaining.

 _This place is amazing!_

Salem meowed in appreciation too, as if sensing his master's excitement. Echo grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :)**

A loud gurgle made its self known. Echo blushed. She should probably go to eat something, but breakfast wasn't going to be served for another two hours, so she could wait till then.

Walking slowly up the roofs of the Runeweaver Square, Echo looked around and finished reading the instructions she was given by her master.

 _Once settled in the inn, complete mission by meeting up with Zelda Holmes in the Underbelly of Dalaran._

Echo frowned as she jumped down from the roof and landed silently on the roads.

 _Underbelly? Do they mean the lower parts of Dalaran? They aren't talking about what I think th- yup... the sewers._

Echo internally cringed and swiveled around the walking civilians till she saw the gate with a ramp going down below.

Walking down the stone ramp into the sewer, Echo was pleasantly surprised. It was actually well lit and didn't have a smell. There were bars to block off people from entering the actual sewer pipes and Echo could feel a tingle run through the place.

 _Magic of course. Even in the sewers..._

This place was the epitome of magic, the amount almost made Echo feel a little sick.

Turning one of the corridors of the Sewers, she found a large opening. It looked like a dueling area, with a large open battle ring. Some Goblins and patrons stood by their stands outside the circle.

 _How am I going to find her?_

Echo walked around for what felt like hours, silver orbs scanning for the Rogue she was to meet up with. Sighing in defeat, Echo looked to her companion who meowed at her.

"What's wrong with ya, toots?" Echo stopped and looked down at a smirking Goblin. Judging by what he was garbed in, he was a Mage.

 _'I'm looking for Zelda Holmes.'_ The Mage looked at her for a second and cackled. He pointed over to his right.

"Then ya are in the wrong place, babe. That pretty piece of work is by the Cantrips and the Crows Tavern." Echo felt startled at first; he understood sigh language. She praised him on the inside.

 _'Thank you!'_

"No problem, kid! Just be careful, this place ain't for someone like ya, sweet cheeks." The Goblin continued on his journey with a swish of his royal purple robes.

 _I am not a kid!_

Running up the stairs and down the long stone walkway, Echo turned a sharp left and entered the finishing like area. Echo walked along the sturdy wooden boards up to the opening of the Cantrips and the Crows Tavern. She was immediately stopped and pulled out of the doorway.

Salem hissed violently at the attacker.

Fight or flight instincts came to mind and Echo twisted the hand holding her and threw the person over her shoulder and onto the ground right on the edge of the boardwalk, the attacker then tried to claw at the ground as they were close to the edge but ended up falling into the water below.

"Hey, ya brat! Why'd ya do that!?"

An angered female voice yelled at Echo. Peering over the boardwalk, she saw a drenched, not to mention furious, black garbed woman who looked about 30 or so.

Ringing her midnight colored hair, the deep black eyes of the rogue glared at Echo.

"I'm Zelda Holmes. I should be angry that ya did that, but I'm actually quite surprised that ya were able to counter my move. Good job kid." Echo felt her brow twitch in irritation.

 _By the Light help me... I am NOT a kid._

"I'm going to take a guess and say ya are the student Mathias Shaw sent over. What was your name again, Ellen? Elise?" Echo glared.

 _'Echo.'_

"Ah." Zelda replied with lack luster. "He said ya were young, but I didn't expect a damn kid. Eh, welcome to Dalaran, Echo. I will inform Shaw ya made it here in one piece. Good luck and don't fuck up." And just like that Echo watched in disbelief as the Rogue in front of her vanished.

 _WHAT!? Wait that was it!? What do I have to do now!?_ Echo's mind could not comprehend what just happened.

Echo practically seethed in her mind. She tangled her hands in her hair and tugged in frustration.

 _Guess I really am on my own... Master Shaw's methods of teaching are becoming annoying... guess the rest is up to me till he sends someone to test me later on... right?_

Salem let out a gentle purr to comfort Echo. Said girl stroked the cold ears of her companion as she directed herself out of the Underbelly and out into sunshine and fresh air again.

Salem lazily batted at some of the loose wavy strands and Echo, ignoring the playing cat, looked around and sighed sadly. The sun was higher in the sky, past eight for sure.

 _NOOOO! I missed breakfast. I spent so long looking for the damn woman, only to receive a minute of conversation, and I got virtually nothing out of it._

The short Rogue shook her head and made her way into the Runeweaver Square. Something incredibly sweet wafted through the air, making Echo's stomach growl with vengeance.

 _Okay, food first... exploration later._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :)**

Practically jogging past the statue in the Square, Echo made her way to a large shoppe cart. The cart was filled with many delicious treats. The tall dark haired beauty in front selling the sweets was a High Elf. Echo practically felt a blush rush over her face as she looked at the Elf.

 _They are such a beautiful race._

"How may I help you, Rogue?" Echo was startled out of her daydreaming by the whimsical voice.

 _'May I have some Donuts, please?'_ The High Elf looked confused as she signed.

Echo felt a sinking sadness come over her. Why could her life not be normal? She can't even order food without someone looking like she grew another head.

Echo bit the bottom of her lip in frustration and placed a hand gently over her throat in thought. A large sigh escaped her lips in exhaustion.

"You cannot speak, can you?" Echo nodded.

"Then come, why don't you just show me what you would like and I will box it up?" Echo's eyes lit up like fireworks when the sweet High Elf motioned to her stand.

Echo felt happy that someone was being kind to her situation. Pointing to the pink frosted Dalaran Donuts and White frosted Carrot Cupcakes, the High Elf vendor, Aimee, Echo learned her name was, boxed five of each pastry in a perfect purple box and handed them to her.

"1 gold and 70 silver, please," Aimee stated kindly. Reaching into her pocket, Echo grabbed the money and was about to pay, only for large hand to come into her view and pay the High Elf woman instead.

Echo was startled and quickly looked over to the person who paid for her. It was a handsome man. He couldn't have been more than in his early 20s.

He was human for sure; as well as tall with golden blonde hair and kind blue eyes. He had a holy light about him and was covered in golden and azure colored plated armor, he was definitely a Paladin.

"Don't worry, I got it. A lady should never have to pay." The Paladin was very handsome and spoke with a deeper voice than most human males did.

"Oh pardon me for startling you. My name is Arthas Menethil." Arthas lifted his large hand to Echo, who politely shook it.

 _'Thank you.'_ Echo signed to Arthas, gracious for paying for her food.

For split second, Echo just about slapped herself, like she expected him to know sigh language.

"Your welcome, my lady. May I know your name?" Echo froze in shock. Her eyes widened which caused Arthas to give her a radiant smile.

 _He knows sign language!? Thank the Light!_

"Surprised? I take it that not many can understand you? Though it is rare to meet people who cannot physically speak, my father taught me the language of the silent as a precaution. It must be frustrating at times, I can't imagine." Echo smiled at him under her mask.

 _'My name is Echo.'_

"Echo? It is an honor to meet you. Now, can you help, Lady Echo?" Echo froze as Aimee handed her the two boxes of sweets. Looking up at him, she nodded. Salem meowed loudly.

 _'Please do not call me 'lady', I am not nor act like such.'_

Arthas chuckled deeply at the humble Rogue. With light blue eyes, he gazed at the cart for a second and asked Echo, "I am trying win the heart a fair lady, what treat do you propose would brighten her day? I do not exactly understand what women enjoy. I personally found that jewelry does not have as much appeal as I thought it did."

Echo snickered to herself at his musings. She hummed to herself and looked through the treats. She pointed to the second type of cupcakes Aimee provided.

"Red Velvet Cupcakes?"Arthas looked confused.

 _'Red Velvet Cupcakes are simple, delicate, and meaningful. You fancy this lady of your? Red is the very color that represents love~'_ Echo grinned to herself and enjoyed the over joyous smile that made its way over Arthas' face.

"Of course! Why had I not thought of that? Thank you." Echo watched him purchase a small box of Red Velvet Cupcakes and pay Aimee.

Turing on his heel and standing next to her, Echo realized just how tall he was compared to her. He had to be a good six feet tall compared to her five foot five.

"Good day." Arthas gently grasped the gloved hand that wasn't holding the boxes and pressed his lips to her knuckles, his blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Echo felt she was about to faint from the sudden rush of blood.

Arthas left Echo as he walked down the pale stone roads with the small purple box in hand.

A faint giggle left Aimee, causing Echo to look at the bashful High Elf.

"You must feel real honored. I have never seen Prince Menethil pay for another unless it was for his lady Mage. I think you may have charmed him." Echo felt her stomach drop.

 _P-Prince?! Like the one that was the target of the ambush last night!? That Prince!? Please be wrong! Light, I hope he doesn't think I had any part of that attack earlier..._

Echo was freaking out on the inside but merely nodded to the Elf and left with her goods.

Echo made her way through the streets came across a small peaceful section between the Horde bank and the Magus Commercial Exchange. It was like a little park with some trees placed around a grassy area, Echo smiled to herself. It almost reminded her of home.

Instead of sitting on the benches, Echo found comfort under one of the large trees and sat down in the shade. It was a beautiful day, the wind was cool and fresh, and the sun provided a warm light overhead.

 _It is really beautiful here, everyone is so nice... it is so much different than Stormwind and Orgrimmar._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :)**

Gently opening the box, Echo took out one of the pink frosted donuts. Que stomach growl.

The donut disappeared within a minute as Echo nearly inhaled the poor pastry.

Salem gazed at his master with a look less than impressed. Echo glared back.

 _Don't you judge me, you little demon._

Just as another donut was about to disappear into Echo's mouth, a faint set of giggles caught the Rogue's ears. Putting the donut back in the box, Echo pulled her mask up and listened.

Salem meowed louder at his master and jumped from her shoulders to the ground. Echo watched in amusement as her companion strutted over to the bushes and pawed at it.

More giggles escaped. Echo smiled. She knew giggles like that.

 _Children._

Echo whistled loudly and Salem pounced into the bushes startling the children behind to run out with screams of laughter.

Echo was surprised by the children. They were High Elf children. A boy and a girl. Twins in fact. Both were pale and brightly glowing azure eyes. The long pointed ears stuck out from their waterfall of snow colored hair. They were both dressed in the same royal purple colored robes.

Salem pawed at the little girl's robes, she giggled happily and picked up the ghost cat. The boy stopped and stared at Echo.

He spoke softly to his sister in a very elegant and beautiful language. Echo was shocked, she had never heard of such a language before.

 _High Elves... they speak Thalassian. Maybe I should have stayed longer in Thunder Bluff to learn Thalassian from Master Fizrocket._

Echo slowly rose her hand and gestured for the children to come closer. They seemed hesitant, but came as Salem escaped the girl's arms and curled into Echo's lap.

"Hello, miss. I like your pet." The little Elf boy spoke in a thickly accented Common. Echo wasn't so surprised, education was a big thing in Dalaran.

Echo nodded.

"I have never seen you before. Are you new here? We visit Dalaran sometimes and we've never seen you before." Echo nodded again. She gestured them to sit next to her, both children's' eyes sparkled happily as they sat next to her.

"Can I pet him?" Echo gently nudged the cat off her lap and towards the children. He glared at her and gave her a 'you traitor' expression. Echo smirked at her little beast.

"What is his name?" The little girl asked.

Instead of signing to the children, knowing they probably didn't understand sign language, Echo slowly moved her fingers on the ground and wrote the letters, S-A-L-E-M.

"Salem? That's pretty!" Salem glared at the little girl calling him 'pretty', Echo snickered to herself. The little girl nearly crushed the cat in her cuddling grip. If Salem wasn't already dead, this little girl would have already killed him.

"Why can you not speak? Are you sick? Our momma sometimes can't talk when she gets sick." Echo lowered her eyes in thought. They were too innocent for this world... too pure.

Echo pointed at her throat and shook her head.

"You really can't talk? Even if you wanted to?" Echo nodded and shrugged nonchalantly.

Echo wanted to go back to her breakfast, so she opened the purple boxes again and caught out of the corner of her eye, the children stopped moving.

She looked up and grinned. Both children were staring at the treats with big smiles and wide eyes. Echo raised her index finger to her covered lips in a 'shhh' motion and let them have one of the treats.

The little boy took a donut and the girl took a cupcake.

"Thank you, miss." Both children synched their voices together, making Echo even more amused.

Echo signed the letters of her name to them, E-C-H-O.

"Echo? That's also pretty!" Echo blushed lightly at the compliment. Many members of both factions would laugh at her name, they found it ironic.

 _It's quite endearing really, even the children are kind... I suppose living here will not be so bad if people are really this nice._

Echo hummed in thought as she watched the children chase and play with Salem. He seemed to finally enjoy the attention of the two children petting him unconditionally and the chance to play. Echo leaned her head on her hands and laid her elbows on her bent knees, just relaxing and enjoying the innocent moment.

An idea came to Echo. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed her mount's toy. Smirking she summoned the Winterspring Frostsaber.

A roar caught the children, both froze and their eyes widened in glee at the large and majestic beast of a cat.

They gasped happily.

The cat in question looked to his master with large lavender eyes and she nodded. He thumped down next to her, purring as the children came close and gently petted his fur. Echo rolled her eyes as her mount yawned and purred with appreciation; they spoiled him with giggles and cuddles.

 _Spoiled baby._

Salem crawled back into her lap, thankful to finally rest. It was an entertaining sight for sure to see the mighty beast of Wintersprings so easily forted by two measly children. Echo quickly swiped a hand through her hair as a breeze ran through the small park, the cooling breeze was nice on her warm skin. Thank goodness for short hair.

Echo leaned back against the smooth bark of the tree and closed her eyes. The soft purrs and the giggles of the children rocked her exhausted mind into a lulled state.

With honed hearing, Echo could hear footsteps approaching, but decided it was safe since she was in Dalaran and not outside. She continued to rest but kept herself guarded in case the person came too close and attacked her or the children.

The footsteps came to a stop about ten feet away from her and the children. The children stopped their giggles and gasp softly. They immediately spoke excitedly to the stranger in a very familiar language she had been hearing among the other Elves, Thalassian.

That made Echo open her eyes.

Echo felt the breath catch in her throat. Her heart began to beat erratically at the person in front of her and the children. A heated blush began to crawl over her cheeks as she heard Thalassian in a deep, calming (sexy) accent.

His voice was as absolutely breathtaking as his appearance.

The man in front of her was a High Elf by no means doubt with the long pointed ears sticking out of his hair. His eyes glowed the same beautiful azure only a little more powerfully. His hair was long, fell straight, and seemed to be made from spun gold. He was a pale bronze like some of his other race's members; but something about this elf's aura seemed so much different than any of the others she saw.

He had a look of surprise as his long golden brows rose to his hairline when she opened her eyes, but his lips morphed into gentle smile as he looked directly at her. He had a strong jaw line, high cheek bones, and an aristocratic nose.

This Elf's form just screamed regal majestic-ness for some reason. He stood regal in his very beautiful, and no doubt extremely expensive, royal purple Mage robes.

The children replying to him caught Echo's attention as she ripped her gaze from the Elf to the kids.

 _Damn... what are you guys saying?_

Echo watched hesitantly as the children waved her goodbye and the male Elf walked a little slower towards her.

Salem seemed to sense her inner distress so he began to growl and hiss at the High Elf. Echo's mount felt it too and stood next to his master, his eyes became guarded towards the Elf who stopped surprised by the sudden animosity from the Rogue's animals.

"I mean you no harm," the High Elf replied in Common. His voice was low and slow in hopes to keep her calm.

Echo peered at him from under her eyelashes and gently put her hands down on both cats. The growling stopped and Salem climbed up Echo's arms to lay on her shoulders.

The Frostsaber slowly made his way to the Elf and began to smell him. The High Elf didn't move, he let the beast do what he wanted. A smile grew on the lips of the Elf as the large mount rubbed his head into the Elf's hand.

Echo relaxed and slowly stood, but kept her distance from the Elf. The beautiful man slowly directed his attention from the purring beast to the woman in front of him. Now that she was in full view, his eyes scanned her face and his breath stopped.

She had the vertical cut across her brow, like the one who had gotten injured when she saved him! It was still red and fresh.

It now made sense... the cat and the cut on her brow... it was her!

The Elf let a smile spread over his lips as he gazed at the Human.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :)**

"You are the one who warned us of the ambush earlier." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Echo didn't say anything, so she nodded slowly.

 _So this is the man who was being guarded? But weren't the ambushers were talking about killing a Pri- No way... But the other Prince!?_

"I must thank you for the warning and assisting us. I wanted to say it earlier but you ran off. I am in your debt," the High Elf gave a very kind smile at Echo and bowed at her direction.

 _No, no! Don't bow to me! I'm just a common Rogue, not even a good one at that!_

Echo backed up even more into the tree's trunk, feeling even more overwhelmed at the Prince's respect towards her. She shook her head and quickly walked in front of him and lifted him back into a standing position.

His eyes widened and his brows furrowed, confused to why she was not accepting his gratitude.

He watched her fingers twist and turn in furious hand movements; his eyes widened for a second... she was a mute.

"I apologize, but I do not understand Sign Language. I also apologize if I am insulting you in any way," The girl in front of him stopped short and she slapped her forehead as if reprimanding herself.

The rogue shook her head slowly, slapping her palm to her forehead. She gazed at him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kael'thas Sunstrider of the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. May I know my savior's name, my lady?" Echo felt her blood begin to rush and burn hotly. She heard of Prince Sunstrider from her father at one point in her history lessons of Azeroth. He was the heir of Quel'Thalas.

 _How many bloody princes reside in Dalaran!? Should... should I trust him?_

Echo was very hesitant; she really shouldn't give him her personal information. She was a Rogue after all. The aura about him made Echo's demeanor soften and she felt she could trust him at least a little, he gave her his name.

Echo knew she couldn't tell him her name or sign it since he couldn't understand it, so she slumped her shoulders.

With a raised finger she drew out the individual letters of her name in the air.

Echo wanted to giggle at how cute it was as the High Elf prince curiously watched her fingers move with child like interest.

"Echo? What do- Oh! You're name is Echo?" Echo smiled under her mask and nodded happily.

"That is a very lovely and unique name." The blush grew bright on Echo's face, she was thankful for her mask.

"Echo... It is a little ironic, no? Considering you cannot actually make a soun-" A dry, blank look came over Echo face as she stared at him, she felt a brow twitch in annoyance. A small grin came over the prince's lips, almost humorously.

 _Like I haven't heard that one a million times before..._

Kael'thas coughed lightly, "Pardon me that was inappropriate of me to say."

Rolling her eyes, Echo then pointed to the white owl feathers that were clipped into her hair.

"A feather?" Kael'thas tilted his head in confusion as he looked to the silver bead and feathers. She shook her head again.

"A white feather?" He couldn't help but enjoy as her eyes gleamed with joy at his words.

She pushed her hands together when he said the words.

"Whitefeather? Is… that your last name?" Echo just about jumped. She nodded furiously, it made the prince grin softly at the human's excitement.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Echo Whitefeather. I am in much gratitude and debt for what you did for a stranger such as I. Thank you for the protection and antivenom." Echo wanted to pass out as he gently grabbed her hand, like Arthas had, and placed his lips on her knuckles. The long golden strands poured over his shoulders in a waterfall as he leaned down with the kiss.

Something felt a lot different when he did it. Echo felt her heart twist and beat so loudly she wondered if Prince Sunstrider could hear her heart with his honed Elven ears. His azure eyes glanced up from underneath his golden lashes, he observed Echo's visible face.

She had some of the most beautiful eyes he had seen, hers rivaled that of Jainas. They were a very unique shade that he had not seen in Humans, the color of molten silver framed by thick dark lashes. Her face was framed by a thick wavy splay of chocolate colored hair with the one silver carved bead and two little white feathers clipped to the side; it was short as it just touched the bottom of her neck, very short compared to most females and even Elves like him.

Kael'thas's heart did sink a little and flooded with guilt as he spotted the short vertical cut upon her left brow... it would no doubt scar and mar her face as a permanent reminder of trying to help him. He wished he could see the rest of her face, but said nothing.

He felt a small shock run through him as his lips made contact with her hand, she jolted back a little when she felt it too. Releasing her hand, Kael'thas stood tall again.

Echo frowned, he was just as tall as the human Prince if not more taller.

 _Dammit, why is everyone so tall!?_

Echo whistled sharply and her mount quickly disappeared in a flurry of arcane. She turned back and grabbed her treats.

Walking next to the Prince she smiled at him and offered him some of her treats.

Kael'thas couldn't help but grin at the strange girl in front of him, she was quite refreshing compared to the Mages, travelers, and the general citizens.

"Oh, no thank you." Echo watched him decline politely with a shake of his golden head. Salem meowed making the prince grin wider. Echo closed the boxes and began to walk out of the park, she looked back and waited for the Prince to follow.

He surprisingly did and with much grace too. His long purple, azure, and gold colored robes fluttered behind him with the gentle winds.

"Tell me, are you a traveler?" Echo thought about the question and shrugged.

"Not really?" She nodded.

"Do you live here?" Echo shrugged in question.

"Hmm, I have never seen you before. I have lived in Dalaran for quite a few years now, never once have I seen you. I would have most certainly noticed." Kael'thas pondered in thought.

Echo blushed intensely at the hidden message of his last sentence.

"Did you just arrive? Is that why you were riding through the pass, to get to Dalaran?" Echo nodded to the Prince as they slowly walked down the pale stoned streets. Kael'thas was really smart and incredibly bright.

"Ah. How does Dalaran fare to you so far?" Echo's eyes fluttered at his question and a soft smile came to her masked lips.

She gazed at him and nodded. As if reading her mind, he nodded himself.

"I am glad. Dalaran is a wonderful city. I like to think of it as my home away from home. If you would like, I can show around the city later? There are places not even many of the citizens know are great spots. It is the least I can do for you." Echo stopped and turned her body to face him.

Kael'thas wasn't a very emotionally expressive person, but something about this girl made his heart beat a little faster. Her eyes widened and shone with unspoken joy at his request.

"Tomorrow then, Lady Echo?" Echo felt a small twitch come to her brow.

 _Trust me, Prince Sunstrider... I am no Lady._

Echo nodded at him and received a charming smile in return.

With a small wave of her hand, Echo turned and vanished from the Prince's view. Kael'thas felt his eyes widen for a second as she disappeared only to catch movement on the roof up ahead. The girl was very fast. The black cladded figure was on the rooftop of the Hero's Welcome and she slowly walked out of his view and into a window.

A small smirk curled onto his lips only to disappear into a frown as he heard an approaching familiar, musical voice, Jaina. Following the sweet voice was another familiar but deeper voice that belong to the human prince that made Kael'thas grind his teeth together in frustration, Arthas.

Kael'thas released a silent sigh as the Mage beauty, the very one who held his heart, walked down the street in his direction smiling with the tall, Paladin, human prince.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

The second Echo entered her room, she gently set the boxes down and promptly collapsed onto the floor as her wobbly legs finally gave out to the jelly like feeling that the elf prince had instilled in her.

The room felt extremely hot. Echo yanked her mask down and began to rapidly fan herself. The deep rouge blush that was painted over her once pale flesh slowly began to recede as Echo shook her head to get rid of the handsome Elf's face.

 _What is going on!? Why did you accept his offer, you idiot!? He's a bloody PRINCE, you are a ROGUE! Have you forgotten you are here for your training, not looking for a bloody boy!_

Echo sighed loudly in the empty room. Salem sensed his master's sudden mood change and rubbed his face into her, comfortingly.

Echo gently kissed Salem's cold nose and put him on the floor to explore.

The sugar that ran through Echo's blood had slowed considerably making the exhausted girl slump to the floor when she tried to get up. Echo glanced out at the window, the sun was a little past the middle of the sky. Probably one in the afternoon.

 _I'm so tired... I guess I can train tomorrow... sleep first._

Practically crawling on the floor to the comfy looking bed, Echo pulled herself up over the edge and sat down to take her boots off. Salem silently crawled up the sheets and laid beside his master's hips.

 _Screw it, I'll sleep in my damn armor._

Just as the brunette's head hit the pillow, she was out.

* * *

Silvery orbs slowly peaked open. The room was very dim except for the rays of lingering rays of sunlight of the orange, purple, and pink twilight.

Echo groaned to herself as she sat up and reached to the lantern on the night; a quick strike of a small match and the lantern illuminated the room in a honey colored glow. Echo rubbed her tired eyes and looked around as if in a confused daze.

 _Oh yeah... I'm in Dalaran. Ugh... I miss mother and father, hell I even miss Ezekeil and that's saying something._

Yanking her mask over her face, Echo reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and went to the small desk in her room. Searching the desk draws, she smiled widely at the stack of blank parchment sitting in the draw gathering dust.

Sitting down on the desk's chair, the Rogue grabbed the quill and dipped it in the unused, dusty inkwell.

She wrote a letter to her parents in a meaningful manner.

 ** _Dear Mother and Father,_**

 ** _I have made it to Dalaran in one piece. The city is absolutely beautiful and its people are so kind. It is so much different than Thunder Bluff or Stormwind, in a good but bitter way. I dearly miss you both already. When Master Shaw said I was on my own in the meantime, he literally meant I was on my own... it is a little disarming and lonely. But do not worry, mother. I am fine, I swear. I will send you a trinket from one of the Dalaran jewelry and trinket crafters, when I find out where they are... I know you love those little trinkets, mother. I think I may have even met a friend today, kind of. He is a nice High Elf, just as wonderful as you had stated they were, father! It has been a wonderful experience so far. I will write you again when I can._**

 ** _P.S. When Ezekeil comes home from Orgrimmar, tell him I'm still your favorite child._**

 ** _With much love, Echo._**

Echo grinned to herself and blew on the wet ink. She folded and sealed the letter with a small royal purple Dalaran wax seal from the same drawer. After writing the address of the location the letter was to be sent to, Echo stood and unlocked her door with Salem following her like a loyal dog. Closing the door again, Echo made her way down the Inn stairs, it was actually quite loud in the Inn for the very beginning of the night. Patrons and traveler were drinking, eating, and relaxing for the day.

Echo smiled to herself and quickly left the Inn and slipped the letter into the mailbox.

 _Well one thing down... now dinner!_

As if on que, a soft rumble was heard from Echo's stomach. Echo walked back into the crowded Inn and went to the bar. Isirami was one of the women behind the bar and nodded to Echo. A steaming plate of some type of meat and potatoes, and small bowl of murky orange colored soup was placed in front of the hungry girl.

Echo nodded to Isirami in gratitude and received a nod and smile in return.

"Enjoy, child."

 _How many times must I explain to them I am NOT a damn child!? If I could actually say something..._

Echo thought to herself and was about to dig into her meal, when an overbearing presence came over her.

Echo could not only feel the shadow stand over her, she could smell the alcohol infused breath omitting from it.

She froze and slowly turned in her stool to look at the behemoth of a man glaring down at her with absolute fury. Echo felt her fingers twitch waning to get ready to grab her poison coated daggers from her belt, she didn't feel safe anymore.

"Ya brat, why are you wearing a filthy Horde tabard?!" The man was loud and sneered viciously at her.

Echo glanced over him, he was a nearly middle aged human who was a Warrior by no means doubt. The large plate armor that covered his heavily muscled body and the giant sword strapped to his back made Echo very nervous. It looked very heavy and very sharp.

Echo kept a blank face on, the unrecognizable 'Rogue face' her mother always complained about her having at home. Salem began to growl viciously at the large brute of a man. The Warrior glared at the cat before returning his angered gaze at Echo.

Black gloved fingers twisted and moved in a slow pattern. She had a feeling that he wouldn't understand but she could try.

 _Because I earned it. I was raised by the Horde so I fight more or less for the Horde._

The Warrior's face went blank then confused and then turned into fury.

"Speak, you little wench! This is an Alliance Inn! You take that damned thing off!" Salem hissed loudly and swiped at the Warrior who was sneering at his master.

 _I can't speak you invertebrate! And could you be any louder!?_ Echo practically screamed in frustration at him.

Echo shook her head and that seemed to infuriate the drunk warrior further.

A large, beefy hand shot out and grabbed the collar of Echo's tabard, the Warrior lifted Echo out of her seat and slammed her into the bar counter causing her food to fall to the floor with a loud crash as the plate shattered. Echo tried not to flinch as the bar edge slammed into the lower part of her spine, hard.

Salem clawed at the large apposing hand on his master, but it did little to the plate armor.

Out of the peripheral of her eye, Echo saw a tall figure stand up from the corner of the Inn and begin to walk their way… she knew that blonde head of hair... it was the Lordaeron prince.

"Hey! Put her down! I will not have any fighting in my Inn!" Isirami yelled in her whimsical voice.

"You want to be on the Horde then, traitor? Fine, I'll show you how I treat those vermin!" Echo's eyes widened as he began to reach back and grab the thick handle of his monstrous claymore. Just as Echo saw Arthas come closer, he froze at Echo glare in the Warrior's direction.

 _Act now, stupid! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!_

Without pondering much further, Echo let her Rogue instincts kick in. She quickly slammed her knee into the large Warrior's crotch. A loud gasp of pain left the Warrior's mouth as he dropped her and bent at the waist holding himself. Echo quickly brought her knee back up and hit his lower ribs and then kidney punched him as hard as she could. Then when he fell lower enough to her level, Echo brought her fist up to his bowed face and punched him hard enough where he was thrown back with the force to fall on his back. A sick crack echoed through the room as her fist broke his nose.

Needless to say, the Warrior fell like a rock and was out like a light. Echo looked up at the now eerily silent Inn, many of the Alliance men and women wore mixed expressions. Some of the men were cracking grins and began laughing, some were scowling or glaring at her, some were shocked, and others lacked interested at her.

"Ha! Gillian got his ass kicked by a little girl! Hahahaha!" The small group of obviously experienced looking men, ranging from Warriors, Paladins, and Hunters, that the brute had come from began to cackle with laughter at their unconscious friend's expense.

Echo looked down quickly in embarrassment, but didn't let those around her see it. Echo turned her head at Isirami's solemn face when she turned to the bar.

Echo's eyes were piercing the Innkeepers, they were practically screaming 'I'm sorry!'. A small nod from the High Elf Innkeeper made Echo sigh with relief.

"I will bring you a plate of food when these idiots leave for the night, alright? I'm sorry." Echo's demeanor hardened a little. The brunette nodded softly at the Elf, she turned and walked out of the Inn doors to the city outside, she passed the surprised prince without so much of a glance or notion.

The black velvet sky were sprinkled with little white lights and the luminescent white moon.

 _Traitor? Am I really a traitor? But... I never chose to be Alliance nor am I accepted fully by the Horde. I can't be trained by the Horde, but I can by Alliance. I can't be friends with the Alliance but I can with the Horde... do I belong anywhere? What do these people want from me?_

Echo felt her heart drop a little more as she thought about what the Warrior had said. Echo felt a presence come up behind her and stiffened. She heard the soft and familiar voice of the man she met earlier.

"Are you alright, Echo? I saw what happened and you left without a wor- No! Wait, I mean…" Arthas began to fluster as he tried to find the right words when he realized what he was saying. It made Echo crack a small humored smile.

 _'I am fine, do not worry, Prince Menethil. I am just not used to the harassment to such an extent for what I wear. I know where my loyalties lie, kind of. I don't need some drunk idiot questioning them.'_ Arthas's light eyes widen and a small sympathetic smile came to his lips.

"There is nothing wrong with what side you reside in, that is your choice. I can tell you are very loyal to your people. I'm sorry that happened." Echo nodded kindly at the sweet words of the prince.

 _'It is alright. Thank you for your worries, but I do not need them nor should they be wasted upon a simple Rogue like me.'_ Arthas opened his mouth to say something but quickly sighed as Echo vanished from his sight leaving a small wisp of dust in the air.

 _Are you fucking kidding me!? By the Light! It has barely been one day and already I have been in two fights, made company with two different princes and had my loyalty mocked! If Master Shaw knew this was going to happen, then I need to have a word with him about his teaching methods..._

Echo hissed to herself in a flurry of furious thoughts. Salem began to rub his cold face into Echo's when he smelled the salty tears rising in Echo's eyes.

 _I miss mother and father. This is so much worse than the other missions. I have never once been called a traitor by my own race, not even the members of the Horde have called me a traitor... but is it true? Am I really a traitor to the Alliance just based on the fact I was born into the human race who prefers the Horde?_ Echo continued to silently ponder as she pet her ghostly companion.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

Jumping from roof to roof at quick speeds made Echo feel better at the cool nightly winds whipped past her. She began to slow to a stop on one of the higher roofs, tapping her boot against the violet tiles in thought.

 _No... stop being a baby, Echo! I know where my loyalty lies, and it is with my family. Not anyone else... the Horde and Alliance cannot tell me otherwise. I am a Rogue, dammit! And a pretty damn good one at that! I will not deter from myself or my beliefs, like father said: I am strong!_

Echo nodded firmly to herself and the tears dried quickly. She smiled widely and looked at her purring pet.

"Lady Echo?" Said Rogue froze suddenly which caused her to lose her footing and slip when she heard the deep and beautifully accented voice of the elven Prince. The Rogue caught herself and looked down from her high perch on the lavender colored roof. Echo spotted Prince Sunstrider standing on his balcony in the Runweaver Square.

The soft moonlight made him glow almost ethereally. His hair glowed like stands of sunshine and his azure eyes made even the most beautiful of sapphires look dim. He looked magnificent in his robes, which were now the color of the twilight, a soft crimson and gold. He was looking up at her with curiosity.

Echo relaxed her stance and waved down at him. A soft smiled lifted his lips at her nonchalant greeting from the roof.

"What are you doing up there?" Kael'thas asked. He was surprised when he looked up out of his balcony to think about his day and saw the dark figure standing on the roof directly in the moonlight.

She couldn't sign, what was the point if he couldn't understand her? She shrugged a little and walked casually to the very ledge of the roof above the front of his balcony. The glowing gem like eyes of the prince widened as she stood over the edge of the rather high roof.

"Be careful, you cou-" The words died in his throat as Echo jumped high off the roof, twisting her body over, and landing on his balcony's elegantly crafted banister bars. Kael'thas wouldn't voice it, but he was impressed by the girl in front of him.

"You are a very curious person, Lady Echo." Echo wasn't sure what he exactly meant by that, was that a compliment or an insult?

 _Hmm, is it considered inappropriate of me to be on the Prince's balcony, alone?_

Nonetheless, Echo ginned under mask at him. Kael'thas turned to look at the human in front of him and gave a warming smile.

"You seem troubled, Lady Echo." Echo twitched at the 'lady' honorific. Echo shook her head and pointed at the sky.

The glowing sapphires followed her fingers pointing at the heavens. "Watching the stars?" Echo nodded a little.

"I like to watch the stars as well. The stars give me a wondrous feeling and help sooth my wondering mind after certain stressful days, can't say I'm a scholar in Astronomy though. My friend, Rommath, and I would map the constellations on particular boring nights. What about you?" Echo couldn't help but shake her head at his version of a joke.

 _My father, brother and I would hike far above the mountain of Mulgore to watch the moon set over the horizon and watch for falling stars after all of us were finally home from missions or training... it was beautiful; too wonderful and greatly missed beyond all words..._

Kael'thas' bright azure eyes caught and peered at Echo's molten silver orbs as she strained herself to face him as she sat on the banister's bars. Her feet lightly swung back and forth, and Salem own glowing eyes silently observed the scene, his loud purr caught both parties and was rewarded a smile from Kael'thas for making the air less heated.

A loud knock startled them both, Echo glanced at the sound beyond what she could see from the curtains. A muffled female voice bled through the wooden doors.

Echo watched the Prince's eyes widen and sparkle with utter joy and a look she had seen over a million times by her parents, love; or at least sever infatuation. Echo diverted her eyes sadly at the road below her, she didn't even realize why her stomach twisted in discomfort.

"Jaina?" The elven Prince voiced aloud and got a positive response back from beyond the doors. Kael'thas began to walk to the door in excitement when a realization hit him, he was still talking with Echo.

Turning back and reaching the balcony again to say something, the balcony was empty and no Rogue resided on the banister bars.

Kael'thas's lips turned down in a frown, now he felt a little bad for forgetting his new found acquaintance, someone who had treated him as a person and not as royalty.

* * *

Echo grumbled to herself and climbed into her window without a single sound. The lantern was still glowing a soft honey light all over the room. She took her boots and armor off, finally wanting some real rest. She had training and some sight seeing tomorrow. Her mind went back to the sweet elven prince with the beautiful eyes and charming smile.

 _You are just overwhelmed, Echo!... yeah. That's it! You've never seen a High Elf before today, so you are just easily charmed by him, but why in the hell did it have to be the High Elves' crowned Prince Sunstrider!? You don't even know him, and he is so OFF LIMITS! But Gods, he is handsome as hell._

Echo looked heaven word in exasperation and shook her head rapidly to get the image of the Elf out of her head.

A soft knock startled Echo and made Salem bristle at the noise, but he laid back down to lay in the bed. Isirami didn't wait long as she opened the door and brought another steaming plate of food for Echo.

"Here you are. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. Those drunks know the rules, if they want to fight they take it outside or in the Underbelly. Just leave the dishes outside the door; I will come and get them. Goodnight, Miss Echo." The snow blonde nodded kindly at Echo and left.

 _She's so nice... I wonder what Master Shaw wrote to her to make her be so kind and let me stay here?_

Eating quickly, Echo finished her meal, left the dishes outside of her door, and stripped down into her undergarments to lay down for the night with confusingly strange dreams of a certain elven prince.

Soft cracks and pops snapped in the air of the inn room as a semi awake figure rose from the disheveled bed sheets. Echo stretched her arms up high and yawned silently.

The sun rays peaked into the room through the window, casting the dim room in a warm, soft array of honey and gold colored light.

Echo opened her tired eyes and rolled out of bed for the day. The room thankfully had a small washroom that she took a quick bath in and clean her armor.

 _Training, observation, and exploration of the city with... Prince Kael'thas._

A deep blush crawled over Echo's cheeks and neck. She shook her head quickly and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

 _Stop it you idiot, you are not some little girl._

Echo quickly sported her leather armor and frowned as she grabbed her tabard. She just stared at it in her gloved hands, slowly running her fingers over the crest on the chest. The cream colored Horde insignia stood out amongst the main colors of crimson and orange, and the cream boarder.

 _Wearing this has caused so much trouble... if I was an Orc or a Tauren, no one would question it..._

Echo frowned deeply. She drummed her fingers across the visible flesh of her thighs as she pondered her decision. She usually wore the tabard when she went on missions, but never in the Alliance cities... Dalaran was a neutral city though, and yet she was being hassled much more than the Horde hassled her for an Alliance race member wearing their tabard.

Lightly slapping her armored leggings, she stood and sadly folded the tabard into her bags. Her father and uncle was proud when she had earned it back when the Alliance had tried to raid Thunder Bluff but this place was not a Horde territory, it was neutral.

Echo was stubborn but not stupid. She pulled her mask up with a silent sigh.

Echo shook out the last of the water droplets in her hair and sighed happily. She snapped her fingers loudly and Salem came running and climbing up her figure to rest on her shoulders.

Grabbing a donut from the box on the small table in her room, Echo darted out the window and onto the roofs. She looked over the city and saw people just opening up their shops and starting their day, she hummed to herself in thought.

Echo zoomed atop the roofs at quick speeds till she reached the entrance of the city and jumped down. The two standing guards of city's entrance looked startled as she suddenly appeared, but said nothing. Echo was definitely a rogue at heart as she vanished from view and made a few of the citizens gasp at her sudden disappearance.

Stealthing along the dark, grassy plains of the Alterac Mountains, Echo observed the wildlife and its creatures.

Echo spotted something that made a smile come to her face: small line of bear cubs ran tripping over one another as they played in the open field. However the smile died as Echo slowly reached for her daggers as she carefully caught the sight of the shadow strewn mountain lion that was slowly making its way towards the unsuspecting cubs.

Using the shadows as her cloak, she made her way quickly to the large stealthy beast. A growl ripped out of the lion's mouth and a vicious roar escaped as it darted for the cubs. Echo jumped on its back and grabbed onto its short sand colored mane, it began to buck and roll to get Echo off. Salem jumped towards the cubs and chased them off where they darted away in fright deep into the thick forest.

Watching the cubs escape, Echo felt the air shift quickly as she was thrown off the mountain lion's back. Jostled for a second, Echo used her momentum to jump to her feet and miss the sharp claws coming down where she had been thrown. The beast and Rogue slowly circled each other.

Salem growled as he came back to his master. The ghostly cat hissed at the mountain lion that was ten times its size, it was very interesting.

Echo slowly raised her hands towards the lion, in return the guarded golden eyes became slits as it growled in a vicious intent. Echo didn't want to kill the beast; it was beautiful and majestic, it didn't deserve to die. She didn't want the cubs to die either, so she was in a pickle.

The beast lunged and Echo ran at it, sliding under its airborne body. The lion twisted quickly and lashed out at the girl. The Rogue dodged and matched the lion's pace and movements.

The sparring match, well... to Echo, lasted nearly an hour before the lion slowed considerably and began to recede, obviously tired and fatigued from the constant movements with the human. It hissed, warning the girl to stay back from it as it retreated.

Echo panted and wiped the sweat the accumulated on her brow from the extensive workout with the beast. Salem meowed and jumped down from the tree it had been perched on watching his master train her stamina. Purring, Salem splayed onto her shoulders and pawed happily on his master.

Echo groaned as she looked down to the small cuts and bruises that she received from the lion. A particularly nasty three cut slash on the side of her thigh finally starting to coagulate, nothing she couldn't handle and fix. Shaw would beat the shit out of her in training all the time, it built resilience.

The Rogue ran through the woods quickly and came close to the entrance gate of Dalaran. A soft sigh escaped Echo's lips as she entered the city again. As she walked quietly towards her inn, she spotted the warrior she had knocked out last night at dinner time with his groups, the very group that laughed at him for being beaten by a girl. Echo looked quickly for an escape and jumped to the roof quick as lightening in hopes of not causing a scene.

She couldn't help but smirk as she potted a large bruise staining his nose and eye where she clocked him yesterday.

 _He deserved it._

Running along the roofs just enjoying the cool breeze of the day, Echo began to work on her agility by flipping and twisting her body over the air jumps as she crossed roofs. She could hear some people look up and say something, but ignored them and continued to strain her body.

Looking forward, Echo calculated her next move towards the large and very tall building surrounded by other taller towers coinciding with it... the Violet Citadel if she was correct.

Running full force she leaped up and scaled up the roof tops and used her body's fast momentum to scale up the walls to the highest point she could reach of the surrounding towers. A breath of fear and exhilaration left Echo as she observed the scene in front of her... Dalaran was absolutely beautiful, even more so from a high advantage point.

She looked down and saw some civilians looking up at her in caution, others were confused. She waved nonchalantly.

 _Now... how the hell am I going to get down?_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

Echo let go of her perch and fell down the tower walls, using her feet to scrape along the marble like stone during her fall, she pushed as hard as her feet could and she ended up springing halfway down the fall to fly to the closest roof.

Unfortunately, Echo's footing was compromised as a voice called out to her in surprise... the distraction caused her to stumble and fall into the roof, fumbling and twisting off the building. Salem was fortunate enough to jump from his perch on his master's shoulders and watch the scene.

"Lady Echo!" The deep voice called in horror at what he just witnessed.

Echo groaned at the harsh impact as she crashed along the stone pathway of the Runewearver Square where a small fountain continued to trickle regardless of the crumbled mess in front of it. Twisting her sore body, Echo slowly grabbed the edge of the fountain as support as she began to stand.

Two sets of footsteps ran in her direction.

"Lady Echo, are you alright!? I deeply apologize, I did not meant to distract you from your... training?" the panicked voice of the Quel'Dorei prince pierced Echo swimming head. A pair of gently hands cautiously gripped the underside of Echo to help her stand.

Another pair of hands made their way onto Echo as they gently pressed her to sit on the fountain edge... these ones were smaller and more feminine.

A softer and female voice cut into Echo's swimming head.

"She's bleeding! By the Light, are you alright, Rogue?" The female sounded kind and was worried.

The female's hands began to lift her head to inspect the damage, but Echo backed up from the attention. She shook her head and finally got a look at the female in front of her.

Echo felt her gut twist at the beauty of the girl in front of her... she was tall, but looked around her age, had long golden blonde hair, sapphire like eyes, and was very fair. The royal purple robes gave it away... she was a Mage. They were both beautiful Mages.

Echo nodded her head at the Mage to confirm she was alright. She stood trying to keep distance from both blondes.

Shaking her head quickly, Echo got her barrings and looked curiously at both the elf and human.

"Are you sure you are alright, Lady Echo?" Kael'thas' words were filled with concern and Echo nodded.

Shaking her head lightly and swiping off the invisible dirt she gathered in her fall, Echo smiled at them under her mask and snickered silently as the female Mage yelled in a sharp startle as Salem jumped down from the roof and meowed loudly behind her.

Salem looked proud of his action, Echo looked at him a little less than impressed and roller her eyes.

"What were you doing jumping off the towers of the Violet Citadel?" Echo gave the female Mage a blank look and knew signing was pointless.

"Jaina, Lady Echo can't exactly speak," Kael'thas stated at the Mage, Jaina. Echo looked in her peripheral view from beneath her eyelashes at the blondes' interaction. Golden brows furrowed in confusion. Jaina looked at Echo curiously.

"You know her Prince Kael'thas? Why can she not speak? Is she ill?" Echo felt her eye twitch in annoyance.

 _Why does everyone think I am ill because I cannot speak?_

"No, Jaina. Lady Echo is mute. I met her a few days ago... remember the ambush I told you about that had occurred when I was returning from Quel'Thalas? She countered their plan and attacked them." Jaina looked surprised and gazed at Echo in curiosity and skepticism.

Echo put her hand out to Jaina and felt her eyes softened. This may be Kael'thas' crush, but she was still a nice person and respectable looking Mage... so Echo was going to be nice and formal as she was taught.

Jaina shook her hand and smiled lightly. Jaina seemed to warm up to the girl who looked her age.

"My name is Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore." Echo felt sweat fall down her neck. Kael'thas smiled at the two women and decided to introduce his new friend to his crush.

"Jaina this is Echo Whitefeather of... I actually didn't ask where you hailed from?" Kael'thas' bright eyes gazed in question to the rogue who looked uncomfortable. She couldn't say, could she?

 _Uh... Thunder Bluff...?_

"Jaina? Kael'thas? There you two ar- oh! Hello again, Echo." The warm voice of Arthas came cutting into the stressful conversation as he headed in their direction. Echo sighed in relief. Kael'thas looked annoyed but tried not to show it, Jaina's eyes lightened and she smiled at the new company, and Arthas looked ecstatic as he came closer and spotted the Mages and the new Rogue.

"You know Lady Echo too, Arthas?" Kael'thas seemed surprised, as did Jaina. Arthas smiled and nodded.

"Greeting to you, Echo. How is Dalaran so far?" Echo nodded, she could feel the annoyed gazed of Jaina at her.

"I saw, well heard really of someone falling off the roofs and had a feeling it was you from your color scheme, are you alright?" Echo nodded again. She looked at all three fair, blonde, blue eyed figures and sighed... she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I would be careful of getting too close to the towers, the Council of Six do not appreciate people getting too close to the towers to those who are not permitted." Jaina shook her head lightly and looked past Echo to the towers in a serious thought.

The Elven prince gazed at the towers then at Echo, but kept his expression soft. But his expression went sour as Jaina looked up at Arthas, who was intently staring at Jaina; she walked from Kael'thas' side to Arthas with a large grin.

"I would like to thank you for the treats you sent me, Prince Arthas. They were lovely." Echo kept her gaze on the scene as Kael'thas frowned and gave a minuscule glare that was meant to drill holes into Arthas's head.

 _Oh... OH... love triangle... this isn't good. Not to mention awkward._

"Miss Proudmoore! You are late for your lessons! Ah, greeting Prince Menethil and Prince Sunstrider." A deeper and more wisely spoken voice cut through the tense situation that was building between the blondes.

An elderly looking gentleman in very old and expensively intricate robes stalked forward into the square with a less than impressed look upon is face.

"Oh! I apologize Master Antonidas! I was on my way to the Citadel but lost track-" Jaina was cut short as the Archmage rose his hand and silenced his apprentice.

"We do not blame nor make excuses. Come, Miss Proudmoore... and as for you young Rogue, I do not want to see you climbing the Citadel again; that is not a place for the likes of you." A cold glare in the steel blue eyes of Antonidas cut past the princes and his ashamed apprentice towards the shocked rogue.

Echo glared back with a vicious snarl on her masked lips. She thought about ripping that long, white beard of his and slamming his face into her knee.

 _Likes of me!? Fuck you, Mage!_

The Archmage nodded to the princes and walked briskly with Jaina trailing behind him, the click of his staff hitting the stone pathways followed not far behind. Jaina looked back at Arthas for a second, who smiled and followed beside her silently.

The Elven prince and Echo stood awkwardly next to one another looking after the leaving group with different thoughts.

"Do not let what Archmage Antonidas said get you down. He cares deeply for the safety of the people in the Citadel and all of Dalaran. Some secrets of the Violet Citadel must be kept just that... secrets." Kael'thas gazed down at Echo who continued to glare at the receding back of the elderly Mage and rose her middle finger at the group's direction. A small smirk rose to his lips at her behavior.

"You are a most refreshing and quite humorous individual, Lady Echo." Echo's gaze turned to surprise and softened at Kael'thas. Salem pawed at the prince's robes and was given a lift up and a few strokes.

Echo grinned at the scene and waved her hand outward towards the city.

"Would you like your tour now, Lady Echo? I am free to guide you now that Jaina is going to train." Echo tried to not let his words about Jaina stop her from learning about the city.

Salem back in her possession, Echo stiffened a little from surprise as Kael'thas softly laced his hand over her back and pushed her towards the pathways.

"Let's begin, shall we? Have you ever seen the Krasus' Landing?" A small grin grew upon both of their faces. The sun rose higher in the sky as the day went on.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

 ** _2 weeks later..._**

It had been a good few weeks since Echo arrived in Dalaran and befriended both princes. Jaina as well, she seemed to enjoy her presence in the more girlier aspects. Echo balanced her life between training and trying to hang with the Princes and Mage group.

It was very awkward though when they all got together in a group... it was basically Kael'thas trying to get Jaina's attention who was directed at Arthas who was gazing at said female Mage, then Kael'thas glaring at Arthas for stealing Jaina's attention and vise versa when Jaina did pay attention to the Elven prince... Echo just stood there trying to get the tension of the air to go away.

When Arthas did leave and Jaina not far behind, Echo and Kael'thas would talk, well more of Kael'thas would talk and Echo would listen. Echo decided one day that both should learn one anothers language so communication wouldn't be strained.

Both had traveled up the stairs and into the large, decorative room that belonged to Kael'thas. The Human and Elf sat comfortably on the floor cushions in Kael'thas' less private of rooms where he lived. Echo was a blushing mess, she had never been in the private rooms of the prince, much less being invited in.

They both sat silently at a floor table as Kael'thas drank tea and Echo wrote her responses to him.

Tapping her finger on the table, Echo quickly wrote on her parchment and pushed the message to Kael'thas. Salem sat snugly on her lap, eyes following her quick hand strokes.

 ** _I think I should teach you Sign language, that way you can understand me and we don't have to communicate through letters... I already have to do that with my parents as it is now._**

A smile grew on the prince's lips as his sapphire orbs scanned the writing. A little of the elven canines that most elves had peaked through as the smile formed into a smirk. From sitting elegant and straight in his seat to relaxing visibly, Kael'thas leaned down slightly and let his chin cradle in the palm of his hand.

"Oh? That does not sound like a bad idea at all. I could teach you Thalassian as well, one for one. It would be nice to know all the things you have said to me all those weeks ago... and yes, I do remember what you signed." Echo smirked to herself, he wouldn't like a lot of the things that she signed as they were mostly frustrated insults and random thoughts.

 ** _Good._**

The saucy grin that spread over Kael'thas' face made the crimson rouge of a blush seep onto Echo's masked neck and cheeks. He always seemed so kind and generally happy, except when he was around Arthas...

Echo looked down to the intricate elven table and pondered how to make him smile more... he smiled a lot more around Jaina.

Kael'thas kept a steady gaze on Echo, he noticed her mood changed slightly and a far away look glazed over her eyes.

"Are you alright, Lady Echo?" Light silver eyes snapped up to meet his intense glowing orbs. With a quick movement of her fingers, a message appeared on the paper and was hesitantly pushed towards him.

 ** _I think I can help you out with another subject... with Jaina. It is obvious you like her and she makes you happy. I am your friend am I not?_**

Kael'thas froze for a split second before moving his gaze to the silent Rogue in front of him. He could see the blush rising throughout her face. His lips quirked into a small smile and he leaned forward even more, keeping his azure eyes trained on her. Her scarred brow twitched in irritation under his intense gaze.

"Yes, Lady Echo. I definitely would like to consider you my friend, in consideration for what you have done for me. Why would you help me get the attention of Lady Jaina?" Without looking at the flustered prince, Echo printed her answer on the parchment.

 ** _Because she makes you happy, and I would like to keep seeing my friend happy. If she is in your arms, then you will really be happy, correct?_**

Kael'thas let a larger grin spread over his lips and his eyes sparkled joyously at Echo's answer. He reached forward and grabbed her gloved hands in his larger hands; Echo felt sick to her gut twist unhappily and a rush of heat spread over her face.

"You would really help me?" Echo nodded with determination and smiled at his direction.

 _I don't want to; not really…_

 ** _Yes, or at least I will try. I am becoming good acquaintances with Jaina, we spend time together, and she likes to vent to me and have a female companion to really talk to. I could find out some really good information that may give you a good step ahead in her graces._**

The biggest smile she had ever seen spread upon the Elven prince's face as he read the message. Echo had never seen him so visibly happy, or anyone really.

"If your help me... what would you want in return?" A look of confusion came across the elegant features of the prince as he rose a long, golden brow. Echo raised her brows, just as confused.

 ** _What do I want in return? Do you not know how friendship works? I don't want anything from you but happiness._**

 _It is the one thing that is becoming harder and harder to find._

"You really are a refreshing character, Lady Echo." A blank look swept over Echo's face as she wrote with a frown on her face.

 ** _Stop calling me Lady Echo, it is just Echo._**

"But of course, Echo. Should we begin our first lesson of Thalassian? I have not taught someone in a very long time. Well, I have neither been taught a new language in a few hundred years." Kael'thas leaned back, crossing his arms with a coy grin.

 ** _Shall we begin then, old man?_**

Kael'thas let out a hearty and whimsical laugh. The prince's very laugh caused a small reaction; subtle movement behind one of the scarlet curtains ruffled and swayed, then a quick flurry of pink and golden light flew overhead. Echo kept her eyes trained on it and saw the bolt of light stopped and fluttered on top of a golden T stand by the entrance to the next room... it was a small hatchling, but not just any kind of hatchling...

A Phoenix.

Echo's eyes widened a little and she quietly put the quill onto the table. She had only heard in legends about phoenixes, they were extremely rare to find. Kael'thas followed Echo's eyes and saw his companion finally awake on his perch.

Putting Salem on the floor, Echo stood slowly and cautiously walking towards the bird. She kept herself as calm as possible. The glowing bird gazed at Echo's oncoming figure till she stood in front of him.

Echo bowed her head at the bird and waited till he bowed back. Kael'thas felt stumped as he watched the scene unfold in front of him...

The hatchling chittered and bowed back, spreading its wings wide in presentation. A delicately gloved finger ran over the top feathers of the hatchling's head in which said person of the finger received a soft chitter of appreciation.

"His name is Al'ar." Kael'thas said with a look of surprise as his rather picky companion was easily being sated by a few strokes of the Rogue. The prince stood to his full height and walked to Echo's side; Kael'thas observed his phoenix happily nipping and rubbing against Echo's hand for more attention.

Echo looked up at the tall prince with a grin as Al'ar hopped onto her forearm. Both laughed, but it quickly stopped when Al'ar began to chitter loudly and squawk in fear. Echo looked to the frightened bird and then to where he was trying to avoid; Echo saw Salem in a predatory crawl on the shelf, heading straight for Al'ar.

Raising one hand to stop Salem did nothing as he pounced at Al'ar's direction causing the phoenix is flutter away with a few golden feather to fall onto the ground.

 _Salem! NO!_

"Al'ar! Come back!" Kael'thas shouted as both he and Echo chased after the cat and bird.

It became mania as Salem chased the irritated Al'ar around the room, his main goal was trying to catch the feathery beast in his fangs.

Echo ran after her cat, trying to stop him. Kael'thas was in pursuit to get his hatchling away from Salem, but both would not stop running and flying away.

Echo jumped onto the table and flung herself as high as she could and grabbed Al'ar as Salem pounced in the air to claw at the phoenix.

Cradling the ruffled bird, Echo stood tall and pulled the small pearlescent stone of her pocket.

 _Salem down!_

The hissing cat disappeared with a swirl of sparkling dust back in the stone. The room was nearly in shambles, papers were strewn on the ground, the T stand, books, and a potted plant was knocked over and the tea that Kael'thas had been drinking was spilled all over the table.

A breath of air escaped Echo and a small crack of laughter escaped Kael'thas as the chaos settled.

Both Echo and Al'ar glanced at one another then at the prince in confusion.

"Come here, Al'ar." Kael'thas commanded softly. Al'ar perked up in Echo's arms and fluttered his wings, he immediately flew onto the prince's shoulder and cooed.

"Well, at least I know that it will never be a dull moment when you are around, Echo." Kael'thas humorously stated at his blushing friend, Echo rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged in embarrassment.

"Do not feel bad, Echo. It was a natural instinct for a cat to chase a bird. Though, next time I may freeze him; I do still love my companion." Kael'thas' grin grew when Al'ar looked insulted at his words... natural instinct, pwah!

Echo smiled full heartedly.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile! Also, I know there are a lot of time skips in the story, but that is how I planned it; there must be time intervals for progress.**

 ** _5 weeks later..._**

Echo kept her heavy breaths to a minimum and crawled as silently as she could through the shrubs. Not making a single sound, she tip toed in the shadows of the trees towards the unsuspecting figure a few meter away.

She watched carefully as one of his elongated ears twitched at any sounds... she grinned and raised her daggers.

Azure glanced at her direction and then looked away at another direction.

A large bolt of fire shot out of the figure's hand and singed the ground Echo had stood before she jumped high and onto the tree branch above.

Another figure, shorter than the first and female, came into view and shot an arcane blast to the far left. Echo grinned further and threw a small stone at the smaller figure who yelped in surprise.

"That isn't funny, Echo!" Echo nearly lost her composure and laughed, but kept strong. Jaina rubbed her arm and fired another arcane bolt where the stone came from. The taller figure walked closer to Jaina, Kael'thas, and pointed to the tree Echo was in.

Running off the tree branch as a large arcane bolt left Jaina's fingers and destroying the poor branch, Echo flew through the air and pounced on top of Jaina, knocking her to the floor and a cold blade was placed on the mage's neck.

Echo dragged her thumb across her throat and pointed at Jaina's startled, furious figure.

 _You died._

A hot metal point gently dug into Echo's back. Kael'thas loosely grinned at Echo as he placed his staff directly in the center of her back.

"You lose now, Echo." A coy smile made its way to Echo's chapped lips.

 _Do I now?_

Bending down away from the staff, Echo slammed her foot out behind her and twisted... the staff was kicked out of Kael'thas' hands and Echo threw back both of her feet and kicked him in the chest causing him to skitter back and fall onto his ass in surprise.

Echo made a throwing stance and grinned.

"That hurt you know." Kael'thas grumbled as he rubbed his chest and frowned when he saw the feet prints on his clothes. She rolled her eyes and put her finger to her eye and ran it down her cheek.

 _Oh whah... cry me a river. Do you need a tissue, my Lady?_

"What does that make it now? 14 to 6?" Jaina smirked as she dusted herself off from the ground. Echo kicked Kael'thas' thigh lightly and twitched her head in Jaina's direction. She signed to him quickly.

 _'Help her up!'_

The golden blonde elf quickly rose and grabbed Jaina's hand and helped her to her feet.

"Oh, thank you."

Echo silently watched out of the corner of her eye and smiled sadly. She distracted herself by gathering the strewn throwing daggers she had imbedded in the ground and trees. She enjoyed training with the two Mages. They had trained far out in the forests of the mountains away from the city and other people. Sometimes she and Arthas would train here, and oh boy did his attacks hurt.

"Thank you for helping me practice, Echo! This is so much more helpful than testing out new spells on a training dummy." Echo nodded happily at Jaina and gave her a thumbs up.

 _Ditto._

She didn't know whether to be offended or flattered. Jaina blushed as Kael'thas handed her staff from the ground. Echo wiped the sweat falling from her brow. She walked behind the two Mages as they walked beside one another talking softly.

"Jaina, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Quel'Thalas next week. I am meeting up with my old friend, Rommath; we have a very large collection of tombs that may interest you." Echo rolled her eyes at the prince's sly way of asking out Jaina.

"Oh? I… next week? I am sorry, Kael'thas, but Master Antonidas and I are traveling to Stormwind in a few days. Maybe next time?" Echo could see the hidden disappointment in the prince's body language, but he nodded none the less.

"Yes, next time." Both golden blondes continued to talk, despite the awkward ending of his request.

Echo coughed loudly and waved at them, then pointed up. Kael'thas nodded and waved. Jaina smiled lightly and waved as Echo disappeared in a wisp of dust.

"Echo is a most peculiar person is she not?" Jaina asked offhandedly towards Kael'thas who ginned softly at her.

"Indeed she is; she is a rather friendly creature. It is nice to be treated like a normal person and not like a high class prince every second." Jaina grinned to herself.

"She is a very good friend. Though, I cannot get much information out of her about herself, regardless of what she is teaching sign language to me. It is nice to have a decent friend who isn't always obsessed with training and magic, well like me." Jaina stated with a curios look on her face. It made Kael'thas think about what he knew of Echo as well... which sadly wasn't much.

"Do you like her?" The question made the elf stop in his tracks, Jaina paused and looked back at him curiously.

"... of course I like her. I would like to believe that she is my friend." Jaina shook her head and continued walking.

"That is not what I meant. She seems too really like you. I can see it; it's a girl thing." Jaina smiled and gently kissed Kael'thas' cheek goodbye; it made him stare bewildered after the blonde beauty.

The human prince came into sight from the entrance and waved happily at both of the Mages' directions. Arthas went to Jaina's side with a large grin and both walked away out of sight.

With a flurry of royal lavender and gold colored robes, Kael'thas walked briskly to the Violet Citadel to get his mind off of what just happened with Jaina.

* * *

Echo hummed and continued to bathe herself. Enjoying the freeing sensation of riding the grim, sweat and blood from training with her friends off her skin.

 _Who knew my first friends would be Mages, one is royalty none the less!_

Echo smiled happily in thought and flickered water at the less than impressed cat, Salem, whom sat on the small shelf above the sink. Echo finished her bath and clipped her short mop of waves.

 _Hmm. Something doesn't feel right. It has been months and not a single soul has been sent to test me... Master Shaw isn't like that. What's with that?_

Echo bit her thumbnail then looked out of the window as the sun slowly peaked through the clouds at it made its way past the middle of the sky. It was a chilly, overcast day... fall was a nice time in Dalaran. It was a shame she would miss her family for the festivals.

A small growl left Salem's mouth and he bristled; his eyes narrowed directly at the doorway of Echo's room. A shiver came crawling up Echo's spine as a cold wind swept through the window and touched her damp skin. She stood out of the bath tub and swiped the beading water off her naked skin. Her skin prickled and she could feel the peaks of her breast harden at the chilled air.

Echo tensed and pulled a large loose shirt over her naked self. She grabbed the razor that lay on the stool in a defensive stance and silently stepped towards the doorway... she felt a presence in her room too. Walking into the room with the gleaming blades in hand, Echo observed her room and saw no one...

A yowl left Salem as he hissed towards the window. Echo quickly turned and saw Al'ar perched on the worn window seal, silently observing the cat with caution and then her.

 _Al'ar? What in the world are you doing out of Kael'thas' room?_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

Looking around then back at the twilight glowing bird, Echo decided it was safe and threw the razor on the bed, smiling lightly. Echo shushed her prissy pet who glared at the bird then proudly pounced onto the bed and turned his nose up at them both.

Echo rolled her eyes heaven ward. She gazed back at the chittering hatchling and sat at the edge of the sill next to the phoenix. Al'ar jumped up on Echo's arm and lightly pecked at her loose waving hairs.

Echo couldn't help but crack a wider smile. It was cute.

She gently stroked the Al'ar's neck and received a happy tweet in return... this bird was so sweet, she didn't understand why her pet had to be such a priss.

 _Let's get you back to Kael'thas' room before he notices you left. Don't want to give him a heart attack now?_

Echo snapped her fingers at Salem as a warning, he turned his back towards her. She gently placed Al'ar on one of the shelves of the room then quickly placed on some undergarments and pants.

Echo let Al'ar perch himself on her shoulder. She sprinted cautiously to Kael'thas' banister and picked open the window locks. Stepping inside, a warm and incense aroma filled air wrapped around them all.

Closing the windows, Echo looked around the golden lit room and gently placed Al'ar on his T stand. She wiggled her finger at him and smiled.

"Ah, that's where you have been Al'ar. You sneaky little bird. Thank you for bringing him back, Echo." Kael'thas' voice cut through the room's silence and startled Echo. He didn't really seem all that panicked at his prized companion's disappearance... that was a little suspicious.

Echo turned to look at Kael'thas but he was facing away from her and sitting over his large desk in the corner of the room, scratching and writing furiously on some parchment.

 _Not a good time, I see._

The Rogue silently observed her Elven friend and saw a frown stretching over his lips and a large sigh escaped him.

"If there is nothing else, could you perhaps leave? I am not feeling well today." Echo slumped her shoulders at the prince's sudden behavior change... he turned so sour.

Echo frowned at the golden prince but nodded and silently walked to the banister to leave. A large hand suddenly clasped over Echo's wrist, halting her and causing her to turn to the prince in surprise. He moved very quickly and she didn't even hear it, he had to be holding back in training.

"Wait... I apologize. I did not mean to be so ill mannered, there are quite a few things on my mind as of late. Something happened today that made me think..." Echo raised her scarred brow and nodded.

Both walked and sat at the small floor table. The golden light of the lanterns filled the room nicely as incense continued to burn. It was quiet, so quiet that one could drop a pin and hear its ringing.

Something was seriously wrong. Clasping his hands together, Kael'thas stared a soul searching stare at Echo.

"I know nothing about you." The statement truly startled Echo as she reared back in her cushion-seat. Kael'thas didn't deter from his intense gaze and leaned forward with a dark whisper.

"You know much about me, but I know nothing about you. Why? Do you not trust me? Is that why you will not show your face to us... to me?" Echo felt cold sweat gathering on her neck and her mouth dry.

Hesitantly, Echo looked up in shame at the prince.

 _'If I told you, would you think me different? Would you cast me out like others have? I wasn't even meant to befriend you or anyone else really...'_

Kael'thas' harsh gaze went soft and he grabbed her hands for a second with a warm smile that only he seemed to perfectly carry into her heart.

"No, I would not. It takes a lot to make me truly judge another."

 _'I am a Rogue. A Horde raised Rogue, but an Alliance bred human. That is such a contradiction, no? I grew up with an older brother, mother, and father in the Horde Faction.'_

Kael'thas leaned forward even more and watched her hands intently but kept his gaze strong with her silver eyes when she paused.

 _'I know many languages from most of the races on Azeroth, but I am physically mute. Shut up; I know it is ironic. I have been mute since I was born, at least that is what my mother has stated. I am currently training under an infamous SI: 7 agent since no Horde trainer will give me the time of day and he saw some potential in me. I have been training since I was eleven years old. I am an honest person, ignore my choice of class, and do not have many friends.'_ The prince let a small grin slip onto his face.

"Why in all of Azeroth would you think that I would judge you from your childhood background? I do not see you any differently because of where or who raised you... it obviously worked out well considering how you are now. I do understand the whole tabard ordeal now that I truly think of it." Echo let a smile over take her features. So he heard of that scuffle...

Weaving a hand into the mess of curls on her head, Echo silently groaned to herself.

 _'I am going to be seventeen soon, I am NOT a child, and I really enjoy potatoes and homemade mutton stew.'_ Kael'thas let out a joyous laughter at her random facts about herself.

"That is good!"

Echo smiled a small, innocent, kind smile... she opened up to someone who wasn't a cat or family, and he didn't turn his nose up at her for her differences. In that moment, Echo felt something in her truly shift; she had someone who actually cared about her and not her heritage. Even if it was only a little.

"And the mask?" Kael'thas let a large grin overtake his handsome features as he pointed jokingly at the mask covering Echo's neck and face.

 _'_ _Don't push it. Trust is earned, not given. Have patience...time will tell.'_

The azure orbs seemed to pierce Echo's grey ones... it was a look of trust and friendship. But he knew she delved little descriptive information to him.

 _'_ _Now... about yourself, your Highness...'_

Echo smirked as she watched her new found, and closer, friend be taken aback by her signed question and he began to look away with his nose pointed down. She was rewarded with a smirk.

"Another time for another day. I truly do have packing to do for my trip to Quel'Thalas and then Shadowmoon- ahem, pardon me, never mind," Kael'thas stated as he stood and grabbed Echo's hands and helped her up. Echo screwed her eyebrows forward in confusion at his sudden self-interruption but nodded anyways.

 _Shadowmoon?_ Echo thought curiously.

 _'_ _Alright, I hope to see you soon.'_

With that, Echo disappeared from Kael'thas' sight. Kael'thas looked troubled at his slip up but choose to say nothing as his thoughts raced rapidly in his head.

* * *

**Eastern Kingdoms: Stormwind, Old Town**

The little light of day began to die out and the air's warmth sank into a nightly chill in the Rogue's Quarter of Old Town in Stormwind. The shadows of the large room played and flickered violently against the walls as the candle on the desk swayed with the cold wind's drafts. A darkened figure sat in said desk, hands folded and under his chin, listening carefully to one of his SI: 7 spy's reports. The man smirked at what he heard.

The spy reporting was a short female with dark hair, Zelda Holmes.

"-and she seems to continuously remain around the suspect, Prince Sunstrider." A hidden smirk made its way onto Shaw's lips as Holmes finished her report. This news was very interesting and he could use it to his advantage, to the Alliance's advantage.

"Echo Whitefeather. The ambitious little girl, raised by the Horde, trained by the Alliance. She did make an arduous effort to hide such a fact. An interesting take do you not think so? Having such an asset for the sake of the Alliance in times of war, one who is becoming close with Sunstrider… this is beginning to fall into place, almost perfectly." Shaw smiled almost ruefully at the situation.

"Sir? Why would we care about a defective little girl with confused affiliations? She is no use to us, truly. Why would even agree to train such filth? Do you not remember she is the one who compromised and destroyed the hired ambush when the Prince had returned?" A gruff voice creeped out of the shadowed room beside Holmes. A black glare permanently on a twistedly scowled face; he stood tall and proud.

"Ah, so nice of you to finally join us, Sir Rhonen Reeves. As for the ambush, a sign never to hire such foolish cowards to do a simple job. Do not worry, those who ran have been taken care of. I will stand such weakness," Shaw looked nonchalantly at the muscle lined figure in his view, amusement seeping in his eyes.

"You should have killed the girl, she is not tough enough to be a Rogue; she appears to have no intentions of betraying her Elven 'friend' nor is she competent for this mission." Reeves practically growled. "I am your second in command, Sir. This should have been my mission! I was to report to Dalaran, gather the information on the High Elf's plans and then dispose of him," Shaw held up his hand before Reeves could finish.

"Ah-Ah. Now, Reeves. This is a great plan, the little feather I sent was strong enough to float along the wind and get passed some 'casualties,' but you are right about one thing- she is naive. I have trained her well enough and by chance she naturally found herself connecting with the Alliance's target of suspicion, she is now very imperative to the mission. We can use her to gather information or at least distract the prince while we gather information from the prince and the filthy Betrayer. As of right now, we follow the leads of traitorous activity commanded by Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos. We cannot take any more chances with the Scourge arising beyond the lands," Reeves grunted, annoyed.

"Though, I do have a mission for you, Reeves. Go to Dalaran, it is time to see how our little feather is doing. Test her, see if she is worthy. If she is, then inform her of her change in 'training,' she is now going to be taking orders from me through our friend in Hillsbrad to follow Project Outlands." A sour look came over the darkened Rogue's face at the thought. Shaw's smirk widened.

"If not, kill her. Let us see if the feather flies or falls."

Holmes' eyes widened. A sick pang crawled into her stomach.

"Master Shaw? She… the girl is just a kid…" Shaw rose his hands in silence. Shaw gave no reply.

A sick smirk grew behind the emotionless mask of Reeves.

"With pleasure."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile! Also, I know there are a lot of time skips in the story, but that is how I planned it; there must be time intervals for progress.**

 **6 Weeks Later**

Echo twisted her blades absentmindedly, the forest outside of Dalaran was something she really enjoyed as she natural enjoyed nature but with the cold weather coming in, something she almost never had to deal with in Thunder Bluff, she was more or less disliking it.

The forests seemed so empty in the oncoming winter months... it was a bit disarming to the Rogue.

She sighed and continued to train by herself. Kael'thas had been gone over a month and she was a little worried. But she took the opportunity to catch up and train harder than she ever had.

The last two weeks, she snuck out of Dalaran and had gone to Swamps of Sorrows for intense training… it definitely worked and though she was sore, she was getting stronger... but having her ass or leg almost bitten off by the crocodiles was another story.

Echo wanted to prove herself and make her family proud. But at the same time, her new found friends… they were becoming sparse, except Jaina. She and Jaina enjoyed training each other with new tactics of combat or spell casting.

A loud meow echoed out in aggravation. Echo sighed and looked condescendingly at her companion.

 _Come on, Salem… only a little while longer. Salem?_

She paused as she heard Salem growl lowly and he began to bristle.

Echo tensed as well, feeling a shift in the air.

 _Someone is here…_

Echo jumped and stealthed into a tree. Small hairs rose on the back of her neck, the shift of the air got heavy; she raised her daggers at her sides. A glint of brief moonlight shined off the sickly poison that dripped off her blades.

Echo held her breath and tried to focus on who was near by her. Her silver orbs shifted back and forth, not a sound was made, not a bird, insect, or single breath.

A small rustle to her left caught her attention, but saw no shadow… a distraction.

Jumping high in the air, she threw a small blade at her right side and a loud CLANG rang in her ears as she landed on another high pine tree.

Down below, a single black cloaked figure stood. Not a single breath or sound was made from him as he shifted his gaze up at her. He had to be around his late 40s and well trained judging by his armor… he was trouble, she could feel it.

The goosebumps on her arms did not recede, she could feel he wanted to hurt her. Kill her.

Salem hissed and disappeared in a flurry of arcane in fright of the stranger. This was not good if Salem coward away like that.

A gleam caught Echo's eyes and she felt her stomach drop a little. Two large scythes twisted in his hands and he disappeared from her vision. Echo vanished and jumped onto the top of Dalaran's Walls.

Listening. Waiting.

She quickly snapped her daggers into an X position as a scythe slammed down on them, a foot came up and kicked her in the stomach with its heel.

Echo felt her world tilt and sudden pain spread form her abdomen. The pain almost made her vomit, but she caught herself before she almost fell off the wall.

She glared at the towering Rogue and raised her blades. He vanished from her sight.

Echo twisted her body to the side and kicked her legs out and swung behind her. She managed to kick him out from behind her and he flipped away. Echo leaped at him and latched onto his foot and twisted it to throw him over the wall.

He did, he fell to the ground below. Echo quickly jumped to a neighboring roof of the buildings and threw more blades at him as they clashed with his own thrown.

Echo was suddenly thrown to the ground and the man glared down at her, scythes raised. Echo panicked and tried to find an opening.

She managed to block his blades with her own but with her weapons occupied, she was trapped. Her eyes widened as she felt him suddenly grab her arm and toss her across the roof. She skidded and panted… he was strong, very strong.

Echo gritted her teeth together.

"So this is the best you could do? Pathetic." The man spit at her as he stalked towards her.

"This is how you show your training? Have you learned nothing? This is how you waste Mathias Shaw's training? I should end you now to save his name."

Echo felt her heart stop.

 _H-he is Master Shaw's representative for my training!?_

Echo felt herself grow cold at his words and she became emotionless.

 _You want to see blood? I will give it to you then._

Echo glared at him and suddenly slammed her fist into his jaw with a satisfying CRACK; leaping and kicking both her feet into his stomach, she threw him off the roof with the amount of force she put behind the kick.

Reeves eyes widened as he saw her fist glow a golden hue as it made contact with his jaw.

Landing quickly from a backflip, she walked towards the edge of the roof and stared at her glowing fist, it was encased with some type of magic she had never felt before.

 _What is this? Is... this magic?_

The glow faded quickly and Echo glanced down to the elder Rogue below.

"You little bitch… I have to admit, you got a good hook and with that you get to know my name, Reeves." Reeves jumped at Echo with hidden fury in his eyes, blades taunt.

A series of loud, echoing, clashing of blades and the sound of flesh hitting flesh continued for a while with a series of hand to hand and weaponry combat.

The sun's honey hued rays of light began to bloom into the sky as the moon completely abandoned the canvas of black and blue.

Flashes of black and grey could be seen dashing on the roof tops of Dalaran, frightening some of the confused citizens. Echo and Reeves fought for hours, Reeves had to admit the girl had stamina and agility, but she could not last forever, not like him with his many years of training.

Reeves swung upwards and nailed Echo in the cheek, affectively tossing her over the roof and slamming into the ground below. A loud CRACK could be heard as she landed. Echo opened her mouth in a silent scream of agony, her wrist was definitely broken.

Some citizens gathered around her, worried and frightened. Reeves pushed his way through, scythes poised for the kill.

"I am a little impressed you lasted so long, brat. But you can not beat me; you must die." The citizens around gasped and moved back.

"HEY!" An angry voice pushed her way through the crowd, her long skirts flowed behind her.

 _Jaina?_ Echo thought, she became panicked.

 _'_ _NO! JAINA GET AWA-'_

Echo tried to push herself up and sign for Jaina to go away but a swift kick from Reeves to her ribs silenced her movements. She silently cried out and curled into a fetal position to ease the pain.

"Do not make another move, Rogue! Don't you dare touch, Echo! Killing is illegal in this city, leave. Now!" Jaina yelled at him, her finger began to glow blue and the air around felt cold.

"Hn. Go back to playing with your toys and runes, little girl. I am taking care of somethi- ACK!" Reeves felt himself lose his balance as Echo wrapped herself around Reeves' back and twisted her arms around his neck, quickly cutting off his air.

Citizens scattered and moved away quickly as the struggle began. Reeves twisted and turned to try and pry the Echo off him but she clung onto him like a leech. A sharp prick met his neck and he growled viciously.

"I will really kill you, bitch." Reeves reeled his head back and revved it backwards, slamming his skull into Echo's head. Echo winced and quickly slid down Reeves' back and twisted her legs around his neck and flung her body down to the ground where she used the momentum of his body to swing him over her, keeping her hands on the ground to steady her.

A loud crash and splash was heard as he was tossed into a fountain.

Jaina smirked at the drenched stranger but felt her smirk fall she observed the damage that was befalling Echo's wrecked figure. She could see that the Rogue was limping and holding her arm with a strained look.

Reeves growled lowly and stalked out of the fountain and vanished. Echo stiffened and then jumped far into the air and raced across the roofs with a black blur following her. Echo was becoming cornered as she was closing the distance between her and the Violet Citadel.

Her body ached and she was truly terrified of the man trying to kill her, he was supposed to help her train and report her training to Shaw! Not kill her! This was not what she signed up for.

Holding her breath, Echo put her energy into scaling the walls of the Violet Citadel to get away from Reeves. He followed her though!

Nearly at the top of the tallest tower of Dalaran, Echo twisted her feet to the wall and slammed her foot into Reeves face with a stomach turning, bone breaking **CRACK** as her foot met his nose; she jumped from the suicidal height of the Violet Citadel and raced towards the far roofs of the city below.

"ECHO!" Echo heard Jaina's muffled scream from below.

Fear. True fear sunk into Echo's bones as she plummeted towards the ground. She was going to die.

"Hmm, didn't think the girl would rather die by a fall than by me… heh." Reeves smirked maliciously from the railing roof of one of the lower towers of the Citadel.

Wind slammed past Echo's face, tangling her brown locks into her vision. She held her breath and curled herself in as the ground came closer. Her fingers gripped into her hair and one of her fingers brushed across the beaded feather clip that hung in her hair.

 _Don't' you dare die, young lady! Is this really all you trained for? Just to be ended by gravity? You are to come home to us! You wanted to prove yourself worthy, then fight, dammit!_ Silver eyes snapped open as she heard her mother's voice in her head.

Echo glared at the incoming city and spotted a pole sticking out from a statue fountain near the Silver Enclave; she quickly grabbed onto it in time and swung herself around it. Echo was flipped into the air in the opposite direction she came from and staggerdly landed on a nearby roof on Runeweaver Square. She gazed up at Reeves' scowling figure from above and pointed her dagger at him.

She watched him start to slow considerably and stagger as he jumped onto the same roof as her, silently furious by her recovery. Her poison was finally taking affect, but she was in so much pain and close to her own end in means of stamina; her adrenaline was gone. Not to mention her wrist was broken and killing her. Her moves were up.

Kneeling and trying to take deep breaths of air in, Echo squinted at Reeves as he ever so wobbly made his way to her.

The two Rogues gazed at each other as the day's sun beat down on them, hours of battle was settling down to its final peak.

Echo tried to stand, but she was suddenly dragged onto her back as her ankle was pulled out from under her by a chain he managed to get around her in a quick motion. Reeves pulled her closer to him with a hard yank, Echo thought her leg would dislocate from her hip with the force he pulled her at.

She tried to pull back from him but he was still strong and he quickly pulled her with him as he jumped over the roof and she fell off the roof and luckily landed into the small fishing pond that sat nestled between the Eventide and the Violet hold.

 **SPLASH!**

Echo landed into the deep water hole, startling some of the fishing citizens, her lungs accidentally took a giant swig of the cold water in. She swam up and clung to the edge of the pond's lip, choking and panting. Expelling the icy slurry in her lungs.

The exhausted Rogue was yanked out of the pond and when she tried to crawl away from Reeves, he gave a hard wrench bringing her back to her original spot. He nudged her onto her back.

The hot, afternoon golden rays beat down on Echo's bruised, soaked face; it blinded her from having to look at the face of her death. She took a strangled breath as Reeve put his foot on her chest, effectively pinning her down and compressing her lungs from expanding.

Reeves reached back and knocked down an glowing azure vile, an antivenom potion. He glanced down at the soggy girl below his foot.

"Tch. Your training is lack luster and pathetic, we will have to work on it brat." Before Reeves could utter another word, he disappeared as a large fire ball smashed where he once stood; the gruff Rogue glanced down from his new position on the roof of Runeweaver Square.

The fireball exploded into a collage of scarlet, burgundy, gold, and violet on the wall. Reeves glanced at the caster who created such a magnitude of a fireball. There, in all his scarlet and gold glory, stood the High Elf prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider.

Reeves smirked as a snarl was directed at him by the Elf prince. A golden staff rose and pointed at him, a scarlet energy glow began to concentrate at the tip, but it died when the little Mage he saw earlier ran past the prince and towards Shaw's nearly unconscious pupil yelling her name.

 _"_ _Never return, Rogue."_ Reeves couldn't understand the Elven language but he understood it was a threat and it didn't help the slight static that ran up his spine at the tone of the High Elf prince's voice, whether it be from irritation or fear.

Kael'thas gave a sizzling arctic glare at Reeves and ran towards the pathetic excuse of a Rogue.

He would be back. But first, he needed to report to Mathias Shaw on their new toy or at least a new distraction while they worked.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

The world darkened and spun furiously, it was hard to concentrate. Echo tried to open her eyes but it was getting more arduous to do so. She could feel someone trying to help her stand but her legs wouldn't support her weight.

"Come on, Echo! You have got to stand! Come on, we need to get you to the healers! Echo!" Jaina struggled to help Echo's slippery form. Jaina patted Echo's swollen cheek lightly to wake her up, but she was now unconscious.

"I should have killed him. I had the chance," Jaina hissed to herself as she looked at the beaten figure in her arms. Jaina looked up to where she last saw the other Rogue but he was gone. Jaina frowned; he got away.

Jaina turned quickly as Kael'thas knelt down next to her and glanced down at Echo. His frown transformed into a full out scowl. His golden waterfall of hair cast a dark shadow on his face.

Echo groaned and gently opened her eyes, hazy grey eyes stared at Jaina. She was in pain. She now realized just how much as Echo winced at her touch.

"Echo! You're awake! Thank the light!" Jaina happily exclaimed but frowned as Echo tried to stand from her grasp.

"Echo, you shouldn't try to move too much on your own, you need our help!" Jaina reached out to help Echo but she was startled when Echo flinched and reeved away from her.

Echo held up her hands in the motion 'stop' and struggled to her feet and leaned heavily on the wall.

Kael'thas and Jaina glanced to one another and back at the Rogue.

"La- Echo, let us help you to the infirmary." Kael'thas gently whispered to Echo, but was meet with a cold glare.

Echo, she glared at him and Jaina, held no real emotions on her face but her eyes were cold with nothing but fury and agony.

That was new. And it wasn't much liked.

"Echo, you are in no condition to move aro-" Echo stood to her best ability and wobbled away from the confused and concerned blonde Mages.

"Echo!? Echo, what is wrong!?" Jaina got no response. The golden prince gently placed his hand on her shoulder in mean of stopping her.

Echo walked into the Hero's Welcome and disappeared from their sights.

* * *

Echo sat still and kept her emotions locked. A kind Gnome Holy Priest had saw the commotion outside and offered to help her up the stairs and fix her wounds. She couldn't deny his help, she was prideful but not stupid.

The Holy Priest was really sweet and gentle with her as he scanned for major wounds on her, broken, fractured, and bruised ribs, a compound fracture on her wrist, possible concussion, multiple hemorrhages and bruises, and a fractured Tibia. The pulled muscles were too far too dozen.

The Holy Priest hummed as he wiped off more blood from Echo's thigh.

"By the Light, you would think that maniac was trying to kill you," the joke fell flat in the room as Echo gave him a bland glance.

"Sorry." Echo gently signed with one hand slowly.

 _'_ _It is fine. I think you for your help.'_

"It is not problem, young one. I have seen some vicious battles in my day, but never have I ever seen some one so driven to kill another human being like that man did. You are just a child none the less." His little fingers glowed a soft pearlescent white on her calf as the fracture in her Tibia healed.

 _I almost got Jaina and Kael'thas hurt... Reeves was going to hurt them because of me... I'm an idiot._

Echo was suddenly thrown out of her own reverie and groaned silently, she wrenched her hands onto the stool as she felt the bone fibers stitch back together and the muscles push back into place.

"I know it hurts, sweetie. Just a few more; the major wounds are almost done. I think you can take care of the rest of these little bruises." The Gnomes' large green eyes smiled at her but it wasn't returned.

The brunette lifted her shaky bruised hand to brush back the stringy, sweat soaked hair but a sharp pain ran down Echo's arm and caused her to violently flinch.

"Ah! Don't move that hand. That is a serious break, you will be lucky if you can use it again." Echo felt her heart drop at his words and her widened eyes looked to him.

"O-oh, sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that, it is more of a figure of speak I use with stubborn patients. Don't worry, your hand is fine," the Gnome backtracked quickly.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

The Gnome looked to her then the door then back at her. Echo shook her head.

"Eh! Come back later! We are a little preoccupied in here." The door opened quickly, and low and behold was the golden prince.

"Oh my, Prince Sunstrider. What are you doing here?"

Kael'thas looked shocked at first then annoyed.

"I came here to figure out what is happening with Lady Echo." Echo cringed, he said 'Lady Echo.'

The azure gaze drilled into Echo's side then it went soft.

"Welp, since you are here. I would like your assistance, if you would, your Majesty. I am going to set her wrist and I need you to hold her still, she is going to move too much." Echo stiffened and shook her head furiously at the Gnome but he gave her a stern 'don't you argue with me' look. It oddly felt like her father's own stern glare.

Kael'thas nodded, knelt behind the short stool where Echo sat, then gently grabbed her arms to steady her.

Echo felt flush and her skin was burning where he was touching her, a shock of electricity ran through her and she felt the prince jolt for a second as well but his grip remained.

"Alright, now get ready. I'll count to 3," The silver haired Gnome nodded to both of them as he grabbed Echo's bone protruded wrist.

"1!"

Echo stiffened and readied herself for the pain. Kael'thas gripped Echo's shoulders a little harder to steady her.

"2!"

 **SNAP**

Eyes widened, pupils shrunk. Echo's lips parted in a silent scream of pain.

The Rogue violently flung herself away from the Gnome as he set her Radius back into place in her arm. Kael'thas didn't expect the sudden change of plans and quickly wrapped his arms around Echo's hips and upper chest, trying to restrain her.

Echo silently screamed in agony and almost knocked the prince back but he held himself up and her. Tear rose in her eyes immediately as the pain began to fade as a snowy white light filled the darkening room, the Gnome was finally trying finish healing the rest of her wrist bones. Echo panted heavily and leaned her head back onto the prince's shoulder in exhaustion.

Kael'thas glanced at the sweaty, bruised and still masked face of Echo. He could see the curvature of her lips open and close in heavy breaths. He tightened his hold on her subconsciously and she glanced at him. Her eyes were nearly pearl white with how light her grey eyes had gotten; they were filled with unshed tears and her scarred brows scrunched together in concentration.

"Do not worry. I am here, my friend," a faint whisper from the golden prince comforted her slightly. A shiver ran up her spine from his deep and soothing voice. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder in defeat.

* * *

A feminine figure laid silently in the Inn's room, two Elven guards were posted outside the door for the night by Prince Sunstrider's orders. The figure looked to be sleeping a little more at ease as most of her body was healed and healing; the pain was at a minimum.

Salem's pearlescently glowing form laid nestled next to the mass under the sheets. The room was bathed in a dark layer of shadows from the night, making a nice cover for the Veteran Rogue making his way into the room through the window.

Reeves silently scoffed at the Elven prince's way of protection. He made his way to the bed and the figure laying in it.

A honey coated color light flooded the small room as a lantern was suddenly flickered on. Salem hissed at the homicidal Rogue, his fur was on ends and teeth bared as if ready to fight him.

Reeves broadly grabbed the edges of the comforter and quickly brought them down only to reveal a mass of pillows in the form of a women.

"Cheap tactic… heh. I'm almost impressed, girl. I am beginning to see what Shaw is seeing in you," Reeves stated with a smirk and turned to the glaring figure sitting on her desk, dagger gleaming in her hand.

Reeves raised a silvering brow at Echo. Salem yowled and disappeared as Reeves sat on the bed, bordely gazed at Echo's form.

"It seems the little feather is going to fly after all," Reeves chuckled to himself as Echo's brows scrunched together in confusion but she remained tense as if ready for another attack. Reeves quickly pulled out a wax sealed letter and threw it at Echo who caught it with guarded eyes.

Silver orbs gazed down at the SI: 7's top Spymaster's infamous sigil… she knew. Mathias Shaw.

Echo looked back up to Reeves in confusion. He gave her a lack luster stare.

"You are going to be reporting to Grand Master Rogue Fahrad, every day from now on. Those are your new instructions, and you are to report and give him this," Reeves threw another sealed rolled up parchment at Echo.

"Shaw sees potential in you, and after my little 'test' with you, I can see something, not sure what though. I am one of Shaw's second in commands in the Infiltration Unit. Be lucky he sent me and not another in command; they always kill the trainees." A shiver went up Echo's spine.

"Your training schedule is going to change drastically; consider every plan you had with self-training now done and gone, as it is not doing shit. You are going to train with the Grand Master every day and he will report when you are ready."

 _Ready? Ready for what? Am I ready to be...transferred?_ Echo thought confused. Her eyes diverted down at the two messages in her hands, the parchments both held Shaw's wax insignia.

"The Grand Master is located in Hillsbrad Foothills. Good luck, brat." With that, Reeves completely vanished and was quick to come and go as a breeze in Dalaran's chilly night air. Echo clenched her fists holding the scroll, nearly crumbling them beneath her fingers.

 _What the hell is going on?_


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!** **Also, I know there are a lot of time skips in the story, but that is how I planned it; there must be time intervals for progress.**

In the early morning, Echo showered, ate, geared up, and packed a small satchel. She snuck out of Dalaran and into the early sunrise.

Hillsbrad Foothills was her destination, but something kept nagging in the back of her mind.

Echo raced on Frostsaber through the multitude of pines of the Alterac Mountains. It was a half hour journey but she came close to the Hillsbrad Foothills and dismissed her mount. The rolled up parchment in hand for the Grand Master.

Echo walked to the Ravenholdt Manor, a drop of sweat fell down her brow in anxiety. She looked to a bored guard.

 _'_ _Do you know where Grand Master Fahrad is located here?'_ The guard tilted his head in confusion at her signing. Echo huffed in irritation.

A happy giggle caught Echo off guard as a young child tugged on her tabard from behind. Echo caught the golden gaze of a black headed little girl. Echo knelt down beside the girl and gazed into the almost reptilian like eyes of the child, she was very small, wore a pink dress and held a small stuffed rabbit doll.

Echo couldn't help but smile at the innocent and sweet looing girl.

The child grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Manor, Echo followed without a word. At the entrance of the Manor, the girl's little finger pointed inside and then she ran away.

Confused but none the less happy of knowing where he was, Echo entered the Manor and saw a single figure standing in the lit entrance way.

A tall, blonde man with grey leather armor stood glaring at her. His eyes were the same as the black haired girl, a golden colored reptilian like set of orbs. He looked almost passive with a permanent frown on his face.

This was definitely Grand Master Fahrad. Echo straightend her posture and bowed to him. She presented the sealed parchment roll, Fahrad gazed at her and then the letter.

He took it and broke the seal, Echo kept her gaze straight and focused but she could see the small changes in his facial tics… so many emotions passed over his face. He looked emotionless then angry, then irritated and finally it slowly morphed into curiosity towards her.

 _I wonder what was in the note?_

With a toss of the letter into the fire place, the Grand Master focused his gaze on his new apprentice.

"So you have been assigned to me by Shaw? Hmph. Of course it is like Shaw and that bastard Reeves to stick trainees on me, but a child? That is new." Echo felt annoyed at his words.

"Shaw says you have potential. I will test you on that. From now on you report to me, girl. At 0600 every morning we start training, do not be late. We will train till your fingers bleed and you beg for me to stop. You want to be a Rogue?" Echo nodded.

"Then blood, sweat and tears are going to have to be spilled. I am no easy teacher, girl. From sunrise to noon every single day that you stay in Dalaran, you WILL be here. Am I clear?"

Echo nodded and saluted the Grand Master. He smirked and nodded.

"At least you have manners, Apprentice Whitefeather. Once your training with me is done, I will send you back to Shaw. You are to not reveal any of your training practices nor who is training you to anyone. Am I understood?" Echo nodded, a happy feeling rising in her heart at the opportunity.

"Good, let us begin." A gleam of emerald tinted blades caught Echo's eyes, her new master rushed at her. He suddenly grabbed her by her neck and Echo watched in a silent horror as his fist grew larger in her view as it completely knocked into her jaw.

* * *

 **3 Year Later…**

"So, how was your training today Echo?" Jaina smiled next to her friend. Echo smiled weakly under her mask and gave a thumbs up. Her back and feet were still burning under the hours of running she had endured earlier.

 _'Fine. Tired as all hell, but good.'_ Echo's fingers twisted quickly and Jaina nodded, Jaina had quickly learned the art of signing.

Both women sat on the bar stools in the Hero's Welcome. Isirami served them both some warm mead as they had lunch together and talked, or in Echo's case: signed, to one another while they were on break.

"Yeah, I understand. Master Antonidas has been hammering down on me and my studies." Both women happily hung out together in the Inn till a certain human prince walked in.

"Ah! Jaina! Echo! How are you two ladies today?" Arthas smiled jovially at the lady Mage and patted Echo on the shoulder to which she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Jaina… I was wondering if you… would like to join me in the Harvest Festival in Lordaeron, this week? It would be an honor for you to burn the wicker man for our celebration." Jaina's crystal like eyes widened and she smiled a smile so bright, Echo thought the Mage's face was going to break in half.

"I-I would love to, Arthas."

Echo felt apart of herself shatter at Jaina's acceptance. Poor Kael'thas…

 _'Jania?'_

Echo caught Jaina's attention with a snap of her fingers.

 _'Do you remember that Kael'thas already asked you to the Starlight Festival in Quel'Thas, which is THIS week as well? You did accept his offer.'_ Jaina's smile froze then fell and she looked sad.

Arthas' blue eyes darkened in irritation at the name of the Elf prince and his invitation.

"That's right. Oh, I'm sorry, Arthas. I already made plans with Kael'thas to go to his home's festival celebration… maybe…." Jaina gazed from the forlorn expression of Arthas to Echo who was looking at her expectantly.

"Echo! Can you do me a favor?" Echo didn't like the sound of this already. But she nodded anyways.

Jaina turned her body at Echo and grasped her hands together with Echo's hands, her eyes pleading, "Can you tell Kael that I have to decline his invitation? The Starlight Festival is a bi-annually event, I can go next time, but the Harvest Festival is only once a year… I can make it up to him." Echo's grey eyes widened in disbelief at what Jaina just asked her.

 _'No. How could you!?_ ' Jania was surprised by Echo's sudden cold behavior at her.

 _'He expected you to follow your word… Jaina, you need to let him know yourself! Stop playing with his emotions! Either let him know you are interesting in him or tell him you want to be friends! This is unfair to Kael'thas!'_ Echo practically exploded in a flurry of signs.

Jaina's eyes dropped down to her lap in guilt and looked to Arthas.

"Truth is, Arthas and I have been courting for nearly a year. I-I didn't mean to lead Kael'thas on, I thought I was just being a good friend." Jaina whispered lowly as Arthas comforted her and looked guiltily at Echo too.

"We really have been courting, we just meant for it to be secret till she was done with her training." Echo felt her heart stop at the news. She also felt like the world's biggest asshole. But, how had neither of them told her?

 _'Jaina, Arthas. I am happy for you both, I really am. But Jaina, you need to let Kael'thas know, now! He really does love you and what you have been doing is playing him.'_

Jaina slightly nodded, her golden hair fell into her eyes. "I'll tell him tonig-"

Echo shook her head, tousling her brown lock wildly. _'No. Now, he needs to know.'_

* * *

Echo had never seen Kale'thas as emotionally distraught as he was now. Though he seemingly tried to hide it, the drink in his hands was making it easy to spot. She sat silently across from him in his room at the lavish floor table. The golden rays of light of the lantern and Al'ar felt dull, and every bright scarlet, gold, and violet shade of the prince's luxurious room seemed to be two tones too dark… the atmosphere was really tense.

Echo felt bad for Kael'thas. In her almost five years of living in Dalaran, she had never seen the prince drink in excess like he was now nor had she ever seen him with dark bags under his miserably dull blue eyes.

The Rogue was writing another letter to her parents but trying to keep an eye on the prince from drinking himself stupid.

The near nineteen year old couldn't help but want to comfort the prince who had been a dear friend to her since she came to Dalaran.

Al'ar chittered from Echo's shoulder, pecking at her hair. He wanted Echo to help his master.

A black gloved finger gently stroked the twitchy phoenix's head.

 _Calm down. I am working on it._

"All that time… wasted. She was with Arthas the whole time. I am an idiot," A slightly slurred speak came from the prince, he gazed forlornly into his empty wine glass. He had already finished two bottles of Thalassian wine. Maybe another would help.

Just as he tried to stand, Echo's hand grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down.

 _'No more, my friend. No more alcohol. You are not stupid, you were love struck.'_ Kael'thas' eyes lowered at her words. He sat back down and listened.

 _Heh, you are such a hypocrite._ Echo was just as love sick with the Sun Prince.

 _'My mother once said that love is a mysterious game that people play. Whether they know they are playing it or not. Love makes people blind and therefore vulnerable to the reality of the situations. Some people win but some, unfortunately, do lose. Even I didn't know of Jaina's relationship with Arthas, but I did suspect something amiss. I am sorry, all that work trying to get Jaina to let you court her was for naught…'_ Echo's eyes displayed a sorrow filled expression towards the tipsy elf.

 _'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger I suppose?_ ' Echo shrugged her shoulders.

Kael'thas' half-mast eyes stared at Echo as she went back to her letter, her movements were quick and articulate.

He continued his hazy gaze across her hidden face… she always wore that mask; never once did he see her without it on. His eyes caught the small scar across her brow and he noticed the focus of her silver eyes on her letter.

 _"Why do you not let me see your face? Do you not trust me?"_

Kael'thas surprised Echo with his native tongue, but luckily she had learned his language thanks to his lessons and Isirami's off work help. The question itself made her face burn with a blush. Gods he sounded amazing in his own tongue.

She rose her hands, but signed nothing as if her brain shorted out. Echo felt her heart race, she was always taught by her masters that revealing yourself is weakness.

 _'I… I do trust you, my friend. It is just not necessary for me to show my face…_ ' Echo's hands fumbled with her words.

 _"Will you let me see_?" The prince had to be drunk to ask her this, or maybe he really did want to see his friend's face for once.

Echo shakily nodded and before she lifted her and to pull the mask down, the sun prince shifted in his seat and leaned towards her and his hand rose slowly towards her blushing face.

Echo held her breath as his fingertips gently grabbed the edge of her mask and pulled it down to her neck. The air was easier now to breathe in with no barrier between the open air and her mouth.

Silence. The noise stopped all together in the room.

Echo continued to blankly stare at Kael'thas as his eyes scanned her bare face for the first time in almost five years. The golden prince was in his own world.

She was a child? She sure didn't look like it. Echo looked like a grown Human woman. He was confused on why everyone called her a child, even in his standards every human was considered a child in means of his age but still.

 _"Why do you cover yourself if you are so beautiful?"_ Kael'thas smirked ever so slightly as the pink in her face grew darker at his words; her silver colored orbs averted to her letter and shifted her head which caused her wavy mess of hair covered part of her bare face.

Echo looked very lovely for a young woman: tan, freckled skin; beautifully unique eyes; cute nose, and a lovely set of rosy lips.

 _'I find that hard to believe, friend.'_ Echo signed quickly and went back to her letter, leaving the mask around her neck.

 _"Hmm. My lady, I would never lie to you,"_ Echo gave him a raised brow then promptly rolled her eyes.

The room's atmosphere grew comfortable and the tension flew out the window as Kael'thas' tipsy behavior lessened and he fell asleep next to Echo as she tried her best to finish her letter to her parents.

Kael'thas was leaning on the table using his arms as pillows as he slept silently. Echo gazed at him every so often and smiled softly as Al'ar nestled into her lap. She softly whistled a tune that Al'ar swayed in her lap to. She grinned at the revelation but kept it quiet so the prince could rest.

The letter was almost done.

 ** _Dear sweet Mother and gentle Father,_**

 ** _I hope you are all doing well in Thunder Bluff. I dearly miss you all so much. I assume, from my last few letters a couple week ago, that you all know that my training is almost complete. Then, I am to report back to Master Shaw in Stormwind for his complete evaluation and to finish the last of our sessions- I will finally be considered a Grand Spymaster. It has taken so long. But I know this self-desired journey of mine has costed me my valuable time with you both and Ezekeil, for that I still apologize. It has been almost five years since I last have seen you guys… it has been a trying journey without any of you. I promise that once I am done with my last division of training with Master Shaw, I will be home._**

 ** _My friends, Jaina and Arthas, and I are doing fine in case you are wondering… at the moment it is becoming tense with the war moving closer to Lordaeron…_** ** _Something beyond the distance is arising and I can say that it is of the most malicious of intentions. They are not just whispers you have been hearing in the lands._**

 ** _As for the sun prince… mother, stop asking me about that!_**

 ** _I shall write to you all soon when I have the chance, please be safe and may the light shine on you._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Echo_**

Echo folded the letter delicately and held a white candle over the middle of the crease, the wax dripped off and she quickly pressed the wax seal stamp into it. She then glanced back at the sleeping prince.

He truly was beautiful, kind, and utterly heart melting.

Echo felt her heart twist tightly, she loved being his friend but…

It would be nice to feel the love her mother always preaches about at home. Echo leaned close Kael'thas as his even breaths brushed against her lips, she stopped.

 _What the hell do you think you are doing, stupid!? He just had his heart broken and you jump at the chance to worm your way into his heart!? Pathetic. He needs a friend, not another love sick puppy_.

Echo gently placed her gloved hand on his golden cheek and caressed it up his cheek down though his golden hair and down his back where she patted in comfort.

A small smile made its way to the unconscious prince's face.

 _Why the fuck are you so cute…. Dammit._

Echo bit her bottom lip in thought and shook her head.

The Rogue stood as quietly as she could and gently perched Al'ar back on his T stand, his golden feathers ruffled at the change. Then she made her way back to the table to send her letter, but something caught her eyes.

Something long and pointed. Something that stuck out of the prices head on each side.

 _Elven ears are so cool…_

Echo's fingers twitched and a large smile overcame her face, she ran her fingers ran over one of the prince's long ears and let them linger on the tip.

A hand snapped around Echo's poor wrist, startling her thoroughly too where he made her fall on her ass next to him. Kael'thas held a subtle blush on his face as he gazed at Echo's flushed mess, she signed too quickly for him to keep up. Echo bowed her head, hoping her mahogany curls would block out her rose colored cheeks.

 _"You do hope you realize that touching an Elf's ears is an intimate and affectionate means in our culture,"_ Echo felt feint as Kael'thas leaned close to her face and whispered to her, she could feel his hot breath fan across her face lightly. He would not let her wrist go as she gently tried to tug it out of his steely grip.

Glowing azure eyes gave a long look at the widened silver eyes that flashed with almost a thousand emotions.

She hoped… she really did.

 _Please kiss me. Please, Kael'thas..._ Echo practically screamed in her head at the thick headed prince.

Echo looked bashful and rubbed the back of her neck as Kael'thas let her wrist go with a saucy smirk. A small breath of air escaped her lips, it was mainly out of disappointment.

 _'Good night, Kael'thas,'_ Echo signed the High Elf good bye and took her letter with her out the banister.

Kael'thas stared after the Human as she completely disappeared from his view and sighed. His charade was beginning to run very low around her.

He knew he was playing a very dangerous game with Echo, she was smart.

Very smart. But innocently naïve too.

She would eventually figure it out.

He gave any information out of context, somehow the Alliance knew about it. She was either being followed or she was betraying him by revealing confidential information to her masters.

Kael'thas felt that she was just an innocent in all of this, he was playing her... he already knew about Jaina and Arthas as he saw their courting long before… he wanted to see if Echo was the honest one.

She was, but that is what made the growing feeling of guilt and regret grow in his stomach.

But he could not stop, not now.

He had his people, his home, and his people's magic and equality to think about. He couldn't risk that for a loyal friend.

But maybe, after the fight for his people and home was over, he could bring her back with him as a disciple or even…

A Quee-

He shook his head, never mind.

The prince leaned in his bed and gazed at the small chest that sat nestled deeply under the floor fixture with a magic concealment spell over it; it held and protected his most valuable possession: the Verdant Spheres.

When the time came down to it, he would need them and he would need to build his life anew with then and his allies.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile! Also, I know there are a lot of time skips in the story, but that is how I planned it; there must be time intervals for progress.**

Echo raced the sunrise through the thick pines of Silverpine Forest. She had a mission from the Grand Master through connections of a Grand Marshal.

It was simple enough, scout out the forests then head over to Southshore to take note of the accessibility of the harbor and report back when it is ready to dock new upcoming Alliance ships.

Echo hummed silently to herself happily. A cold tingle ran up her spine suddenly and a fain odor hit her nose.

The more she rode into the forest the stronger the odor got, Echo had to cover her nose with her wrist; she could hear her Frostsaber whining at the smell.

It reeked of death and decay.

The noises of the forest had drastically changed as well. The comforting silence and occasionally bird or insect singing had long been replaced by shuffles and distant groans and growls.

With a creeping feeling along her spine and a quick withdrawal of her blade, Echo dismounted and stealthed her way past large bushes to a nearby farm.

She wished she hadn't. Echo really wished she had never looked.

 _Scourge. So many… By the Light._

Dozens upon dozens of limping, profaning, and knowing scourge wandered around the lost farm… every cow and livestock she spotted was dead and either being left to rot or was being eaten be a distant Ghoul. Some even reanimated.

 _Where did they all come from!?_

Echo glared heatedly and began to slaughter every ghoul, undead and Banshee that she came across. She looked for survivors of the lost farms and nearby other farms that were scattered in the forests… there were none left. She hoped they got out alive as she never found them or she could have slaughtered them as they may have reanimated. She didn't know anymore.

The sun had long passed noon and multiple bodies laid dead below Echo's feet of yet another farm she searched for more survivors of. Echo felt a cold tingle of sadness seep into her at the loss of these people. The heat of battle and blood of these Scourge kept her going.

She wiped the sweat the fell from her forehead and scouted out for any more signs of any Scourge that walked the forest… so far so good.

 _I have to report this to Master Farhad. But right now, Southshore is my last stop._

The journey to Southshore was relatively calm for the most part but the closer Echo got to her destination, she felt a static like energy in the air. Something was not right.

 _What is going on!?_

The closer she got to Southshore, the large plume of smoke rising set her off and the soft ride became a desperate race to the seaport town.

With a swift kick to the mount's side, the Frostsaber and Rogue speed down the road and came upon a scene so horrible it made Echo freeze at the very sight.

Southshore was burning to the ground.

The once quaint and homely buildings and homes of Southshore were almost all consumed by destruction. Many civilians and Alliance guards and soldiers were laid upon the blackened and blood stained grounds.

 _May the light help us…_

Echo dismissed her mount and sprinted towards the burning town and pointed and helped direct the little amount of survivors out of the fire. What made Echo feel angry was those causing it, the Horde were on a rampage.

Orc, Taurens, and Trolls were destroying every building and slaughtering people left and right. In the distance, Echo spotted large reptilian like humanoids were slithering and slinking along the land and water.

The Alliance ships were ablaze and whatever ships that were once on fire sat at the bottom the harbor. The harbor was gone too. In the harbor's waters, floated many bloody Alliance corpses whether they be harbor workers or just travelers.

The deep sinking feeling got stronger. Echo slashed her blades along the neck of a nearby Orc as he was about to beat the head in of a harbor man. Blood splashed along her face and armor. The sickingly warm iron tang haunted her senses.

 _Holy shit!_

 _"_ _Retreat! The harbor is down! The Alliance bastards have fallen!"_ A deep growl of a voice exclaimed in Orchish to the remaining Horde rebels.

Echo felt her very breath freeze in her throat as she looked to the ground and saw a blood stained and partially charred stuffed rabbit. She bent down and picked it up, examining it. Her hands shook violently.

 _No..._

Silver eyes widened in fury. It was Kyla's doll… the very little girl, and infamous niece of her Master Fahrad, in Hillsbrad. Echo gnashed her teeth together and tightened her fist. Echo was so distraught in thought she almost didn't hear as one of the Horde rebels, a very large hulk of an Orc, yelled out to the gathering others.

 _"_ _AY! We have a live one here! A pretty one too boys!"_

There were not many left, possibly only ten Horde members remained from the large raid; many had either left or died in the fight for Southshore.

Echo slowly put the doll in her back bag and armed herself as the remaining group of Horde surrounded her, many held smirks and laughed.

"You are either very brave or very foolish, little girl," the Orc who seemed to be leading the remaining group hissed out to Echo in a poor Common.

 _And you all will die._

Echo vanished from sight. Many of the rebels gasped and moved back in shock. The shadows of the trees that casted over Southshore seemed to deepen and lengthen, almost like the sun was giving no chance of them finding her.

 _"_ _Where the hell did the bitch go!?"_

 _"_ _Find her!"_

 _"_ _What happened!?"_

 _"_ _We need to go!"_

Many of the voices we mixed and some held fear.

 _"_ _Let's ge' out'a h-!"_ The Troll's voice was cut off quickly as a dagger stuck out of his throat and a long spurt of blood followed, then a thump reverberated with the fall of his body.

 _"_ _Run!"_ A smaller Orc yelled out and was grabbed by the leading Orc.

 _"_ _No! We do not leave till we kill every last one of these scum!"_ His growl was furious and gruff.

The smaller Orc was ripped out of the leader's grasp and his head was twisted to a unnatural side with a sick SNAP.

A large spotted Tauren slammed his hammer mace into the ground where he saw a flash of black and grey only to miss and slam into his companion, accidentally killing him.

 _"Come out, you cowardous scum!"_ The Tauren yelled out.

Echo felt bad, he was young, almost her brother's age.

But they had to fall. This was injustice.

Then the Tauren fell, another two Trolls, few Orcs, and lastly the leader stood alone.

He could feel sweat gathering on his brow and he couldn't see or hear a thing like the Rogue. Only the sound of choking from his once standing friends and the roars of the burning village.

Then she appeared. Echo stood directly in front of him, eyes were as cold as steel and held more fury that he had seen in any individual, rivaling that of an Orcs.

He towered over the Rogue, he glowered and growled at her. A sinking feeling began to build in him as his left side slowly started to become numb and he couldn't feel them.

 _"_ _What did you do to me!?"_ Slowly the Orc fell to his knees, hissing up at Echo.

Slowly, she rose a little needle like blade; the needle shined with a purple gloss.

 _"_ _When did… you stick me?… You little coward, he- heh… of course it's poison."_

Echo glared harder at the Orc. She loved the Horde, but this was something she hated about being for pro-justice. Everyone, Horde and Alliance, were to be served justice where they laid their crime.

 _"_ _Well?! Kill me! I will not live with the knowledge of being defeated to an Alliance scum like you. I have my honor,"_ the Orc spit at her and his yellow eyes glared hard at Echo, but her eyes were blank without any emotion.

 _Honor? You know of no such thing. Besides, this isn't a deadly poison… a paralytic. I am not going to kill you, murderer._

Echo made no move and watched as the last of the Orc's voluntary body motions stopped. Echo whistled loudly and her Frostsaber growled at the bloody and smoke scented Orc. Her mount growled lowly at the paralyzed Orc but made no move to defy his master.

Echo hoisted him over her mount and found a small group of hidden survivors, she hoped to see the little girl in the bunch; she wasn't there. Small tears gathered in her eyes...

With a heavy heart but a cold face, Echo marched the group of survivors to Hillsbrad. There were no interruptions and no more Horde rebels luckily. But a few Alliance guardsmen came charging down the roads towards the burning port, she shook her head and watched them pass them and into the remnants of the town.

She could hear shouts of the men at the disaster behind her.

The Grand Master Fahrad watched as his apprentice marched onto the ground but was slightly surprised by the small group of 17 men, women, and children, and a large Orc on her mount behind her.

"What is the meaning of this, Whitefeather? Report." What was to come next set off a chain of events.

 _'_ _Southshore is gone, sir! There was Horde rebels and they massacred and burned the town and harbor to the ground. Nagas have infiltrated Southshore's waters. The Alliance destroyers stationed are gone and the soldiers stationed are dead.'_ Fahrad glared heatedly at the Orc behind her.

 _'_ _This is the leader of the rebels, I did not kill him. He is paralyzed for the next few hours, I brought him here for you to serve justice and report to Grand Marshal Garithos,'_ Echo reported as quickly as her fingers could. The more she reported the more the tension grew and her master had a very serious expression of contemplation.

"Silverpine Forest, report."

 _'_ _It has been infiltrated by the Scourge. I killed as many as I could find, but I found no survivors of the farms left in the area. My best assumption is that the survivors of Silverpine tried to escape to Southshore… but they didn't make it far into safety; the town was ablaze when I arrived there,'_ Echo felt her stomach turn as her master turned to some soldiers and bark out orders.

"Send a message to the Grand Marshal! Southshore is down! The Scourge have taken over Silverpine Forest as well! Go, you fools!" An accompaniment of 3 soldiers nodded and ran off to the stables.

Master Fahrad's golden gaze looked to the skies and finally from the far distance, the black and violet plumes of smoke were tall enough to see. The town still burned.

Fahrad glanced at the survivors and rubbed his temples.

"Find shelter near the north of here, now!" The small group were scared and shaken but followed his orders with the help of some local working class- blacksmiths, tailors, and leatherworkers.

Echo reached back into her bag and pulled out Kyla's bloody doll. She regrettably looked up and presented it to her teacher. Fahrad gazed down at the doll in his hands and froze.

 _'_ _I'm so sorry, Master.'_ Echo signed slowly as Fahrad hoisted the doll into his grasps.

No one breathed for a few seconds. Echo saw his eyes glow darkly.

"Bring that bastard, now," Fahrad gnashed his teeth together and marched to the back of the Manor with Echo in toll.

The things that her Master did to get information out of the Orc and revenge for his niece haunted Echo that night, with every other horrible incident that happened that day. She only wished that her Master had killed the Orc in one swift moment instead of dragging it out.

Echo could slowly feel she was losing herself.

* * *

 **9 Months Later…**

 **TICK**

 **CHH-TICK**

 **CLICK**

 **DING**

Echo sat in her Inn room, constructing and tinkering around with a mechanical grenade. They had become a good friend of hers with the recent mass hordes of scourge. Even after all the years she has lived in Dalaran, the land of magic, she just couldn't get into enchanting or jewel crafting. Thank goodness that Dalaran held an assortment of trainers and vendors that didn't always specialize in all magic components.

The night was cold in the Alterac Mountains and no amount of magic could fix that in Dalaran. Small patches of snow built up at the edges of the window. Wind pushed and pulled at the closed curtain doors. It was near the Feast of Winter Veil... she would once again miss it with her family.

That was nearly the only sound in the room besides Echo's tinkering. The figure standing on the other side of the room was just as silent but held a glare and a aura of irritation.

The figure was a man, muscle lined and had a head of black hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes. Reeves.

"Are you quite done?" Echo tried to ignore the ass of a Rogue.

"Fuckin' brat," Reeves spat to himself under his breath.

 _Listen here old man..._

Echo rolled her eyes.

She stopped completely and leaned back, finally deciding to listen to her Master's second in command.

"Don't get cocky or give that attitude again," Reeves pulled up the simple desk chair and sat in it, blankly looking at Echo. Then he looked at Salem, who laid on the bed's pillow, the cat held a steady glare or protection for Echo.

"It seems you have finally been acclimated to the situation of the war. Good. Oarithos was furious with the news of massacre and decimation Southshore and the Alliance's vessels. The fact he heard it secondhand from Farhad from you, oh… you have done it. I have to say though, Shaw is proud to have heard of your bravery at Southshore. But that is where you made a mistake, in means of a personal matter. You realize you are a ROGUE? You do not make yourself known, at least not yet. Oarithos is no doubt going to try and recruit you for the war." Reeves was the only one to make the slightest amount of good news sound tragically horrifying.

 _'So?'_

Reeves' brow rose and he chuckled with lack luster. He shook his head and folded his arms.

"The fact you are so lovey dovey with your little Elf prince… oh that is not going to fly with Oarithos. Not only that, you're a woman. You are going to be put through hell." Echo's growing blush slowly disappeared with the mention of Kael'thas but a glare grew on her face.

 _'What do you mean by that?'_ Echo made her movements' very precise and articulate with her anger.

Reeves' face morphed into a cynical smile.

"Oh? You didn't know? The prince is on the Grand Marshal's list of traitors, well… not that he has proof yet. You realize that he is one of the biggest racists and sexists beings in Azeroth; if you ain't human and a man, you ain't worth nothing." A scowl grew on Echo face.

She felt disgusted by the man. She didn't care about the sexism, she has heard it all. But the racism...

 _'He really is the leader of the Alliance's forces? Besides, Kael'thas has done nothing wrong. He has informed me well enough of his efforts FOR Oarithos… I highly doubt he is a traitor of anything but being a High Elf.'_

Reeves rolled his eyes. "You blasted woman. You are so love sick that you are not seeing correctly."

Echo glared back at him.

"I honestly can't believe that Shaw is training you, you are the densest human being I have ever meet. He is wasting his time if you can't get your head out of that cloud you have stuck it in to see that your little prince is not all he is cracked up to be and there is a traitor amongst our mits."

 _'And you need to get your head out of your ass by thinking I am just a weak woman who solely bases everyone by who she loves.'_

"Good to hear that. Shaw has a message for you." With that, Reeves tossed a sealed parchment at her and waited as she slowly opened it.

Echo paled a little at her Master's insignia. Was she in trouble? Is he giving up on her? It he finally ready to assign her back to Stormwind to finish her training? So many questions ran through her head at the possibilities that were contained in the letter.

Echo broke the wax seal and quickly read the letter. The more she read it the more she felt like she was being jested with.

 _'Is… is he serious?'_

Reeves held a steady gaze, "Since when does Shaw ever jest?"

The words seemed to constantly circle around in her head.

 ** _Report to Lordaeron in attendance with Prince Arthas Menethil and Jaina Proudmoore. Lordaeron has been seized by the Scourge; make sure the gate remains sealed. Control the infected if needed._**

Echo gazed directly at Reeves.

 _'When?'_

"Tomorrow at nightfall. You will report to Fahrad and then travel to Brill where Arthas and Jaina will be waiting for you. Do not fail. Oarithos will highly displeased. Oh by the way, congrats kid." Then at that last note, Reeves was gone from the room and out the door. Echo raised her scarred brow.

 _Congrats on what?... Lordaeron has been seized by the Scourge…my gods. I knew Arthas was worried about his home but…never had I imagined this._

A steady panicked knocking pulled Echo out of her own world.

"Echo! Echo! This is urgent! Open the door!" Echo jumped out of bed and opened the door to Jaina out of breath and had a look of complete panic.

"Arthas! H-he left! He is traveling to Lordaeron already!" Echo's eyes widened and her head spun with what was happening.

 _'But we are to leave tomorrow!'_

"I know! We have to go, now! Master Antonidas is furious and commanding us to leave now," Jania was trying to pull the Rogue with her towards the direction of the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

Echo dug her feet into the ground and yanked Jaina back. Trying to remain calm, she signed.

 _'_ _Jaina, we must wait. Rushing into things will not be the answer. In fact, it may kill us. Arthas will not get far if he is traveling by land mount. Remember, he needs the army platoon that is built at the side of Lordaeron waiting for ALL of us.'_ Jania's electric blue eyes slowly darkened and her breathing became normal.

"You- you are right. Of course you are right."

Echo sat Jaina down on her bed and patted her hand. _'I am sorry for your lover's home. I know you loved that place too.'_

Jaina let out a small sob and nodded. Salem gently crawled onto Jaina's lap and purred, trying to comfort his master's friend. Echo held her as she cried, she began making plans…

After about an hour, Echo pulled Jaina close and told her, _'Jaina, follow your master's order. Take flight to Brill, you may catch him. I am going to report to Master Fahrad quickly and inform him of the changed plans. I will take flight and meet you at Lordaeron. Now go!'_ Jaina looked hopeful and grabbed the Rogue's hands in a prayer like position.

"Thank you, my dear friend."

In a swirl of violet, gold and azure, Jaina ported out to follow her orders.

Echo dressed quickly in her gear, poisoned her blades and stocked up on her newly made explosives. Something was going to happen, and it was not entirely good. Salem vanished. The Rogue dashed through Dalaran and to Kael'thas' room.

Echo banged on the door till the golden prince opened the door, half dressed. Echo looked up and felt the blush rise.

 _"Echo? Do you have any ti-"_ Kael'thas' eyes were dim from sleep but focused on Echo in the door way.

She signed quickly.

 _'_ _Change of plans! Arthas has left to Lordaeron early, he may attack. I have to go. I came to say goodbye, I am sorry I can't see you off to your mission.'_

Kael'thas tensed and sighed angrily.

 _"And you have to leave? Don't follow, Echo. His brash nature just may kill you."_ Kale'thas grabbed Echo's arms gently and tried to avert her from the problem.

His eyes actually widened and held worry. Echo gently touched Kael'thas' cheek and swiped her thumb under his wide eyes.

 _'_ _I promise to come back. But I need to go.'_ Kael'thas gently put his hand over her and smiled lightly. The prince leaned close and touched his forehead to her and smiled a little wider, his faint breath fanned her masked lips. They had gotten considerably closer over the months. His eyes azure gazed into her silver ones, the shadow casted from the curtain of golden hair he casted when he leaned in made his eyes look even more, dare she say, intimate.

 _"_ _You better, my dear friend."_

 _God almighty, please just kiss me…_

After that, Echo left Dalaran and traveled deep into the Alterac Mountains till she finally came across the Hillsbrad Foothills.

Echo dashed hard through the civilians and workers till she reached the Ravenholdt Manor. The darkness of the night seemed to stretch everywhere from the outside to the inside of the Manor.

Echo was slightly surprised that her Master was awake. Even more shocking and annoying was that Reeves was with him.

"Whitefeather? What are you doing here? You are not to report to me ti-" Echo moved her hand rapidly and both Rogues were silenced as she signed.

 _'_ _Arthas has left to Lordaeron already! I think he plans to attack!'_ Both Rouges froze and Reeves snarled.

"Damn that boy! He may free one of the undead! I have to report to Shaw now!" Reeves, in the first time that she had known him, was actually looking panicked now.

When Reeves disappeared, Echo looked to Fahrad.

"Whitefeather… I know you are to report to me and leave tomorrow, but we can't have this mission slip up. Go, now. The mission is still in hold just scheduled earlier than planned." Echo saluted.

Just as Echo was about to leave, he stopped at her master's voice.

"Whitefeather, you are the best student I have every trained in my many years of teaching. Don't die. I would like to congratulate you when you get back." Echo raised a brow.

 _'_ _Congratulate? Congratulate me on what?'_

Fahrad smirked and for the first time since she began her training with him, he bowed to her then stuck out his hand.

"I would like to Congratulations on passing and becoming Master Rogue." Echo froze and even though the timing of the event was sudden and poorly placed, she smiled and shook his hand with gratitude.

 _So that was what Reeves was on about earlier._

 _'_ _The pleasure to train under you was my honor, sir!'_ Echo felt him pat her back and direct her to the Flight Master at the end of the Hillsbrad.

"I will report to Shaw that you are done with me. I have taught you all I could and everything I know. Now go, finish up with the mission and become a Grand Master when you finish with Shaw. I figured I was going to tell you this tomorrow in case your died, but now is as good time as any time." Echo gave him a blanched and unimpressed look.

 _Oh geez, thanks. I feel much better now._

That was the last time that Echo saw him as she departed from the Hillsbrad Foothills to Brill for one of the most life changing experiences or nightmares she was about to face.

The flight to Brill was only 30 minutes compared to the 9 hour walk or 5 hour ride. Maybe Arthas took to the ground as a way to think of a plan? Hopefully so.

 _I really hope you didn't do anything drastic, you knuckle headed princeling._

The wind was cold, sharp and strangely refreshing. The night was almost over and the very contrast of the opaque orange lightening sky in the far east was a sign that a new day was arising.

Brill was a very small town, it reared to the city of Lordaeron and the flight towers that stationed the Zeppelins... the sight of tower made a sense of nostalgia kick in; after this mission she was going to visit her family. No stopping her mind, her master's words made her worry for her life and she needed to see them again.

Echo spied off in the distance the once proud home of Lordaeron… it looked like it was going up in shambles. She glanced back to Brill below.

She saw Jaina from far below, she was the only Mage in the small crowd of soldiers. When she reached Jaina, she could tell her fried was nearly inconsolable.

"He has not arrived as of yet. But I did spot him close, maybe about a 10 minute journey from inside Silverpine Forest." Jaina walked close to Echo as she looked around the small crowd of soldiers.

 _'We need to guard Lordaeron till he arrives.'_ Both women lead the forces of soldiers to the gates of the infected city.

The minutes ticked by as the stationed soldiers grew more fidgety and uncomfortable. The break of sunrise began its ascension over the land, it was a deep red color.

 _Blood red… an omen of impending death._

Echo glared at the sky till one of the soldiers got rowdy.

"Hey! Why the hell are we taking orders from two women? Our city is in shambles and we are guarding a city of death from a Mage and a-a… thief!" Other soldiers' drily glanced from the panicking soldier to the women.

Echo glared and Jaina looked really uncomfortable and just as irritated. Echo walked up to the soldier and her icy glare made him back up a little.

She started to sign and Jaina got the message, she started to feel annoyed and courageous in terms,

"Yes, your city is infected. And yes, your city may never be the same again, but it is your duty as soldiers to defend whatever humanity and home you have left. These women you so easily disregard happen to be an apprenticing Mage Jaina Proudmoore, under the Archmage Antonidas of Dalaran and M-Master Rogue, Echo Whitefeather, of Grand Spymaster Mathias Shaw. We are not to tread lightly with this world changing situation at hand; your prince on the other hand ma-may not and do the same as you are doing now- being brash and fearful. We have come to defend and protect whatever may be left of Lordaeron. So silence your tongue, it may be your downfall!"

The soldier shut his mouth and bowed lightly at Jaina and Echo and apologized. Many of the soldiers stood at end with their guards up, waiting for orders.

Jaina smiled lightly, despite the time and place, and gently patted Echo's back, "Hey, I didn't know you are now a Master Rouge… when?" Echo held a finger to her masked lips and smiled.

"You earned it well, my friend."

The time for giggles and smiles was over as Arthas' large figure grew out from the entrance of Brill to the city's entrance where Echo, Jaina and the soldiers stood at guard. But he was not alone. A large platoon of soldier followed him on horseback.

 _There were more soldiers!? Where!?_

"Jaina!? Echo!? What on Azeroth are you all doing here?" Jaina glanced down in a sad sigh and began to look frustrated.

"Arthas, you must stop. What you are doing is a massacre. Please." Jaina pleaded. He would not listen and pushed past.

"This is my home, Jaina. If it were Theramore, you would do as I am about to." Arthas sighed when Echo stood in front of him, blade gleamed in her hand.

 _'Don't make me use this, my friend. Please._ ' Echo looked conflicted and pleaded with her eyes to Arthas. The golden blonde couldn't help but look away.

"Please, don't stand in my way. Both of you, I beg you. I will fight you if I must, I want my home back from the sickness that has invaded it." Arthas lowered his head.

Echo placed her hand on his shoulder.

 _'Unsealing the gates, killing the infected and possibly setting them free will not solve anything. Your people could get better, setting the city's people free is a naught motive. More will die if the plague spreads.'_ Arthas glanced up at the shielded gate of his home and glanced back at Jaina then Echo.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't." With that, Echo was thrown out of his way, luckily she flipped onto her feet quickly and branded both her blades at the prince.

For the first time in her life, Echo felt true fear and pain for what she was about to do to what she thought was her friend. Arthas glared down at her and withdrew his claymore, pointing it straight at her throat.

"I will not let my home fall!" Arthas charged at Echo. The prince was beyond words. Just as she was about to sink one of her poisonous daggers into Arthas' leg, both were frozen to the ground abruptly by Jaina. And boy did the blonde look furious.

"Enough! I said enough already! No more fighting. We stand guard till Uther arrives." Arthas looked shocked by his lover's power and then processed the information.

"Uther?…" Echo looked surprised as well. The Lightbringer was coming? That may be a sign of hope.

With her last words, Jaina unfroze Echo and kept her eye on her lover. Echo couldn't help but be proud of her courageous friend.

Both women watched till the sun was completely out and no one came in or out of the city. It became noon when they heard it.

A foul and horrific roar of a cry echoed out from beyond the city walls. Echo and just about everyone else froze.

Echo looked to Arthas and Jaina, she ran and scaled up the wall, trying to remain cautious.

What laid beyond the gates was truly the most horrific site Echo had ever seen, and she had seen some shit in her short life.

The streets and building were filled with the Scourge. She could not spot a single human being left in the city.

Ghouls, Undead, Banshees, Abominations, Zombies… every breath of life was long gone. The Scourge now rule over the city of Lordaeron. Echo couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was like an abundant mindless army.

The plague created the Scourge.

Echo looked down and saw Arthas looking up at her expectantly. Echo made a motion for a rope.

To which a soldier quickly threw up to her, she tied the rope around one of the wall's guard rails.

She nodded to Jaina who let Arthas go.

The climb up the rope felt like an eternity till the prince reached the top. His breath never left his lungs and his grip became deadly on the stone.

Echo waited on baited breath till he spoke.

"No… Lordaeron is gone." Echo felt horrible. His entire home, his ruling land, was gone from Azeroth. She would never understand the pain he felt.

Without saying a word, Arthas scaled down the wall with Echo behind him.

Jaina stood patiently waiting for an answer.

"Lordaeron is gone… this mess… it's YOUR FAULT!" Arthas suddenly turned on Echo and almost decapitated her with a swing of his sword.

Jaina screamed in sudden fright. Echo kicked his feet out from under him.

"If you had let me go in, my home would still be standing!" Echo continued to dodge the clunky moves that the prince threw at her.

"Lordaeron is gone! Stratholme is under siege! My home is gone because you didn't let me fight for them in time!" Arthas was in near tears, a Paladin such as him; it broke Echo's heart slightly to see him like this.

"Arthas stop! Lordaeron has been gone for many weeks! It's no one's fault! Stop!" Arthas suddenly stopped. He glanced at Jaina. It was like the gears in his head suddenly started turning.

"Stratholme is not gone yet... You may be right." Echo's eyes widened.

 _BAD IDEA!_

"Troops! To Stratholme! Remember, you follow the orders of your King, the name of Menethil!" With that command, it was like a switch from scared soldiers to fearless men. The men marched from the forsaken city to Stratholme. The march through the Western Plaguelands was horrific, no matter how hard both women tried to convince the prince he refused to yield and marched on with a look of determination on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

The skies were tinted red, and the air was sickly and tainted with the order of decay. The life that once inhabited the lands of Lordaeron had long been killed or fell to the plague… the spread never stopped. Echo looked around to see how bad it had gotten since she last was here from her very beginning stages of training and quests.

Echo looked to Jaina as a battalion of soldiers from the Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand were just coming up the path near the entrance of Stratholme. There stood a man in thick armor, he looked incredibly strong and expecting of the group, he was a Paladin, and in his hands he held a large hammer that held the insignia of the Alliance.

 _Uther the Lightbringer._

Echo silently gasped at the man of legend. He stood in Arthas' way.

"What are you doing here, boy? You are to meet us at Lordaeron." Uther scowled but Arthas shook his head.

Arthas looked relieved at the sight of his mentor. "It is gone. But I glad you could make it, Uther."

Uther scowled in response.

"Watch your tone with me, boy. You may be the prince, but I'm still your superior as a Paladin."

The prince stood his ground and stated, "As if I could forget. Listen, Uther, these people have all been infected. They may look fine now, but it's only a matter of time before they turn into the undead as did the same thing happened in Lordaeron."

A plea case. Echo ground her teeth at his words.

"What?" Uther didn't already know? Echo knew by word from the SI: 7, how did Uther not know? He was essentially second in command of Lordaeron.

"This entire city must be purged."

"How can you even consider that? There's got to be some other way." Finally someone who saw from her perspective.

Arthas growled in irritation, "Damn it, Uther. As your future king, I order you to purge this city."

"You are not my king yet, boy. Nor would I obey that command if you were!" Uther was thoroughly offended by such disgrace the prince was putting upon him.

"Then I must consider this an act of treason. All of you who dare defy me!"

Uther scoffed, "Treason? Have you lost your mind, Arthas?"

 _Yes he has._

"Have I? Lord Uther, by my right of succession and sovereignty of my crown, I hereby relieve you from your command and suspend your Paladins from service."

Echo couldn't believe her ears. Jaina finally couldn't handle anymore and stepped in, "Arthas, you can't just..."

"It's done! Those of you who have the will to save this land, follow me. The rest of you... get out of my sight." Soldiers began to line up with their prince.

"You've just crossed a terrible threshold, Arthas. What have you become? The man in front of me is some sort of stranger. Do you not see what this pseudo fulfillment of destroying Stratholme is doing to you? It will not bring Lordaeron back. Nor what you are about to do will bring these people back. If what you say is true... they are lost to the Scourge but if not... what you are about to do is a massacre." Uther commanded of Arthas to listen. The reason was right in front of him yet he chose to ignore all sane versions of reason.

"Your father ruled this land for seventy years... and you've ground it to dust in a matter of days, Arthas." Uther prompted to the last heir of Lordaeron. Arthas' shoulder shook with silent rage.

Arthas tried his best to ignore Uther's last words and looked to his lover.

"Jaina?"

The expression on Jaina's face was inconsolable with agony,

"I'm sorry, Arthas. I can't watch you do this." With that, Echo watched Uther and Jaina turn their backs on their prince.

"Echo, please?" Echo felt her shoulders shake but she straightened her back so she would not cry. She shook her head.

Arthas scowled and rallied the troops and slowly entered the forsaken city.

This was the last time Echo every saw Arthas like this again, he gave her one fleeting look and the gates closed behind him and the men.

 _Arthas has finally lost his damn mind. Every bit of it._

The howling and terrified screams of the Scourge and the soldiers within lashed out into the skies and haunted through the lands.

From the distance, a large clumping sound could be heard. The sound of a beast quickly approaching the group.

There was a large figure mounted on an equally large beast racing as fast as they could to the same direction as Stratholme.

The figure grew and grew till the small group of Silver Hand follower, Uther, Jaina and Echo saw it was a Tauren on a Kodo.

Echo felt her breath die.

 _No. It couldn't be. Wait… it is! Ezekeil!_

Echo's eyes widened and she raced forward to the figure as it stopped in front of the group.

The Tauren was shocked but quickly pulled the Rogue into his grasp.

Jaina and the small group were confused by the sudden appearance of the Horde member. Echo hugged the dark grey Tauren tightly, he was dressed that of a Priest.

' _EZEKEIL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? WHY!?_ '

Echo couldn't sign fast enough. What the hell was her brother doing so close to a place of death?

A look of confusion passed over her brother's face. She didn't know?

"Sister, I must go into Stratholme to stop mother! The sickness is too strong! Did you not get her letter about her recruitment for healers to help cure the infected areas?" Ezekeil quickly spoke to her in Common to let the other know his intentions. Echo felt every breath, function and motion in her being come to a complete halt.

Jaina gasped.

"Yo-your mother?... W-when did she leave for Stratholme?" Jaina managed to speak out in worry.

"Four nights ago, we have not heard from her since… what is going on!? The city… no…" Ezekeil looked beyond the group to the burning and hauntingly howl filled scream walled city that was once Stratholme.

"Oh by the Light… I am so sorry, Echo, Ezekeil..." Jaina gently held Echo frozen form, Ezekeil held tears in his eyes and tried to grasp his sister's hands.

 _Mother…. Mom? No… she can't be gone… I promised I would be back…. Mother?…_

Large tears gathered along dull grey eyes and fell down.

Echo opened her mouth in a silent scream of agony and turned quickly, knocking Jaina and the mammoth of her brother out of her way. She turned to run towards the city with one goal in mind.

"No! Echo don't!" Echo darted for the gates.

She was quickly snatched up by Uther, he locked her in his plate lined grasp and tried to hold her still from her rapid struggling. She clawed, kicked, punched, bit, and tried everything she could physically do to escape his hold.

 _NO! NO! NO! NO! SHE'S STILL IN THERE! SHE HAS TO BE ALIVE! PLEASE! LET ME GET HER! NOT HER! PLEASE ANYONE ELSE BUT HER! HE IS GOING TO KILL HER!_

Echo put every effort into her struggles but Uther was too strong and held her down, Ezekeil gently tried to comfort his sister. This was not the meeting he had thought he would have when he would be reunited with his sibling again. Their father was not going to take the news well, but he knew his sister would feel the brunt of this experience the hardest. She was always a mommy's girl by heart.

The march back to Dalaran was brutal and Ezekeil had no choice but to knock his own sister out with a very weak Mind Sear, her emotions were inconsolable. It killed him inside to cause any harm to his sister.

Jaina thought she had it bad with losing her first love, but actually witnessing her friend lose her mother like that and not knowing if she died in the purge or by the plague was nearly if not worse. Jaina couldn't help her friend no matter how hard she tried.

The Scourge had won that day and Arthas was lost to all that he once knew and loved.

A large part of Echo's heart was lost that day.

* * *

 **Later That Day…**

The night had finally fallen over one of the most forsaken days in history.

Echo laid in her brother's arms the whole time, blankly staring off into space, his hand laid splayed over her skull with a soft white light emanating from it.

His deep steel colored eyes, that very similar to their mother's own eyes, were gentle and soft but held an extreme amount of pain and agony as his sister's own. His tears were held for the sake of being strong for Echo.

She hadn't signed a thing after she awoke in Dalaran. She just blankly walked with her arms tightly grasping her brother's sleeve for dear life, afraid he would leave her too.

Echo's once brilliant eyes were dull as an eroded stone. She was deathly pale, her cheeks were flushed and sticky with dried tears, her hair was tousled and her movements were slow.

She looked as though the life was sucked out of her.

Ezekeil nuzzled his muzzle into Echo's cheek and nudged her to look at him, he was careful of his septum ring poking her. Salem lay in his sister's lap in comfort of his distraught master.

Echo glanced up with tears falling. She looked like a child again, it reminded him of the first time his mother and father brought her home; the day he got a sibling. Her eyes sparkled and were so bright back then, unlike now. She held tears and cried out when he poked her face in confusion at her virtually furless form. But she stopped and giggled when he nuzzled her, a comfort he almost always did to calm her.

Her fingers twirled unconsciously in his long grey mane. The white feathers that were clipped in his hair matched hers and it caught her gaze. She gently touched one of them and a tear fell down her cheek. Salem meowed sadly from her lap, pawing at her chin to stop her from crying.

 _"Now-now, my sweet spook. No more, no more tears. We will have time for that at the funeral…"_ A gentle rocking motion lulled Echo into a sleep.

Sleep.

Something he noticed his sister had looked to be lacking from the second he saw her. When was the last time she had slept a full night's rest?

She looked beaten, exhausted and now, sad to say, defeated. Something he never thought he would see in his bull headed, courageous and proud sister.

Ezekeil gently laid his sister in her bed and lowered the lantern light. She needed rest after today. As he gently stroked the fire in the fireplace, he looked to the desk beside him.

The letter caught his gazed like red on white. The letter that lay open with its seal long broken was the last letter from their mother, it had been quickly abandoned on the desk as Echo couldn't bear to read any more. Its emerald green wax seal held his family's seal… the letter that told Echo that their mother went to Stratholme to help in finding a cure or easing the pain of those affected by the plague, it was delivered just today. Too little, too late.

It angered him so, but he left it for Echo to do what she will with it. She needed her own closure and needed to figure out her next moves.

A soft nuzzle and kiss to her forehead, Ezekeil regrettably ducked out of the doorway and left to his room in the Horde Inn as he was only allowed in her room for a few hours. His presence in the Inn made the Alliance "uncomfortable."

"Hm. So that is your brother?" Echo's eyes slowly opened to Reeves sitting at her desk, nonchalantly gazing at her mother's last letter. He put it down on the desk and looked at her.

"Well…shit. Sorry about your mother, kid. Good news, you followed the orders well and Lordaeron is secure and completely locked off. Bad news, Prince Arthas is long gone and Stratholme is out of our hands. The Order of the Silver Hand will be patrolling and keeping a permanent eye on the city and the forsaken out in the Western Plaguelands." Reeves' eyes for the first time in his life looked a lot softer at her than they ever did.

Echo just stared at him with dull eyes. She honestly didn't care anymore.

"Shaw is proud of you. Azeroth is safe at the moment; the scourge didn't escape Lordaeron. We knew one day the Menethil kid would snap, we just hoped today would not have been the day." Reeves stood and knelt beside Echo's bed; Salem gazed at him and narrowed his ghostly eyes.

"2 weeks. You have a deadline to show up in 2 weeks in Stormwind, report to Shaw. It will give you enough time to sort out what you need to do with your family. Then… Whitefeather, finish the last of your training: you have two months at best left with him, become appointed Grand Spymaster. I don't believe in a lot, kid. I had absolutely no hope for your sorry ass since the beginning but you changed my mind, even if a little. I have seen your growth and the fact you landed a punch on me the first time we met, I knew that you had what it takes, have you seen me? I scare a lot of people. Don't throw all this effort and pain in the ass training for a miscalculation," Reeves awkwardly but softly patted Echo's covered shoulder and stood.

Echo's hands clutched into fists. Her mother was not a… _miscalculation_.

The crackles of the fire, warm honey glow and the soft jiggle of the wooden window curtain doors fighting the cold winds outside were comforting.

"Ya' know, I would like to call you Grand Master one day and have a real fight. What do you say?" Echo just closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into her pillow, completely exhausted.

A small sigh escaped her. Then silence.

"See ya around one day, Whitefeather." The elderly Rogue sighed then vanished from the Inn.

Echo turned her gaze to the burning fireplace. The dancing collage of crimson, burnt orange and gold reflected in her eyes, it was calming and it was quiet.

When Echo tried to close her eyes all she saw was the walled city of Stratholme, the screams, howls and rising plumes of smoke rose above all the land… it was utterly haunting.

Gently reaching down to her side, Echo could feel the scabbed over cut that ran three inches parallel across the left side of her waist. She hadn't felt it then but the pain was stinging; Arthas managed to lay a number on her. Silver eyes drooped in thought.

She lost one of her only three friend and her mother in one day.

It was heartbreaking.

 _Is… this how Arthas felt? Not wanting to lose whatever family…home he had left? I'm sorry Arthas, I understand now but the way you chose was not the solution._

 _I finally understand you._

Echo swiped over her damp eyes. She turned to stare at the blank ceiling in thought.

"Mreow!" Salem's low meow called at her, Echo gently caressed his head and scratch his ear. His ghostly essences brought a cool feeling to the overheated room.

 _Thanks buddy._

Echo slowly rose from her sheets.

She walked quietly to one of her small bags in the corner and took out a small pouch that held something small and light.

The pouch was tilted; a rose and white gold ring on a golden chain fell from into the awaiting hand. The small fire opal lay surrounded by the mix of golds in the middle of the ring, catching the glare of the fire. Silver eyes stared deeply at the ring.

 _I was supposed to give this to her when I visited for Winter's Veil._

Echo had waited nearly six months for the ring to finish being made a lavish jewel crafter in Runeweaver Square. It cost her nearly one hundred gold and a dozen missions for the Jewel Crafter to consider her request to be the way she asked and what was required for it to be made. He refused to make it to her mother's size so he took her measurements.

She tore off the useless gold chain and delicately slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. It felt strange. She was never one for jewels and precious medals.

With a curl of her fist, the rogue placed her hand over her heart and began to cry. It started off small and then grew into full out sobs. Not a sound could escape, it never did.

She suffered in silence.

A thump suddenly banged on the Inn room's floor as the Echo fell to her knees and curled her arms tightly into her chest.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

 **AN: WARNING! SUGGESTED SEXUAL ACTVITIY! THIS HOLDS NSFW! 18+ MATERIALS, SO PLEASE DON'T READ IF UNDER 18!**

Echo opened her eyes slowly and tried to focus her blurry vision. She had fallen asleep on her floor yet she was laying on a plush crimson bed. Confused, she rubbed her eyes and glanced around to find the golden light room was not her own.

Brows scrunched in confusion, she glanced to the balcony to see it was still night out. A scarlet and gold covered figure occupied said balcony.

She looked over to the side of the room and saw the golden phoenix hatchling she had seen for many years. Echo gently reached out her arm from the bed; the glowing phoenix tweeted loudly and flew over to her awaiting hands.

 _Al'ar_.

She held a weak smile and touched her forehead to the bird's own. He fluttered his wings and tweeted louder causing the figure in the balcony to come inside the room.

 _Kael'thas?_

The prince held a grimace as he kneeled next to her form in the bed.

 _"_ _Thank the Sunwell, you are finally awake. I heard when I got back a couple hours ago. I… I am truly sorry for the loss of your mother. I understand how painful it can be."_ Kael'thas' hand gently caressed her cheek and his eyes were soft.

Echo looked away.

Al'ar flew to his T stand and turned away. Hands free, Echo reached and cupped his face with hers. She leaned her forehead onto his and nodded slightly.

 _Thank you._

 _"_ _I also heard about Menethil. I should hunt him down and kill him for the way he hurt you, my dear friend."_ Kael'thas felt her slightly shake her head. As hot as listening to him speak Thalassian to her was, the threat made a shiver go down her spine.

 _'_ _What good would violence do to stop more violence? I thank you for your words but… how did I get here. I thought I was in my room?'_ Echo looked confused when he smiled lightly and stood.

 _"_ _When I came back from Lordamere Lake by Garithos' orders, I heard about how the defense of Lordaeron went awry and headed straight into Stratholme. Then I heard about your mother being inside the city long before by Jaina… I had to come and see you. I found you shivering on the floor and brought you here."_ Kael'thas wanted to say more about his mission and encounter with the Naga witch, Lady Vashj, and what he saw after she left to go after Jaina and Arthas with the Nigh Elf, Illidan. He didn't say anything though. Not now.

 _"_ _I would love to congratulate you, my dear friend. Master Rogue is a very honorable title and feat to achieve in any faction, and especially at your age…you're a natural protégé."_ Echo smiled a little wider and looked into his eyes and signed slowly.

 _'_ _I can finish, Reeves said so. I can now finish my training with Master Shaw to become Grand Spymaster… in two months' time... but, I don't think I want to do this anymore…'_ Kael'thas felt his eyes widen.

 _"_ _Echo, my dear friend, you must. You have worked so hard for this. I watched you train and trained with you; you have some so far. Please, don't give up now. You did this for yourself and your family, your mother may not be here with you in the physical realm but she is with you still. If I had gave up when my own mother perished many centuries ago and let it stop me completely, I would not be here, I would not have become a Mage and my home would be in great disrepair."_ Echo glanced up at him and nodded very slowly and then directed her head down. As he when to stand, something stopped him.

Kael'thas felt her hands travel to his arms and she pulled him into the bed with her. He was surprised but laid next to her and kept his arm around her, she curled into his arms and closed her eyes.

He kept his azure gaze on her, she was very pale and the dark crescents under her eyes stood out greatly. He swiped gently at her shoulder length mane of chocolate curls. The freckles he grew to really like along the bridge of her nose were gone and she grew in definition over the years; his friend was no longer a girl but a woman. Her hips were wider and her child like, plush figure grew muscle and became that of a Paladin almost.

Echo had grown so nicely since the first time he met her, she was stronger and always wore her heart on her sleeve no matter of her being a Rogue. Her child like behavior made him smile still and her kindness was abundant even when other hurt her.

But he never considered how her feelings in the end would be affected by helping others with their own feelings, lives, and problems.

The thick eyelashes covered her silver eyes and her cheeks were reddening with color again. His eyes were stuck on her lips, slightly abused by her teeth and chapped but rosy as ever. Light, what he would do to lean in, even for a second, to taste them.

In the beginning, the High Elf prince never considered any intimacy with the Human and now… it plagued him like the hunger for the Sunwell's magic.

He had horrible timing though.

 _"_ _She just lost her mother, you idiot…"_ Kael'thas mumbled lowly to himself and shook his head gently. His grip on her voluptuous waist tightened and pulled her into him. The lantern's lights grew dim and completely extinguished with the last of the oil. The room became dark save for the moonlight sneaking in from the balcony windows.

They laid there for a few hours, trying to sleep but it never found them.

Echo opened her eyes a little and stared at the slit of pale bronze flesh from Kael'thas' robes. His skin looked smooth, she made a quick glance up to his face and she saw he was staring at her.

Her lips parted to want to say something but nothing every came out. Echo slowly slid her hands up his chest and stopped at his neck.

Her face was growing uncomfortably warm. Echo leaned up a little and stopped.

 _What are you doing!? Kiss him!_

 _Wait… don't. He is a prince, an Elf, and your friend… don't ruin it!_

 _You may have lost mother but not your sanity._

While Echo was in thought, Kael'thas watched as her gaze got glassy and she made no move to come any closer towards him. His skin tingled where she touched and he pleasantly enjoyed the feeling of the static, at first when she leaned in closer to his face he stopped his breathing, and waited.

He grew tired of holding back.

His hand snaked up to the back of her skull and pulled her face to his. The fanning of breath caressed each other's faces and Echo came out her own world.

The tension was thick and the air was hot. Echo cupped his face and leaned in the rest of the way.

His lips were soft, warm and tasted of the sweet Jasmine Tea he enjoyed drinking on occasions after long missions.

Echo pressed her lips harder into his and grabbed the back of his head with a fistful of golden hair, pulling him in more. Kael'thas yanked her up from her spot on the bed, pulled her over him and grabbed her hips to hold her in place.

Echo felt the sudden motion of being pulled onto of Kael'thas, so she spread her thighs and straddled his hips to not apply all her weight on him. Hands crawled, moved, soothed over and traveled everywhere on their bodies. Echo panted in the kiss and gasped when Kael'thas suddenly turned them over to where she was under him and he was towering over her form.

Kael'thas removed his lips and smiled down at the blushing Rogue, her lips were deliciously swollen from his own. She was out of breath and her eyes were half-mast with glimpses of want and confusion, and the pupils were dilated so largely that only a sliver of silver could be seen. A steady scent hit his nose and made his pupils dilate.

A woodsy scent of sweet apricots, cypress and mimosa caught his trained senses.

This made the prince smirk in appreciation. But it died as he gazed onto her face... he realized what he was doing and remembered back to what had happened today.

 _"_ _Dalah'surfal… we can't."_ Echo had never heard him speak those words before so she did not understand. Her heart broke at his second words.

 _Is it me?..._

Her eyes got glassy and Kael'thas realized what she was probably thinking. _"You just lost your mother, you are not in your right mind. I do not wish to ruin what we have by my own lustful ambitions while you hurt s-"_ His words died as she gently smiled and stroked his cheek. So considerate.

 _Just love me..._

She shook her head and pressed her lips to his. Before she could consider the permission she allowed the Elf, he grabbed her thighs and pulled them over his hips as he leaned down to kiss her again.

She gasped in surprise and made a silent moan as she felt something hard press and rub in a slight rhythmatic grinding motion into her covered crotch. She felt a pressure grow in her stomach and arousal began to leak from her.

Her hands gently gripped the edges of the partially opened crimson robes and gently pulled them down from his chest and over his broad shoulders.

Pale fingers ran along the prince's exposed broad, golden back, enjoying the muscles twitching under her touch. Echo gazed up at Kael'thas, his face was shadowed and his eyes were glowing like that of stars; so blue the oceans looked like that of a washed out vison. His long golden waterfall of hair fell past his shoulders and pooled on the bed around her head.

Kael'thas pulled back after another kiss, a string of saliva still connected their tongues. The smirk on his lips was once again wiped away as he saw tears in Echo's eyes.

 _"_ _What brings such tears to your eyes, my dear? Have I have gone too far?..."_ A thumb gently ran under one of her eyes, wiping the gather tears.

She shook her head and smiled slightly.

 _'No!_ _Nothing. Absolutely nothing, at least in the moment… I just wish I could speak in this moment when they matter the most.'_

The prince's lips titled up ever so slightly and then he ran hip lips over her neck up to her ear.

 _"_ _I do not need my hearing to know what you want to say,"_ Kael'thas practically purred in her ear and gently placed his lips over hers again quickly before sitting on his knees, practically towering over her.

By the light, he's so gorgeous….

Echo looked away in embarrassment at the beautiful Elf sitting between her thighs and blushed as the dim moon light from outside caught the contours of his body; lean but muscular. His silk robes lay long forgotten around his waist.

Kael'thas smiled to himself at her blushing disposition and ran his hands up her thick thighs on either side of him, it was nice to see her out of her armor and into delicate clothes that gave him a nice view of her body.

The heat of the Elf's hands running up her thighs made Echo shiver and bite her lip only to silently moan out as his hands slid up her hips under her shirt and gently grasp her breast. He looked to her in consent and she blushingly nodded.

Echo's eyes snapped open, she didn't even know she closed them, and her lips parted in a even bigger silent gasp of pleasure as Kael'thas ran his hot tongue over the flushed flesh of her breasts.

Echo accidentally grabbed onto his long mass of hair, brushing hard against the long ears that made her giggle when she thought of them.

A growl reverberated from the prince's chest and startled her a bit, she had never heard that noise from Kael'thas before…

 _That was really hot._

Kael'thas stiffened greatly as a delicate hot lick ran along the length of one of his ears till it reached the very tip, then suction was added making him buckle a little and his eyes rolled a little at the sudden pleasure.

The small growl grew in his chest and he dug his elven canines Echo's neck and applied the suction she was adding. He began a grind in a small rhythmatic gyrating motion where his hips almost never left her.

A silent moan vibrated on the tip of his ear from her lips. The prince quickly slammed his lips into Echo's swollen ones and was just about to remove her shirt…

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

Both parties froze and separated slightly to look at the wooden door. Echo and Kael'thas glanced at one another, both panting and Echo was flushed as all hell.

Kael'thas scowled at the door and gently caressed Echo's cheek; he got up and pulled his robes back into place. His "problem down below" was quiet obvious so he only cracked the door lightly open so his face was only showing.

"Yes? Do you have any idea what ti-" Kael'thas scowled deeper and his irritated voice froze as he was met with two guards and the very own hulking figure of the Grand Marshal Garithos. He looked almost enraged but kept a scowl ever present

The tension of the air grew exponentially and the Grand Marshal's scowl grew at the sight of the Elven prince.

"Come boy, we have much to discuss now. Get dressed and hurry to the Citadel. Plans are changing and you are needed." With that, Garithos and the guards marched out of the building.

Kael'thas frowned in concealed anger, now he was worried if that bastard personally got him. What going on now that required him?

When the door closed, Kael'thas turned and saw his bed was empty. He glanced around and saw Al'ar tweeting nervously at him.

 _"_ _Echo?"_ Slowly, a head of chocolate colored waves peaked out from behind the wall next to Al'ar's T-stand and the fully clothed Rogue gave him a look of concern.

A small smile made its way to her childish behavior but he had to admit it was quick thinking of her if the Marshal had come into the room.

 _"_ _I am sorry, Dalah'surfal. I must go. You sleep here tonight, it would make me worry less and happy about your safety after what has happened today. Al'ar will watch over you for me while I am away, I must attend to some business."_ Kael'thas held Echo in his grasp and placed as kiss onto her forehead and then her lips softly, and enjoyed the last of a caress she laid upon his back.

When Kael'thas dressed and left, Echo smiled with a blush as Al'ar flew to her shoulder and gave her a look. It was like he was smirking at her as well, saying: _You love my master~_

She whistle slowly and grinned as Al'ar happily swayed to her tune. He usually did like her whistling.

She gently ran her finger along the golden array of feathers and laid down with Al'ar resting between her head and shoulder.

Rest came gradual that night, she drifted in and out of sleep till the early morning sunlight peaked through the glass windows.

Echo took a quick glance around the room and saw that Kael'thas had not returned for the night. With a silent sigh, she stood and laid Al'ar on his T-stand. He chittered lightly but slept nonetheless.

Echo left the room and dashed upon the roofs of Runeweaver Square and through her Inn room window and closed it lightly. Not a second later, her room door was being knocked upon.

Echo walked to the door and unlocked it. The towering form of her brother filled the entire doorway, his smile was gentle and his eyes were worn and soft.

Echo smiled lightly back at her brother and quickly filled the gap where his arms held out for her. She loved her family more than anything, so him being there with her helped her cope where the prince's presence filled her other need for love.

Ezekeil lifted Echo from the ground and nuzzled her face which made her silently giggle. He stopped and asked,

"Sister dear, what happened to your neck? Are you alright, does it hurt?" Echo froze in his grasp and gently touched her neck.

She quickly went to her room's small mirror and silently gasped at the large bruising hickey the elf prince left upon her neck. The crimson blush rose and covered her face, she turned away so her brother couldn't see it.

 _'_ _I fell last night and hit the night stand, it will heal.'_ God she hoped he believed her. A drop of sweat gathered on her scarred brow in embarrassment.

He scrunched his brows and nodded, "Would you like me to heal it for you?" Echo quickly shook her head and smiled light heartedly at the memory.

"Come let us get breakfast, then we will have much to discuss. Father… he is expecting to see you." Echo smiled sadly at the words. The news of her mother was still fresh and painful, she could only imagine how her poor father would handle it.

Echo grabbed his grey paw, which practically enveloped hers, then left the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!** **Also, I know there are a lot of time skips in the story, but that is how I planned it; there must be time intervals for progress.**

 **3 Days Later…**

 _"_ _Do remember to come back after the funeral, Dalah'surfal. I would like to bid you well before you go to Stormwind to finish the rest of your training. I would like to bring you to Quel'Thalas with me so that you can see my home,"_ Kael'thas gently kissed her knucles and smiled into them. Echo was blushing madly and shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 _'_ _I will. Try not to anger that meat head, Garithos, while I'm gone. I will be back in a week,'_ Echo signed to Kael'thas as he let her hands fall.

A small grin came to his lips but he said nothing.

With a gently kiss pressed upon the prince's lips, Echo pulled her mask back up and turned away and walked to her awaiting brother at the entrance of Krasus' Landing.

Kael'thas was extremely surprised by the sight of the large grey Tauren looming in the doorway and watching them closely. A large frown on the beast's lips as he looked at both of them on the Runeweaver Square's roof. That… was her brother.

When Kael'thas first met the Tauren, Ezekeil, as he was addressed by Echo; he was pleasantly surprised by the softness and gentle nature that he wasn't accustomed to with Ezekeil's race. But the look of discomfort and the guarded nature he gave the prince in return for displaying such secret touches and notions towards his sister said another story.

Ezekeil did not like the darkening aura that the prince had and seeing his sister with the Elf made him worry that she would get hurt again.

But for the sake of Echo, Ezekeil held his tongue.

Echo and Ezekeil flew to the towers north of Brill and loaded into the Zeppelin that were to return to Kalimdor.

The journey was relatively silent as the weight of the situation was finally settling on both siblings. They knew that telling their father was going to hurt him, if not… kill him in the process.

Aellas was always by his side and now he was alone.

The trip to the Thunder Bluff flight towers came into view after a few hours of flight, the sun was in the stages of setting by the time they landed.

A large Tauren stood awaiting the incoming Wyverns, he stepped back in surprise.

 _"_ _Ezekeil, you're back! Welc- Well, I'll be. Is that you, little Whitefeather?"_ His gruff Orcish was comforting as it had always been and his smile was evident.

Echo grinned ever so slightly and nodded.

 _'_ _Good to see you again, Tal.'_

 _"_ _It's been quite a long time since we've seen you here, good to know you haven't forgot about us. Your mother and old man have been waiting for you for years. It seems it took old Ezekeil here to drag you back."_ Echo's smile vanished and Ezekeil looked down as well.

Tal stopped at the sudden change of atmosphere.

 _"_ _Did I say something wrong?"_

Ezekeil shook his head at Tal and directed Echo with him down the tower stairs.

The journey was agonizingly slow to their home. Echo felt nostalgia as she came across the wooden carvings and tanned leather tent like walls. She delicately ran her gloved fingers over the carvings of the lines of one of the foundational poles.

It had marked lines from about two feet to her own level; her mother loved these markings of her children's growth over the years. She marked and celebrated every one of them. The thought made her lips wobble a little.

Gently, Ezekeil pushed back the leather flaps and Echo slowly walked in. Almost nothing had changed since the day she left for Dalaran.

There was not a soul in the room. Echo looked upstairs and all around but did not see her father. Ezekeil sat down and pulled himself up to the table.

 _"_ _He should be here in a few minutes, we got home early. Echo… do you want to leave so I may tell him?"_ Echo looked shocked at the question, her brother held tears in his eyes as he asked. He was such a softy but so was she.

 _'_ _No. I am here with you. She was our mother. No, she is still our mother, my dear brother.'_

Echo gently laid her hand on her brother head and kissed his furry forehead. Ezekeil grabbed her hand and tightly held her grip.

The moment was later followed by a sequence of soft thumps of hoofs on the cobble stones of the Thunder Bluff walkways. The time had come.

Echo stood straight and looked to the door with her back straight and her hands folded behind her in a formal stance that she was taught with her elders.

The large shadow grew over the entrance flaps and an onyx colored fur appeared opening the flaps. Echo froze as her father walked in slowly, his hair was long and streaked with grey, more so than when she last saw him.

She felt hot tears sting her eyes but tried to keep them in. She was only human after all.

 _"_ _My… my dear Echo… it has been so long since I last saw you_ ," Echo let her stance fall and dashed into his open arms. She held him tightly, she didn't want to tell him.

She couldn't break his heart like that, but it would kill him more if he didn't know.

With a shaky breath, she backed away and was surprised with the amount of heavy tears gathering in his earthy brown eyes. Ezekeil stood and placed a large hand on his father's shoulder.

Echo felt her own tears over take her.

 _"_ _F-Father, we have something to tell you. It is… we-we…"_ Ezekeil seemed to have a tough time trying to speak, Echo had never seen her brother choke like this.

Cairin gently touched his son's hand and nod.

 _"_ _I know, my children. I know. I felt something change the day she left. I know my love is gone from this world…"_ Tears felt from his eyes and past his snout. His voice sounded weak but tried to stay strong for them.

 _"_ _I knew in my heart that my love, Aellas, had left this world when me she spoke to me in the Dream… I had hoped it was not the case but it seems the Scourge have won this battle. They will never win the war. My loves, she may have been taken from us in the physical world, but she is always with us, I can feel her."_ Cairin gently held both his children to his sides and silently let the tears fall.

The reunion was joyful, mournful and reminiscent.

* * *

 **4 Days Later…**

The funeral was a sad but joyous day, it was a day to remember, relive, and let the life of Aellas Whitefeather rest till the day her family came with her to the spirit realm.

Echo dressed in a long black dress as her brother and father dressed in deep black and grey robes with her. Almost all of the Thunder Bluff residents, many Horde members of the healing community and some of the members, both Night Elves and Taurens, of the Cenarion Circle came to pay respects.

Many people cried and could not believe the news. The funeral was placed in the sacred cemetery of Thunder Bluff, the day was overcast and threatening on raining.

Echo watched with saddening eyes as the large grave marker was placed in the ground of bright green grass. If only her body could be resting in peace with her soul. The marker was simple yet beautiful in the shape that held her emblem of Priesthood. Flowers of many varieties like Mageroyal, Briarthorn Bramble, Kingsblood, Wild Steelbloom, and Dreamfoil.

Echo, Cairin, and Ezekeil all held a single Twilight Jasmine. Aellas' favorite flower.

They were beautiful and held so many wonderful healing components. As it was their turn, Echo gently kneeled down and laid the flowers in the front of the grave.

When the ceremony was nearing an end, many guest left their respects till it was the family members alone at the grave.

Echo was gently touching the stone, reading the words over and over again.

She pulled the multi golden ring off her finger and placed it gently on top of the marker where the bundle of flowers left an opening.

 _Rest in peace, mother. I will see you again one day._

Echo folded her hands in front of her and bowed to the stone.

 _"Echo, it seems someone is here for you_." Echo turned to the voice of her brother as he called to her pointing his thumb in the direction of a violet and golden figure dismounting a pale Hawkstrider near the entrance of Thunder Bluff, he was guarded by three other riders dismounting.

 _No way._

Echo walked forward a little in disbelief.

The figure gently reached for something on his Hawkstrider and seemed to tell something to the guards as they stayed put next to the mount.

Echo felt her heart race and watched frozen as the High Elf prince walked towards her and her family with a large bushel of some strange glowers she had never seen before. They were scarlet in color and glowed a vibrant crimson in a way that made them look like they were on fire.

Kael'thas walked towards her with a somber expression on his face and was dressed in extremely expensive and traditional violet, azure and golden robes. He walked to Cairin and gently bowed to him.

 _"I am truly sorry for your loss, Druid Whitefeather. I have heard much appraise of your wife from your daughter over the years, she is a truly wonderful friend of mine. It is such a sad day indeed. I was hoping to give my respects."_ Kael'thas spoke calmly and stood straight.

Cairin bowed back.

 _"I thank you for your words, your Majesty. But it is a joyous day, it is a day to remember my dear Aellas as she once was. There was no sad day in life whilst knowing she walked and changed this world."_ Cairin gently put his hand on Kael'thas shoulder and nodded.

 _"As for my daughter, any friend of hers is our friend. We know our daughter has wonderful judge of character, she spoke much about you in her letters. You are indeed as kind as she said."_

Echo felt her face redden at her father's words and felt her scarred brow twitch in irritation at her father.

Kael'thas unconsciously felt guilty at those words, but a soft smile melded its way onto the Sun Prince's lips and his gaze caught hers.

 _"I brought your mother some Fire Caps. They are very rare in Azeroth but I know they shall bloom here wonderfully with your mother. I hope I am not intruding,"_ Kael'thas handed the beautiful bundle of flowers to Cairin as he asked almost sheepishly.

 _"Not at all. We thank you. Your words are very kind."_ Cairin planted the bundle of flowers and placed a hand on the grave.

 _"Wait for me my love. I will be there with you again,"_ Cairin got up and grabbed Ezekeil's arm and directed them both towards the city.

Echo stood next to Kael'thas, smiling lightly at him as he gazed down at her.

" _We shall let you two have your privacy but come back up after. We feast afterwards."_ With parting glances from Cairin and an uncomfortable look that Ezekeil gave his dad, they left the two alone… well as alone as the two can be with his guards a couple dozen meters away.

 _'You came…why? Kael'thas, why did you come here!?'_ Echo almost looked angered as she signed.

 _"Because you were in pain. I wanted to be there for my friend as you have always been for me- that is why, Echo."_ Echo suddenly stopped, her heart racing.

She pulled his figure towards her quickly and placed her lips onto his.

Echo grabbed his hair and pressed his lips harder into hers, feeling the warmth she had been missing since the night she learned of her mother's death.

Kael'thas gently placed his hand on the back of the human's skull and rubbed it down to her neck to hold her in place.

A crack of thunder startled Echo from his lips and she glanced to the grey skies. A soft rain drop caught her cheek and then another.

The soft rainfall grew by the second till a full sheet of rain covered over everything. Both figures were soaked to the bone and continued to stare at each other. Their hands were grasped together.

Echo just looked at Kael'thas and ran her thumb over his cheek. His hair stuck to his skin like melting gold on marble. She knew no doubt her messy waves clung to her face like a hot mess.

 _'Thank you, Kael'thas.'_

Both walked to the entrance of Thunder Bluff with the guardsmen in tow. Many guards tried not to believe the scene they just witnessed. Their prince was just kissing a human… a lowly human rogue. They guarded their prince nonetheless but would have to report back to the Grand Magister Rommath; he would not be happy about the prince's choices.

The feast was heavenly and despite having been soaked to the bone, Kael'thas and Echo stayed together the rest of the night during celebrations.

It was not till the end of the week that Kael'thas had to leave, Echo and Kael'thas didn't get to spend as much time with him as she hoped for as her brother and father tried to keep her busy with preparations to Stormwind.

Echo was annoyed with them but never voiced it as she loved her family for all they did for her and she sort of knew they were trying to help her but something was off about their true intentions.

Kael'thas gently placed his hand on Echo's neck and kissed her forehead.

 _"I must go back to Quel'Thalas. I wish we could have met in Dalaran but it looks like that time is not our side. I am being summoned back home and you are going to Stormwind to finish your training. I hope that after, if you are still willing to, you could come to Quel'Thalas with me to see Silvermoon?"_ Echo blushed and nodded excitedly.

The prince's smile was as bright as the Sun itself at her acceptance. He placed his lips on her knuckles and kissed her goodbye as his guards and he left for the flight master.

 _'Safe travels.'_ Echo waved him goodbye.

 _"Hhmm, you are smitten it seems."_ Tal snorted and laughed at the blushing Rogue. Echo ignored him and walked back home.

Echo walked back into her home and was surprised to see her father and brother in a heated discussion. Both stopped and looked at her suddent appearance.

 _'Okay you two. Enough. All this week you have not let me spend almost any time with Kael'thas. Why? What the hell are you two doing?'_ Echo stopped signing and waited with crossed arms.

Cairin coughed lightly and patted the seat next to him. Ezekeil glanced nervously at his sister.

 _"Echo, my dear heart. We love you dearly, but something is not right. There is something dark growing in the prince's heart that you may not see."_ Echo froze and felt her eyes widen.

 _What?_

 _"Echo, ever since I met the prince I have too felt the presence of something sinister growing in his heart, I say this because I do not want you to get hurt…"_ Ezekeil watched his sister start to glare at them both.

 _'There is nothing wrong with Kael'thas! He is kind, intelligent, and I have never once seen a speck of evil in him. The only darkness you may 'see' is the fact he had to deal with a racist asshole of a Marshal every day since the war began. How dare you both… I know you love me but this is my decision!'_ Echo went to stand but felt her father pull her back down gently.

 _"Calm yourself, Echo."_ Echo felt herself freeze. Her father has never once raised his voice, so this was new.

Cairin tuned to face her and held her hands in both of his.

 _"That is not why I only speak of staying distant from the prince, my sweet. He is a prince… an Elven King to be. I only speak this to you, Echo, because he was born and raised from centuries of royal blood linage. I want to stop this disaster before it truly begins, you may love him and want to marry but that is not what his sovereignty will allow him to do; his people and court will never allow a Human to wed and taint the bloodline,"_ Echo genuinely felt her heart break with every word he spoke.

She knew deep down inside that her relationship with Kael'thas would never blossom but she wanted to believe... she wanted to believe she had a chance to be happy- with him. The only reason why Jaina was considered to be a match to Kael'thas was because of her social class, actual class, and title of aristocracy.

Echo felt her body tremble lightly.

 _"Look at me."_ Echo glance up to her father's deep brown eyes.

 _"I would never want you to get hurt, either of my children. I would and have never told lie to anyone, this included my child; this is something I must tell you. I know a disaster ready to strike when I see it. I observed his guardsmen's reactions to both of your relationship, it was not a pleasant one to experience; the judgement those elves held for you my dear, it broke my heart. It angered me so but I have held my tongue long enough. It was as if they were witnessing trash interacting with a god."_ Echo looked down.

 _"Please for my sake and your brothers but mainly your own, be careful. I cannot demand of any actions you may want to progress with Prince Sunstrider, but I do want you to take my heed."_

The room was silent.

Silent still.

Silent.

Till…

Echo calmly stood. _'I may not be born of royalty or even common class, hell I do not even know what I am anymore. The Horde hate me because of my race and the Alliance mark me as traitor to my people for my origin and family. I don't know what I am and people do not know how I truly am, but… I know how I feel. More than anyone, I know what I feel for my people, my family, my home, and how I feel about Kael'thas!_ '

Cairin and Ezekeil watched silently, taking in her words. Her eyes were blistering hot like molten silver, true anger was instilled in her gaze.

 _'I love you both so much but I finally let someone else into my heart that wasn't my family… after feeling rejected by so many people, I am getting to experience what it means to love another or at least the beginnings of loving someone. Why!? Why can't I have one thing to myself,for once!? I have kept my judgment intact, I will decide how I will love someone and who I will love. Race and ethics aside. Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready for my journey to Stormwind.'_

Echo turned around and left the room.

Both men sighed and glanced at one another.

 _"What do we do father?"_ Cairin shook his head lightly.

 _"We do nothing. We cannot control a storm waiting to happen. I just pray that our dear Echo truly knows what is about to happen. I can only do so much for her. The path we chose will carve out our destiny and it is up to us to either follow it or take another route."_

 _"I always hope you two will pick the right ones but it is not in my power as a mere mortal creature to dictate how a life will be lived. I cannot change someone's fate by my words alone, it is up to the beholder to make their own destiny with their actions and reactions."_ Ezekeil gently patted his father hand.

The day Echo left home again Storrmwind was a heartbreaking one, Echo was not mad anymore but her family worried about her.

* * *

Echo walked confidentially through the city of Stormwind, rushing through markets and people till she was in her old training ground.

The walk into the Rogue Quarters was almost nostalgic. There talking with Master Shaw was the acclaimed monster of a man, Grand Marshal Garithos.

Echo stood at attention as Shaw looked over the new company. A smirk came to his lips and he welcomed back his student.

"Master Whitefeather. It is a pleasure to see you have accepted my offer. I have heard wondrous things from my little flies on the wall and the Grand Master Fahrad. Please come, meet Grand Marshal Garithos," Shaw directed her towards the hulking man.

 _I know who this plebe is. I don't want to meet him._

Echo stood in front of the monstrous man. He was a Warrior of some type. She saluted him in respect as she was trained to do. She looked ahead, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Hah! Now that's the kind of training I need in a soldier. You sure you can't train my boys, Shaw?" There was only a chuckle in response.

"Hm. Why would you allow a woman train with you Shaw? You, girlie, do not belong in the heat of battle." Garithos studied her, circling her like a shark in the water.

"A woman in that ranks of men… hehe. Women do not belong in these games of war, they belong in the homes and… in the bed, under a man. A girl like you needs to return to her husband," Echo could feel her fist start to clench and want to knock her fist straight into the Grand Marshal's jaw with a sharp CRACK. But she refrained with almost all of her self-discipline. She could hear her knuckles popping in fury.

Shaw glanced at Garithos and then at Echo in smirk on his face. He could see is student wanting to strike the Grand Marshal.

Garithos smirked viciously in his own way.

"Heh, guess I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. Most rookies would have tried to take a swing at me. I can understand why Shaw talks about you in our operations." Echo moved from out of Garithos' way as he tried to grab her arm.

 _Don't touch me, you pig. I should make you swallow your own mustache._

"It has been a while since I have met a woman like you, girlie. I am almost jealous of that shitty Elf prince that I hear is constantly around you." Echo stiffened greatly. She felt disgusted towards the sexist and racist man. Her anger was concentrating to hit him again but she knew her hit would not be pardoned.

Echo felt a prick of fury grow as he spoke again but in a more impersonal tone of her. "So you are the girl who was raised by those filthy Horde mongrels but have managed to worm her way up the ranks of a man's position in the Alliance? I must say I am greatly impressed by such a task. But that is not what will make you earn the title of Grand Spymaster in our ranks."

A shiver of anger ran up and down her spine. How dare he talk about her family like that?

"There will be a day when you will have to choose a side, girlie. Either you stick with your blood or your "family." There will be consequences no matter what and I guarantee you that ours will be more severe than not. Good luck, Shaw." With that idol threat, Echo glared at the Marshal as he took his leave and looked back at Shaw.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile! Also, I know there are a lot of time skips in the story, but that is how I planned it; there must be time intervals for progress.**

"My deepest apologies to you and your family's loss, Whitefeather. I hope you had all the time you needed to clear your head, then again, you wouldn't be standing here if you hadn't, correct? I will be honest, I do not care if your family is Horde so long as you do not fight the Alliance in any way; it is no skin off my back," Echo nodded her head and clicked her heels together in a board line position.

"I am glad you accepted to finish your training, there was worry that I would be wasting my time for naught with you." Echo kept her face emotionless and didn't let her eyes display the anger that was building up.

Shaw stood directly in front of her, dark indigo colored eyes scanned her silver eyes for anything to go on.

Nothing that he could see, he smirked in response. The girl was learning very well.

Running a hand through his russet hair, he marched back to his desk and sat down casually.

All the while looking at her boredly.

"In all my 20 years of teaching Rogues, Whitefeather, I have never come across one such as you before. To learn so quickly in only a few short years the masterings of the art of stealth and poison; I am impressed by your vigor even after all the bullshit and deception I purposely placed on you." Shaw chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

A sharp whistle rang through the air seconds after a loud CLANK sharply cracked throughout the room.

A small blade had cracked in half and fell to the ground as it ricocheted off Echo's dagger as she deflected the sudden attack Shaw casted onto her.

Echo held no emotion still, no surprise or fear, just a blank stare at her Master. Shaw twisted another small blade through his fingers giving her the same blank stare of boredom.

She sheathed her blade again into the belt on her waist, keeping a silver glare at him.

 _Bastard._

Shaw hummed.

"Come, Whitefeather. I have many more tricks to teach you." With that, both student and teacher left the Rogue compound in Old Town.

* * *

 **3 Months Later…**

Echo vertically slashed at Shaw and landed a gash on his cheek. Blood dribbled down his face and the bored expression on his face never shifted. It looked as though he really didn't care if she managed blows on him or not.

Echo quickly twisted over his sprinting figure and hooked her leg over his back only to throw her body to the floor and toss Shaw over her hand standing figure onto the other side of the arena battle grounds. Both Rogues fighting viciously and without moral reason.

This fight was for your life whether it be fought for in the price blood and death or not; that is how Shaw made the last of her training become… a fight for your life in every session.

But this specific session... this was her final test if one would name it. This battle mattered to her.

The training was taking longer than expected, Echo felt like something was amiss when her training was extended. She didn't voice, well sign it, but something was off in her head.

Echo threw a throwing dagger at Shaw and it pierced right next to his head, deeply embedding itself in the wooden wall. Shaw raised a russet brow at the dagger then at her. He put his blades in his belt and walked up to her, silently. That made Echo a little nervous.

Shaw sighed and raised his hand out to her which she shook slightly.

The group of men around the arena were all silent and then began a mingling of hushed whispers to one another. They were her judges as they had been for the past three months. Since the talk of a female Grand Spymaster passed through the city of Stormwind, men of higher positions, aristocracy and the King's council came to judge her; it was the King's and Shaw's decision though.

Echo ignored their bantering with one another in the balconies. Her stare down with Shaw was becoming lack luster. She had been training and fighting nearly the same for three months, just different strategies and timings. Her patience was wearing thin.

Echo glanced up past the bickering men to the young prince who was around her age, Varian Wrynn and his father, the elderly King Llane Wrynn I. Varian seemed impressed by her skills and clapped when she had won whilst others begrudgingly clapped for her victories; she felt happy someone believed in her skills.

King Llane, on the other hand, looked passive but held some glimmer in his eyes as he observed their fighting techniques. A man decided to egg Shaw on causing some of the surrounding men to roll their eyes at him and some snickered.

"Come now, Shaw. You are going to let yourself be beat by a student? A mere woman nonetheless? Hah- AHH!" The snide laugh was cut short and a yelp followed as Echo was suddenly crouched in front of him on the banister railings, glaring at him. The man fell back into his seat with wide eyes.

 _Say that again. I DARE you, you little weasel._

Echo could hear Prince Varian laugh and spotted out of the corner of her eye the King shake his head with a small smile.

Echo stood, glancing over the many men watching her with interest and some with disgust or fear, she tilted herself back and back flipped back into the arena area. The sun continued to beat down on everything in the arena, Echo felt a sweat drop gather and fall off her forehead.

The king suddenly stood and his son followed with confusion, both made their way down the balconies and to the arena area. Shaw stood and backed away from Echo next to the royal family.

Echo stood still as the King stopped in front of her, his son glancing at her with a small smile. Shaw nodded to her. The king pulled his sword from his belt and Echo almost flinched at the ringing of metal on metal met her ears. Echo was met with kind blue eyes and the king nodded to her.

Echo knelt down to her knee and watched as the sharp steel colored blade gently touched her shoulder then crossed to the other shoulder.

Her heart stopped, she was being coronated. She knew she was to be promoted in title but... not this.

"I, King Llane Wrynn I, of Azeroth, the Alliance, and Stormwind, hereby grant you, Echo Whitefeather, the title and honor of Grand Spymaster. I am proud to honor you this title for all the work you have done for us in this war." The king gently held a small smile to his lips and sheathed his blade. He lent his hand down and pulled her off the ground. Echo watched from the corner of her eye as some of the men in the audience stand in fury and others nodded in consideration. The other clapped in respect to their king.

Echo felt her heart jump in her chest… she had done it, she was a Spymaster. She bowed to the king, his son, and her old Master, Shaw.

"She says: It is a privilege and honor, King Wrynn." Shaw stated for her as she signed slowly in response.

The king smiled and nodded.

"The honor is mine, Grand Master Whitefeather. It is good to see that women are taking their stand to fight alongside us. My wife would have been proud to see this day." Echo bowed her head a little, in embarrassment at the king's kind words.

Echo hadn't been expecting a small coronation from the king to become a Spymaster. She wished her family could have come and witnessed it themselves.

"After all I have heard about your troubles and the mishap that happened in Lordaeron and Stratholme, you have been more than willingly deserved this honor. I am not one for sexism to stop a hard working soldier such as yourself. Come, let me see your face."

Echo froze for a second.

 _Show… my face?_

She really didn't like showing anyone her face, her privacy was her own. But she had no choice with the King it seemed. Shaw gave her an expected glance.

Delicately, Echo peeled back the mask from her face and pulled it down to rest on her collar.

The old king's smile shrunk and his eyes grew a little wide. Confusion then recognition flashed in his wise eyes but he quickly put on a façade of no real emotion but contempt.

"A true beauty indeed. Isn't that right son?" Varian stared at her as if he were looking at a ghost, but accidentally let a blush cover his cheeks as he looked to his father and back at Echo.

"Indeed father." Echo let a grin grow on her face despite how uncomfortable she felt as if they were hiding something from her.

Both the royal members glanced to one another as Echo was guided by Shaw out of the arena.

"Father… she… she looks just like-" Varian couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know my son, I know." King Llane gently put a hand on his son's shoulder.

* * *

 **1 Week Later…**

Echo hummed to herself as she packed the last of her stuff into her bags, ready to head to Dalaran to see Jaina and Kael'thas. She had not heard from Kael'thas since last month in a letter he sent her. It warmed her heart to see he cared for her and took time out of his day to write to her but his words on the note made her suspect that he was under a lot of pressure from his council and people, and no doubt that monster of a man, Garithos.

The last of her stuff was packed away, the Rogue exited the Rogue Compound for the last time since she had first time she had entered it a timid, confused but determined child all those years ago.

Echo wanted to look around Stormwind before her flight back to Dalaran, so she wandered down past the Trade District into Cathedral Square where the giant marble Cathedral stood proudly in the middle of the Human city. Echo whistled at the sheer size of it.

 _Impressive to say the least._

The walk around the small gardens and then the cemetery in the back of the Cathedral was a comforting one but something caught her eyes.

Children, a dozen of them were running around happily and playing with one another next to the cathedral grounds. She instantly understood as she saw one caretaker watching over them from the gardens.

An Orphanage.

A random thought hit her.

 _If my parents hadn't found me… would I be here or worse?_

Some of the children pointed at her and caused the caretaker to look over at the Rogue in thought. The caretaker could see that the other woman was a soldier or some sort, definitely not a common traveler as she spotted the armor and weapons strapped to her person.

Cautiously, the caretaker came closer to Echo.

"May I help you? Are you lost?" Echo gently shook her head.

The caretaker watch with surprise as the Rogue pulled out a small pouch and handed it to her. Bright Umber eyes widened as the caretaker opened the bag and saw a good amount of gold coins in the pouch.

"Why would you give me this?" Echo smiled to herself. She didn't sign as the woman would have no clue what she was signing.

"Is this for the Orph-" The blonde caretaker stopped as Echo nodded softly and patted the other woman's shoulder before turning away and walking casually towards the Cathedral.

"O-Oh! Thank you so much!"

A gloved thumbs up was the only response given as Echo disappeared inside the monstrous structure.

Echo walked up to the large alter and gazed at the large stained glass windows that were mounted above the fixtures. It was beautiful, the last of the golden sunlight of the day was shining through and casting brilliant arrays of colors and patterns across the marble floors. Many of the Priests in the Cathedral only glanced at the new comer but never interrupted her.

 _Do I pray or something?_

Echo just stood there for a few minutes and turned around to leave but was a little surprised by the presence of an old man, an elderly Priest by the looks of it, he was sitting down on one of the steeples with a warm smile on his face.

"That was a very kind thing you did back there, my lady. Those children will eat good for the next few night because of you." Echo nodded her head slightly.

"You stand in the house of the Gods and look confused as to why you are here, tell me child, do you believe?" Echo raised a brow and shook her head no. The man's kind blue eyes did not change at her answer.

"With war, many would come around to the belief in the strength of the Gods, but you look as though you are experiencing it, and to still not believe? My dear, you are a very interesting child. I can see strength in you yet, behind the veil, there is something that makes you weak, vulnerable and fills your heart with such sadness. Tell me, my child." Echo felt herself blush as he was telling her secrets she did not even know.

She signed slowly and smiled a little as he nodded at her, he understood. Echo sat next to him.

 _'I fear many things, Master Priest.'_

"That is the unexplained phenomena about being Human, my dear. It is an uncontrolled force we try to stop but always succumb to." He gently patted her hand.

 _'I also want to fight them. I am in a world where the most impossible things are becoming reality. Wars are breaking out, death never seems to end, sexism and discrimination are at an all-time high, and yet… here I am, a female Grand Spymaster in love with a few centuries old Elven prince who happens to be on the wort side of an Alliance, a war, and the fine line of outlaw with his people… I honestly can't speak much about myself except that I barely know who I am anymore.'_

Echo honestly expected the man to reel away from her in disgust and judgement but he did not move, stutter or look at her any different; he held a kind understanding gaze all the way though.

"My dear, it is not my job as a man of the Gods to judge who another is to love or become, gender aside. Who we chose to become and who we chose to love are only our decisions. We cannot let any force of man chose and side with how we feel. I should tell you, back in my day, it was unheard of men of my family to become a Priest but here I am; I could not be happier. If you love this Elf, tell him before time runs out, war makes life unpredictable. As for who you are, that is only for you to discover. You have worked your life past so many boundaries to become what men could only call 'their job and their position' as a Master such as yourself. In life, we mortals only get so much time on this wondrous planet, why would you wait to see how things would have turned out if you never tried? What if? is the biggest question we can ask ourselves."

Echo felt herself lighten considerably at the Priest's words. She tightened her grip and let his hand go.

 _'I thank you for your word, kind Priest. I must be off soon.'_

"Come back any time, my dear. Good luck." A smile was ever present on his face as Echo walked out of the Cathedral.

As Echo exited the Cathedral and went into the Trade District, she noticed a drastic change. She saw people, mainly explorers and travelers, running around and citizens were gossiping with worry.

 _What the hell is going on?_

Echo walked on by trying to get to the flight master when she heard it. Those words were terrifying and made her heart nearly stop.

"What if the Scourge come here too? What if they attack Stormwind as they did Silvermoon? I feel bad for the Elves of Quel'Thalas."

Echo thought of one thing. She dashed to the flight master and quickly took a Gryphon to Dalaran.

 _Kael'thas!_

* * *

The hours of journey made Echo feel sicker and sicker by the minute, her patience running as thin as possible. She couldn't help but keep her mind occupied with what she had heard, she hoped that it was just a folly of misinterpreted gossip but the more she passed over the lands she could spot Scourge in random place, roaming around below.

Echo tightened the grip on the reins and pulled the Gryphon to stop flying and halt, the start of something black and festering caught her eyes upon the land.

Silver eyes widened in shock.

A thick blackened scar ran across the once lush and vibrant emerald lands. Some sort of festering grey smoke could be seen rising and swirling on the ground. It seemed whatever had once been growing in the land had withered and died, preventing any new life from growing again.

Eyes turned cold and icy as what lingered in the scar for miles and miles it seemed. Scourge. Lots and lots of Scourge roamed freely in it- from the undead, banshees, to abominations of sorts and ghouls. There were unbelievable and abundant waves of them scattered along the mark on the once beautiful earth's surface.

Echo yanked the Gryphon's flight in a different direction to fly along the scar's direction. The closer and closer along she flew high above the scar, the feeling of horror built deeper in her stomach.

Echo saw where the scar finally came to a crescendo in the land… the city of Silvermoon. The place she had seen many times when traveling by on missions and heard so many wonderful stories from Kael'thas. The very middle of the city was completely destroyed and it looked like the city of crimson and gold had been cut in half.

It was true.

Echo kicked her boots into the sides of the beast enough to get it moving downward towards the small battalion of Elven Rangers shooting at the continuous waves of Scourge that threatened to leak into the city.

Just as the Gryphon had begun its descend near the group, Echo was jerked off the Gryphon as it squawked at the monstrous roar of an abomination right below it.

Echo fell a good fifty feet above the ground and made dew with her situation as she gouged her blades into the punitive skull of the decaying monstrosity of a creature before it reached the overwhelmed rangers.

Some of the elves had spotted the human from afar riding along the new scar and towards them, one aimed to shoot an arrow at her, but was stopped when a hand raised to stop them, the one who stopped them was a delicate High Elf Ranger-General.

Sylvanas Windrunner observed carefully as the human was knocked off her mount and fell onto an abomination coming towards them, quickly defeating it with a switch of her blades.

Impressive.

Echo threw a few daggers at incoming ghouls and dashed towards the cautious rangers up ahead.

 _"Halt! Who are you!?"_ A High Elf dressed in azure and gold armor pointed her bow and arrow at Echo in caution.

 _'Echo.'_

The signing threw Sylvanas off for a second. It registered quickly though.

 _"You are Master Echo Whitefeather? Friend to Prince Sunstrider?" Echo_ nodded and was quickly met with a firm hand shake.

 _"You have come at a bad time, do you not think?"_ Echo almost smirked at the dry humor. She glanced around and threw a blade at the skull of a limping undead walker.

 _'What happened here?'_ Sylvanas shook her head.

 _"I cannot understand you. But what I can tell you is our status report: the Scourge have pierced through Quel'Thalas, their waves never seem to end and we have yet to find out who is behind it or controlling these monstrosities,"_ Sylvanas growled out and shot another arrow.

 _"The Sunwell… the Sunwell has been destroyed as well."_ Those words hit Echo deeply. The bite in Sylvanas' voice was evident even though she tried not to sound pained.

 _The Sunwell. The High Elves magical source of energy and life…it was now gone from this world..._

Echo glanced down and glared at the tainted soil. She furiously threw a dagger into an oncoming ghoul, severing its upper half from it lower completely.

She couldn't even imagine how the Elves felt, how Kael'thas felt with this hit.

She needed to find the prince. She glanced off to the remains of Silvermoon. Sylvanas glanced at the Human out of the corner of her eye, this Echo looked distraught at the information even though it wouldn't affect her in the least.

Sylvanas watched her look to the city and back at her. The Ranger-General nodded.

 _"I will be back! Keep watch!"_ Echo followed Sylvanas past the frightened population of Elves both citizens and of magical classes.

The city was beautiful and Echo loved every bit of it but the timing was poorly planned with what was going on, so she couldn't enjoy it.

The run past all of the city squares and districts was quick as the large crimson carpeted stairwell came into view in the Sunfury Spire. Echo was quickly marveled at the beauty but was pulled back into reality as Sylvanas glanced down at her and nodded.

Both women entered the throne room.

 _"What in the name of the Sunwell do you think you are doing here, Ranger-General? Get back down to the- Who is this? Why have permitted a human to trespass in our city at times like this? I specifically told you not to let anyone in!"_ The looming figure appeared in the middle of the room, he had long black hair, tall and leanly built, and his crimson robes and staff told Echo he was a Mage.

" _Pardon me, Grand Magister Rommath. This is Echo Whitefeather, Prince Kael'thas' neutral...partner. She is here to help."_ Rommath's angered sapphire gaze turned to the Human that stared at him.

 _"Echo Whitefeather? You are the Spymaster…"_ Rommath seemed to spit her name in rue as he gave her a subtle once over.

 _"Get back to the field, Windrunner,"_ Rommath commanded and Sylvanas left Echo alone with the Mage.

The Elf, Rommath, glowered down at Echo. She stood silent, waiting for him to respond.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

 _"_ _You, Human thief."_ Echo glared heatedly at the Elf. Kael'thas was so wrong about him, he was a complete and utter...

 _Bastard._

 _"_ _Leave this place. Never return. We do not need help, especially from your kind. You are never to communicate with our Prince again; you have been a mere distraction to him long enough and we need our Prince's focus now more than ever. You were a fun toy he could use to get his mind off that insufferable Commander of yours, Garithos, but now your presence has been overwelco-"_ Rommath was quickly shut out as a new voice made his die out.

 _"_ _Enough Rommath."_

 _"_ _My Prince?"_ Rommath seemed genuinely confused and irritated at being interrupted.

Kael'thas had walked through a large portal into the throne room and spotted Echo standing there. He was surprised.

 _"_ _She is a welcomed guest and friend. She is a very valuable asset to us as Grand Spymaster and a lead strategist."_ Kael'thas nodded to Echo whom smiled a little in return.

 _"_ _Echo, do tell me, how and why are you here?"_ Echo quickly signed her experience of hearing the news in Stormwind and flying over to see the new formation that havocked his home, the Dead Scar.

 _"I thank you for your concerns. You have every right to be and we need as much help as we can get at the moment, my friend."_ Kael'thas pointedly said to Echo with hopes that Rommath understood his words directly.

 _'What the hell is going on?'_

Kael'thas inclined his head towards the back of the table where a map of Quel'Thalas laid. Rommath followed behind.

 _"_ _The Scourge have come and destroyed our home. Last week ,it was merely a few subgroups of them coming from the Ghostlands, they were nothing serious as we quickly dispatched them. But yesterday… the scar blew through the city. We lost over 15 percent of our city's population in that blow alone. While we tried to take care with damage control, this morning at Sunstrider Isles- the Sunwell was destroyed by Arthas Menethil or should I say the new Lich King,"_ Kael'thas practically growled out in fury as he slammed his hand down where the Sunwell had been located. A large X had been placed over the map in red.

Echo stopped her breathing for a few seconds at the news.

 _'_ _Arthas!? Arthas Menethil!? But he died in the purging of Stratholme…'_

 _"_ _Or so we thought. Our home's magic is gone because of him."_

A sickening feeling swept over Echo as she gently touched the blackened markings along the map. Rommath and Kael'thas seemed to share the same solemn expression as her.

Echo ran her hand though her mess of brown hair and leaned over the map, carefully looking over what had happened.

She quickly led her finger along the scar in the map to the red X on Sunstrider Isles. Echo felt her brain working overtime. Her eyes widened and her heart raced.

She had seen this before, this kind of tactic... it was hers?

 _'_ _We need to get everyone out of here, Kael'thas.'_

 _"_ _What?"_ Rommath looked to Echo in question as he watched his prince become increasingly angered and confused.

Echo looked heavenward in irritation.

She pointed to the map with her finger making sharp knocks against the paper and wooden surface.

 _'_ _I have seen this strategy before. Look.'_ She pointed from the city and Isle again.

 _'_ _If this is Arthas we are talking about in terms of control, then I know this strategy; I helped him make it when we were on missions way back then. We were to distract the enemy with a simple diversion. This plan was meant for the surrounding in Silverpine and it was to be ativated in case of another attack on Southshore or near the Hillsbrad.'_ Her finger tapped to the paper of in the forests.

 _'_ _He used simple and small groups to get your attention far out in the forests of Tirisfal Glades and then worked his way up to do some minimal damage.'_ A quick swipe of her finger along the city and land where the Dead Scar now stood.

 _'_ _Now that he got your attention with distracting you with focusing on your people and home, you let your defenses down so he could strike the heart that kept the machine going… the Sunwell.'_ Echo paused and then pointed to the Isles that remained stained with a large crimson X on it.

 _"_ _So this was your plan?"_ Rommath accused angrily at Echo as his had filled with flames only to extinguish as the prince raised his hand in silence. Her eye widened and she felt herself shake.

 _"_ _She did not know he would use it against us, no one did. Calm yourself, Rommath_." Kale'thas looked to Echo.

 _"_ _Echo. I need you to tell me what is going to happen next. I need to know now. If you made this strategy and he is using it to his advantage… what is he going to plan next?"_ Echo felt sweat gather at her brow from the tension. Both Elves looked to Echo expectantly.

 _'_ _Complete and utter annihilation. Strike the most powerful figures left standing in the equation and the battle is settled with Arthas winning… If I still know Arthas as I once did, he will do it himself,'_ Kael'thas' grip on the table loosened and his eyes widened at her news.

 _'_ _If you stay, you will die.'_

Echo glanced down at the map.

 _'_ _I'm so sorry, Kael'thas.'_ Kael'thas nodded to himself and directed Rommath.

 _"_ _Go. Gather everyone who still stands. We need to leave as soon as possible."_ Kael'thas' voice was lack luster but still held fury and anguish. Rommath nodded and left quickly.

Kael'thas glanced over to the Rogue who was still glancing over the map with a furious pace, trying to find another strategy.

 _"_ _Echo?"_

Echo was not responding or looking at him as she held the map up to the light, her eyes were prickling with tears.

 _"_ _Echo…?"_

Still nothing. She tossed the paper and pulled out her own worn map. Kael'thas quickly grabbed her arms and made her stop.

 _"_ _Echo, look at me! Stop!"_ Echo quickly pushed him off of her with an angered expression.

' _No! I can find another way! I can! There has to be a counter strike, another way where you and your people don't lose their home… I can find it, give me time, please! This is my fault… this was my strategy for war, he abused it! He abused it!'_ Echo furiously signed and felt tears fall down her cheeks in anger.

Kael'thas hadn't expected her words and restrained her quickly with his hands grasping hers tightly together.

 _"_ _This is NOT your fault. No one knew, Echo. No one knew. Your plan was brilliant but he abused it. Stop!"_ Echo stopped and gazed at him with tear filled eyes.

Kael'thas gently pulled down her mask and laid his lips on hers, threading his fingers throughout her hair and holding her head to his. It was passionate, angry, sad, and filled with unrelenting love.

The kiss only lasted a few second before he pulled away.

 _"It was not your fault. The last thing you would do is try to hurt me, you are a good woman, Echo."_ Echo glanced down at the map that fell to the floor and scrunched her brows in confusion.

She leaned out of Kael'thas' grasp and yanked the map up.

Her eyes squinted at it and widened considerably.

 _'_ _What are you not telling me, Kael'thas?'_ Kael'thas looked to her and asked, _"What?"_

 _'_ _There is something that is not making sense in this plan now that I think of it… why did Arthas destroy the Sunwell? What did he need or gain from doing so?'_ Kael'thas glared at the map and ripped it.

 _"_ _He used it to summon a man named, Kel'Thuzad…"_ Echo froze. She had heard legends of the man, if one could call him that. The monstrous practices in magic he did were taboo in any magic training.

 _It's worse than I thought._

 _"_ _What did he plan on doing with that vile creature? I am not sure._ " Echo glared in thought at Kael'thas' secretive nature.

 _'_ _I am not sure, but it is not good that is for sure. I fear… no, I think I know why Arthas may have summoned Kel'Thuzad, it was for a much greater purpose… perhaps to summon something even greater? Something even we cannot yet comprehend the situation of.'_ Echo sighed in irritation.

 _'_ _Get your people out of here, Kael'thas! I will inform Dalara-'_

 _"_ _Don't bother. Dalaran is having their own troubles with the Scourge as well, mainly along the borders."_ Echo bit her lip in a panicked thought.

Echo felt defeated by the news. She glanced to Kael'thas.

 _'_ _Take whatever people you can manage and find shelte-'_ Echo was interrupted by the earth below shaking her off her feet, luckily Kael'thas caught her. Both looked to one another and ran outside as screams could be heard.

The Scourge were infiltrating the city, dozen if not hundreds of Scourge began pouring in from the city entrances and the broken walls. Echo looked to Kael'thas one last time and nodded.

Echo dashed up into the air and slammed down onto the earth, a shockwave of energy pulsed through the grounds and started killing Scourge who entered the energy pulses. A fire storm began to spread over the Scourge that did come near. A large portal opened up in the city.

 _"_ _Come, brethren! Into the Portal! My brothers and sisters go to the portal, now!"_ Kael'thas' voice boomed aloud to his people, many of which spotted the portal and ran towards it and inside.

Echo sprinted around and slaughtered every Scourge member that came in her direct eye sight. She slashed, gouged, stabbed, decapitated, swung, kicked, and eviscerated everything Undead in her path till the remaining figures in the city stood, Echo, Kael'thas, and Rommath stood. Mana was low for the Mages and Echo was running on the fumes of blood now, hours of battle did little to nothing.

 _"_ _It seems he moved up in his schedule."_ Rommath hissed viciously as another wave of ghouls and Undead crawled through the opening.

 _"_ _Go, Rommath. Stay with our people."_ Rommath looked wide eye at his prince but made no argument at the scowl on his prince's face. He nodded and leapt through the portal.

Over time, Echo noticed the portal shrinking. The hold of magic that it took to keep it open was enormous and the prince was low on magic as the battle progressed. He no longer could sustain it without the Sunwell. Echo observed the city grounds, bodies of Elves and undead littered the area.

A horrendous shriek pierced the city and made Echo and Kael'thas cover their ears in pain. It sounded like a…

 _Banshee._

It was horrendous, like someone was being murdered slowly and in the most tortuous of ways.

Echo could feel something leak out of her ears and knew it was blood. She grit her teeth together in pain.

 _'_ _You must go!'_ Echo signed quickly and started pushing Kael'thas towards the portal.

 _"_ _Come with me! Come with us!"_ Kael'thas grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him but she quickly slipped out of his grasp and shook her head at his wide eyed stare.

 _'_ _I must stay, find any survivors and head to Dalaran. I can buy you guys some time, just enough for you and your people to get away before the portal closes fully, go!'_ Echo pushed him harder and dodged a oncoming ghoul by smashing her foot into its head and causing the brain matter to splatter on the ground as she squashed it down.

Kael'thas shook his head.

 _"No, I am not leaving you here, you will di-"_ Lips silenced him for a brief moment and silver eyes gazed longingly at the panicked, exhausted azure orbs. She gently caressed her thumb over his cheek and shook her head.

 _I really do love you but I'm can't let you stay._

Echo made a quick calculation of how far the prince was from the portal behind him to the trajectory of the oncoming pace of the Scourge Horde coming towards them. She made a decision and pulled her foot up and kicked Kael'thas in the chest hard enough to throw him off balance backwards, it may cause him pain in his chest later. He fell back into the glowing arcane portal.

 _"_ _Echo! NO!"_

Echo stomped her foot on top of the arcanic like rune that helped Rommath and Kael'thas hold the summoned portal open for so long, it crumbled under her foot and she made sure that way the Undead could not try to get through or make it to their location.

In a swirl of violet, azure, and crimson; the runes' magic flicker out from her interruption and died.

Echo took a deep breath and turned to the Scourge army before her and noticed they had stopped approaching her and watched instead, they just froze in their place, watching her with cold, dead eyes that held a vacuum of emotionless and lifelessness. Echo stood still with blades raised and waited for their moves but none came, she was getting thoroughly creeped out by them just watching her.

A deep, cold chuckle rang in the desolate city of Silvermoon. The stomps of metal boots rang out as the Scourge army parted like a sea. A giant figure approached her, long, wispy snow colored hair, pale as death, and dressed in the most terrifying plate and fur armor she had ever seen; Echo was reunited with her old friend or at least a fragment of a memory of a friend she once knew, Arthas Menethil.

A long blade in his hands caught her eyes and made her heart stop in her chest in fear. She knew of that evil incarnated blade from lore and being sealed in the Frozen Throne, the Frostmourne. Arthas wore the frozen crown of the Scourge and he wielded the legendary blade of the damned, the very blade that could suck the life out of an army if he wished it.

Fear bubbled in Echo's throat but she glared at him with fury. She was not going back down, even if it killed her. A sick smirk made its way onto the otherwise emotionless mask that was Arthas' face.

He threw a bow at her feet from his distance and watched with unrequited glee and malice as Echo glanced down and felt her eyes widen. Ever so gently, Echo knelt to one knee and touched the blood stained, intricate elven bow… she knew whose bow this was.

 _Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner… goddamn you, Arthas._

She had watched the beautiful and powerful Ranger-General wield it in the short time she met her.

Echo felt her hands tremble, her head bowed in anguish at the loss of another life.

"Good to see you again, dear Echo. It is a wondrous day indeed that I get to see you alive so that I may personally take your life as you had let mine wither away," Arthas' voice was dual toned and so icy, Echo shivered a bit in fear.

 _'_ _I took your life away from you? You let your judgment and confidence be your down fall. You were pig headed and irrational with grief, YOU are the one who did this to yourself I tried to stop you, I tried to help you but you would not listen to reason.'_

Echo observed Arthas' grip on the Frostmourne tighten into a death grip. The scowl that had grown on his face by her words lifted back into a sick grin.

"I saw your mother in Stratholme…" Echo tensed up tremendously at his words. The grip on her sword was causing pain to run up her hand and arm.

"I enjoyed killing her and watching the life drain from her sickly eyes." Echo threw her blade at Arthas' head and he boredly swiped his blade, countering the blade to strike off his sword and deeply crash into a meaningless Scourge ghoul.

Echo's breath was heavy and her eyes held such fury that it looked ready to melt whatever was in her path.

With a rush of energy and impulse, Echo flung herself closer to the awaiting army and its new King with a rush of blades flurry, completely knocking out and destroying the entire first row of Scourge and making Arthas' block her attack with his sword.

Arthas didn't express it, but he was impressed. She would make a very valuable asset to his army.

Arthas raised the Frostmourne at her and she dashed along the walls to dodge his blows.

"Tell me, Echo~ Do you like how your plans are finally coming together in war? Do you not like the way I have completely decimated the Elven kingdom using _your_ techniques? That pestering little worm is finally out of my way and his people's magic has made good of something. Kel'Thuzad lives again." Echo felt her entire frame shake, tears of fury prickled her eyes.

"Do you wish to know why I have summoned Kel'Thuzad?" Arthas asked mockingly at Echo, she gritted her teeth and watched as the Scourge moved in slow waves towards her whilst he stood there smirking in rue.

 _No, I don't you bastard._

Echo slaughtered as many as she could in every wave, keeping her eyes on Arthas' towering figure. Exhaustion was setting in, her joints and limbs began to feel like lead. The Rogue knew she was not going to last much longer with the endless phases of Scourge doing his bidding. Her energy was depleted.

The last bit of the Scourge fell to the bloody ground in a heap of bone dust. Echo fell to her knees, holding her last sword in front of her, trying to keep her figure upright. Heavy breath escaped her bloody, chapped lips.

Sweat dripped down her forehead and the mess of brown locks covering half her face was soaked with sweat and sprinkled with dust.

Echo felt her thighs and arms quiver in the last resort to fight, but the hours of exertion had finally drained her of the last of her stamina. She was done.

Arthas hummed and slowly walked over to the defeated Rogue, towering over her diminutive figure with a sick glee shining in his glowing, ice colored eyes.

The tip of the Frostmourne's cold blade gently tilted Echo's bruised and bloody face towards its master.

Echo held a steady but tired glare at the monster before her.

"Submit to me, Whitefeather. Join me, be a part of the army of the Forsaken or die with your wasted efforts in vain. Killing you would be such a waste." Arthas was taken aback as a splat of hot blood and saliva hit him in the cheek. Echo glared heatedly at him.

 _I would rather die._

A disgusted scowl made its way onto Arthas' lips. Echo looked to the ground as the Frostmourne raised high and swung down to strike her down. Echo felt herself shake and hold her hand over her heart, ready for death at last.

A faint glow grew and covered Echo before the blade made it to her. A steady CLANK of magic repealing metal ricocheted off the walls and startled Echo to look up. Arthas was scowling deeper and took a step back from her.

Echo looked to the bubble of golden light surrounding her. This magic… this was holy magic, only Paladins knew this type of protection magic.

Echo glanced to her shaking hands… they were glowing the same golden energy as the bubble. The magic she had once seen back when she battled Reeves. She had long forgotten about it.

Arthas hummed in spite. "Paladin magic…you are full of surprises."

Arthas went to raise his arm again when Echo focused her energy on his chest and blasted the fucker through his army at least a good dozen meters away from her. The weight of the magic was refreshing but it felt so draining to her untrained body.

Arthas stood but did not approach her. His giant plate covered hand rose and a deep rumble shook the earth as a large swirling violet and ebony portal arose. The remaining Scourge ignored her and marched through the portal with Arthas standing behind last.

"I have what I came for. Do remember this, Echo. When the time comes, you will either join me or perish in this world of deception."

With a swish of silver, white, and azure, Arthas entered the deathly portal leaving Echo to watch as the portal disappeared from the empty city.

All alone.

Or at least she had hoped for now.

Standing shakily, Echo limped up and started to inch her way through the city hoping there were some survivors… none so far.

Echo felt numb but her body felt heavy, her grip tightened on something. Confused, she raised her hand and was surprised to see she was tightly gripping the Ranger-General's bow.

Her heart ached at the thought. So many had died because she had shared a battle plan to a monster. Echo inched herself more and more and stopped suddenly as she heard a faint sound. Though her ears still rang, a small groan and whimper could be heard.

Struggling and limping quickly towards the bloody ruined city, Echo pushed past dead bodies of the Scourge and High Elf corpses. She worked her way into a secluded area of the city that had been separated from the Dead Scar and saw a moving figure.

Silver eyes widened.

Just as Echo came upon the slouched over elf, said elf stopped and hissed at her.

Echo was taken aback… it was Sylvanas. But she no longer looked or held the same energy as the woman she me just hours ago.

She was deathly pale to the point of ashen grey, her armor bloodstained and ripped apart, especially her chest plate. The middle of her chest was scarred with what looked like a blade had been plunged through her body, and her eyes… they were completely blood red.

Echo held her ground but bowed her head.

Her fists shook with nearly uncontrolled fury. He got her. Arthas killed Sylvanas and turned her into this… creature. Messy locks of dark blonde hair covered the poor elf's face as her fangs gleamed at Echo, her blood colored eyes glanced at Eco's hands and her eyes widened.

 _"_ _My Bow! Give it to me you wretch!"_ Sylvanas nearly fell over as she tried to lunge at Echo who grabbed Sylvanas and locked her to the ground. Both women were weak and barely standing.

Echo pressed her hands down on the lost Ranger-General's shoulder, keeping her from hurting either of them. Slowly, Sylvanas' blood rage died out and recognition came into her eyes.

 _"_ _Echo?... What? What has happened to me? I remember that monster, the Lich King he called himself, come forth and then his sword… he killed me."_ The realization began to set in panic and Sylvanas looked over herself to her destroyed city.

 _"_ _What has he done to me!?"_ Echo covered her ears in agony as screams of torment pierced the city ruins and the forest beyond. Sylvanas had tears of blood running down her cheeks, Echo looked behind her and weakly pointed her blades at the three Banshees that floated behind the Elf, just watching.

Echo gently touched the Elf's shoulder and placed the bow into her lap. The Elf's cries lowered and she tightly gripped her bow.

Echo nudged Sylvanas to look behind her and the Elf was startled to see the Banshees as Echo had been staring at cautiously.

They looked to her as if awaiting orders but did not move. Sylvanas looked to the battered human and then to her destroyed city and back at the Banshees. She waved them away and they disappeared.

Bloody tears gathered in the new Banshee Queen's eyes.

 _"_ _He made me a monster…"_ Sylvanas hissed with pure fury and shakily stood.

Echo watched Sylvanas touch the middle of her scarred chest. Echo would have shared the same fate if it had not been for… whatever the hell and happened with the magic that protected her in the last second of desperation.

 _"_ _Leave. Leave this place, human. He has made me a monster and destroyed my home… I shall show him what real pain is, what the destruction and festering of one's home can be… let us see how he enjoys Lordaeron being awakened again, in MY control,"_ Sylvanas hissed to herself as she gripped her bow high.

Echo was sad to see the fate of the old Ranger-General and her plans but did not say a thing. She believed that Sylvanas deserved her revenge but what she spoke of was too horrible to think of.

In the distance, the clattering of armor and horses caught Echo's attention. She spotted in the very distance a small group of Horde and Alliance members riding through the Dead Scar, slaughtering the Scourge that still walked, and some traveling past to head into the city. Echo turned her attention back to Sylvanas but was alone. The Banshee Queen had completely disappeared from the city.

Echo pressed her hand to her side as the pressure and exhaustion of the day had hit her full force as the adrenaline rush had worn itself to none.

Black consumed her world; Echo passed out as a small patrol of Silver and azure armored riders came closer to her shouting something unintelligible.

 _Kael'thas… father… mother…? Someone please..._

 _Anyone..._


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile! Also, I know there are a lot of time skips in the story, but that is how I planned it; there must be time intervals for progress.**

Silver eyes snapped open and a silent scream made its way past parted lips. Tears gathered in the corner of the Rogue's eyes in agony.

"Hold her down! She seizing!" A female voice yelled to something that Echo could not hear. Three pairs of hands quickly gripped her arms, torso and legs.

Echo twitched and violently seized in the hands, trying to escape as pain spread like fire over her body.

"Master Whitefeather, please calm yourself! You're safe!" The female struggled and grunted as Echo accidentally pushed her back and onto her ass.

"Hold her still!" The female's figure was blurry in Echo's vison. The thin and azure colored figure came into perspective and a larger figure in the same colors gently touched Echo's sweaty face and a warmth spread.

"You are safe, young Echo. I am here," a deep voice cut the irritated female voice. His plate covered hands were gentle and Echo let the warmth of the golden light spread over her…

She knew what was happening. She was being healed by a Paladin.

She focused her gaze on the male staring at her, his gaze was intense but held almost parental worry for her.

Deep blue eyes came into focus. Echo calmed immediately at the figures. It was Uther and a small band of his Order.

 _Why are they here? How?_

Uther kneeled next to Echo.

"We saw the smoke rising over the far north and felt the earth tremble from the Plaguelands. The Scoruge… why are they here? Where are all the High Elves? Silvermoon is empty, why?" Uther pondered to Echo.

 _'_ _Arthas… Arthas, he… is the Lich King. He tainted the Sunwell and slaughtered those in the Elven city.'_ Uther stiffened at her signs.

"Arthas? He lives?" Echo shook her head.

 _'_ _The monster I saw is no longer Arthas, Uther. He summoned someone. He summoned for something, something horrible is going to happen soon.'_ Uther's scowl increased and he tightened his grip on his mace.

"And the Elves?" Echo shook her head lightly, the female gently held Echo's head still to relieve pain.

 _'_ _Whatever is left of them… Kael'thas took them away, to safety. I do not know where. There was so much death,'_ Echo hands fell on her bruised torso, completely exhausted.

"You were foolish to go there alone and fight Arthas and his Scourge." Uther frowned deeply at her.

Echo smiled ruefully.

 _'_ _I didn't come here alone, Kael'thas and the Grand Magister and their people were still here, but they left in a portal.'_

"Why did you not go with them?" Echo shook her head.

 _'_ _I had to distract Arthas and his army long enough to destroy the remnants of the portal. I didn't want them to follow Kael'thas.'_ Echo's eyes lowered.

"It would have been your death."

 _'_ _I don't care.'_

Uther smirked a little at her final words of the situation. He watched Echo close her eyes and hold her hands over her heart and a small glow began to encase her hands and into her chest.

His eyes widened.

"Wake up girl." Echo opened her eyes irritated.

"Why have you not trained as a Paladin? You possess the power to wield holy magic, why have you wasted your time on training in the sole physical arts?" Echo's eyes widened at his words and tried to sit up but was pushed down by the female healer.

 _I thought I was just seeing something…_

 _'_ _I don't have magic abilities?'_ Uther frowned.

"You do, I can quite clearly feel and see it in you."

Echo glanced down t her hands and saw a faint glow around them. How did she have magic, and if she had had it all this time, why did it show its signs now?

Uther watched a mixture of emotions pass over Echo's face.

 _'_ _But how?'_

"It appears your magic began to surface when you faced death in total exhaustion in the physical sense. When one of your aspects was low another surfaced to take its place in means of your live continuing," Uther guessed. This situation was peculiar and very unusual, not to mention something he had never heard of. But it was the only explanation.

Echo laid there with blank eyes and sighed.

"When the sun breaks, we shall take you Dalaran. I need to report this to Archmage Antonidas immediately. This situation has become dire; Azeroth is in major trouble."

Echo nodded and laid down again.

* * *

It was only a few hours later when Echo gently sat up and looked up to the small group and spotted Uther sitting next to the fire, staring at it intensely in thought. Night had fallen and the air was frigid.

She didn't want to interrupt him, so she quietly sat up, her body felt like it was made of lead and every limb ached horribly. Her eyes drooped a little and her thoughts went immediately to how Kael'thas and his people were and if they were okay. She thought of her brother and father, she hated making them worry.

 _How the hell did my life end up like this?_

Echo frowned and pulled one of her bags close to her, and pulled out a piece of jerky. She chewed slowly and frowned. Right now, everything to her tasted like blood.

"How was your rest, Master Echo?"

Echo turned to Uther and nodded slightly in his direction.

 _'I am fine. Thank you and your people for helping me.'_

Echo stared sadly into the fire, watching the crimson, gold, and orange kaleidoscope of colors swirl around on the burnt wood in the pit.

"It was not a problem, I am just glad we were able to get to you when we did. You were bleeding pretty badly when we got, I didn't know if you were going to make it. I must return to the Plaguelands after I deliver you to Dalaran." Echo nodded absentmindedly.

"Listen, I may not know you very well Master Echo. But I know enough about you from what I have seen. If you decide to peruse the path of Justice and Protection, the path of the Paladin, come to me. I am not quine on currently wishing to have another student especially… after Arthas, but I see great potential in yo-" Echo raised her hand to silence the Paladin master.

 _'I am thankful for your offer, Paladin Uther. But right now… this 'magic' I have is the last thing on my mind with the war, the new Lich King, and now the destruction of Silvermoon and the High Elves- it's too much for me right now.'_

Uther nodded in understanding.

 _'I will consider your offer though, just not now.'_ Echo smiled very weakly; Uther nodded again and stood.

"It is time we start packing, the sun will rise very soon. We must get going while night still stands in our favor."

The small group of Uther's men packed up quickly and separated from Echo and Uther to go back to the Plaguelands while the two headed to Dalaran at post haste. The armored horse and Wintersaber pushed past the lands and headed into the mountains.

There were small groups here and there of wandering Scourge which were quickly dispatched. Echo held her breath as they entered Dalaran, the citizens were in slight panic as it seemed, just like most of the people of Azeroth were.

The large violet bubble of magic let them through but didn't seem to let any other kind of life through, or unlife in this case.

"Paladin Uther!? What are you doing here?" Echo watched in surprise as Jaina came running up to them, noticing the Paladin first.

"We have horrible news that your master needs to know, now." Jaina nodded her head and fixed her gaze to the battered Rogue.

"By the Light! Echo! What happened to you!?" Jaina ran to Echo as she was getting off her mount. The Mage delicately helped Echo stand to her full height.

 _'Arthas… he destroyed Silvermoon, the Sunwell… Jaina, he's the Lich King…'_ Echo didn't want to tell Jaina who had lost said lover, but she had to.

"A-Arthas… he tried to kill you too?" Echo nodded and limped with Jaina's pace to the Citadel.

"Where's Kael'thas? Where are his people?" Echo shook her head lightly and looked sadly at Jaina.

 _'Not here, but safe. I hope. It was a last ditch effort to get as many people out as possible, his army… invaded so quickly.'_ Echo frowned in pain and tightened her fists.

The three quickly made it to the Citadel and were met with two figures, a High Elf and Antonidas.

"Paladin Uther? Master Echo? What in the name of the Light is going on? I heard Sivlermoon has been destroyed."

"Antonidas. Silvermoon is gone, the people and the prince have left quickly, no location as of yet. The Scourge have invaded and the Sunwell is gone as well...as far as I have been informed by Master Echo. She has something important to tell you." Uther looked to Echo as said Rogue looked to Jaina. Jaina nodded.

"Arthas, he's back. He has the Frostmourne, he commands the Scourge. He used the Sunwell to summon a man named Kel'Thezad," Antonidas to a step back and gasped. The red headed Elf beside him gasped as well.

"What!? Silvermoon… is gone. The Sunwell is gone as well… I must travel to Sunstrider Isles to see!" The red headed Elf quickly ran out of the Citadel before any of the humans could stop him. Jaina called out, "Master Aethas!? Wait!"

"Leave him." There was silence for a few seconds before the grim scowl made its way onto Antonidas' face.

"Kel'Thezad… this is worse than I thought. Of course that foolish prince would have taken the blade of incarnated evil… there is only one reason I can think of Arthas summoning that traitorous Warlock, to summon something even worse, something that is from the most ancient of evils; the Legion… Archimonde. He is the only one powerful enough to summon such a creature." Echo froze. She had heard that name before but could not place it. Uther and Jaina turned somber, they obviously knew who he was.

Antonidas glanced to Eecho and frowned.

"Were you there? When Arthas attacked Silvermoon?" Echo nodded. The Archmage hummed and ushered her to follow him.

"I will inform what stands of the Council Six. Paladin Uther, make sure that no Scourge reach any further through the lands, put your people to use. Jaina, strengthen the barriers with the other Mages. Go!" Echo watched both humans leave with one of hesitation and the other of order.

"Come, Echo." Echo followed behind the violet robed man.

Both Mage and Rogue made their way through the city and stopped in a large sapphire colored room. A large gen floated in the middle of the room, Echo knew this place. The portal room that. She watched Jaina come in to train.

A large sky blue portal opened in front of them, Echo could see the city of Stormwind.

"Come, we must inform the King."

The whirl of energy and arcane magic, they walked swiftly through the portal and ended up at the very steps of the Stormwind Keep. Echo paced herself with the quick pace of the Archmage.

"Archmage Antonidas. Spymaster Echo? What are you both doing here? If it is about the destruction of Silvermoon, I know." King Wrynn scowled at his map. Echo saw Varian frowning and standing next to his father.

"Arthas, the Lich King, he has done it." Both the king and prince looked shocked.

"He holds the power of the Scourge and the Frostmourne. He summoned Kel'Thuzad, my guess is he wants to summon Archimonde." The King slammed his fist onto the map, startling the guards of the room.

"How do you know?" The king's whisper made Echo shiver lightly.

"The Spymaster was there during the attack of Silvermoon." Both the prince and king looked to Echo's battered form.

"Where are the Elves?" Varian questioned.

 _'Hidden from what I know. Kael'thas took those who managed to survive the attack.'_ The situation was grim.

"Are you positive it was Arthas?" Varian didn't expect a vicious glare at him from Echo.

He had hoped that it truly wasn't but the evidence was too probable to deny. King Wrynn frowned deeply in thought. He looked to the Archmage then to the Spymaster.

"Antonidas, go and secure the forces in Dalaran. Find out anything you know of what Kel'Thuzad may be planning next. If Arthas truly does possess the power of Frostmourne with the army of the Scourge by his side, we need to prepare. It will only be a matter of time till Kel'Thuzad will do something that alters the balance, be ready to signal us when you sense it." The elderly Mage nodded and left with a pop of magic.

 _There is no 'if' in the question of if he does possess the power… he DOES. He almost killed me!_

"Spymaster Echo," King Wrynn stated drawing the frustrated Rogue's attention back to him.

"Come, from what I have heard you are a master at battlefield tactics; we could use you now more than ever." Echo nodded and followed the king and his son to the battle room. As Echo followed inside, she saw a tall man in azure colored robes, holding a long wooden staff that seemed to resemble a raven or crow at the top.

"Archmage Khadgar is one of the best Mages on Azeroth. When he heard of the mention of the Legion not long ago, he came." Echo looked to the ebony haired man. He was very tall and built like a statue.

His icy blue eyes looked to her and she nodded at him.

"It is lovely to meet you, Spymaster Echo. It is impressive that such a lovely lady, such as yourself, holds such a title. You could say _it takes me by surprise_." Khadgar felt a drop of sweat gather on his brow and his smile strained at the cold blank stare Echo gave him. Her scarred brow rose in disbelief.

 _Your puns suck._

The king shook his head and Varian rolled his eyes. Khadgar coughed into his hand and straightened his posture.

"Forgive me. Now is not the time. Shall we, Spymaster?"

* * *

 ** _2 Weeks Later…_**

Echo glared heatedly at the man across from her in the war room. Garithos was making her life hell, he questioned her every move and refused any plans she directed in terms of battle.

Her fists tightened considerably as he smirked at her. Her plans and tactics were being judged and denied because of his arrogance and sexism. He was going to get innocent people killed because of such trivial and meaningless attributes.

Echo finally had enough after nearly two weeks arguing with the creation.

 _'King Wrynn?'_ Echo tapped the table lightly when the room went quiet. The king's tired eyes looked to Echo.

"Yes, Spymaster?"

 _'I know you trust the judgment of the Commanding Marshal, but his judgement of me and my plans will get innocent people killed. I know what I am doing!'_ The king glanced to Garithos and then Echo. He sighed and nodded.

"Grand Marshal, for the sake of keeping collateral damage at a minimum, do follow the Spymasters orders. That is MY order." King Wrynn said pointing as the lunk of a Commander opened his gob to argue back but was silenced for once. His icy gaze glared at Echo but he nodded begrudgingly.

Echo ran a gloved hand through her hair and breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced to the battle map. She had sent out many scouts to check out the areas around Quel'Thalas all the way down to Silithhus via Mathias' SI:7 crew.

They were mainly centered on the Dead Scar and enjoyed to stay around the Plaguelands… at least they had a general centralized area on the continent of where they spawned and tended to wander. But the reports of the Scourge being spotted in the Kalimdor was very disheartening.

The large X marked on the map where Quel'Thalas and Sunstrider Isle were made Echo's heart twist painfully. She had not seen or heard from Kael'thas or any High Elf since she last saw them in Silvermoon.

Echo lost sleep worrying over him and his people. She hadn't been able to write or visit her family much anymore as her life was being dedicated to figuring out the next move that Arthas or his army were going to play next.

Jaina had been rooming with her in Stormwind to help keep her sane. At least when she could.

Echo sighed and stared at the map. Something was off but she couldn't quite figure it out. Where did Kael'thas and his people go? She had scouts everywhere on Azeroth, yet not a soul of them was spotted anywhere.

"Spymaster? Are you alright?" Echo turned her gaze to Varian. She nodded and sighed again.

Exhaustion was setting in. Eighteen hours of work was becoming overwhelming.

"We shall resign for now. There is nothing more we can do at the moment, Arthas has been quiet and there has been no magical disruption according to Antonidas and Khadgar in Dalaran. Grand Marshal, send your troops to the North of Dalaran and to the flanks of the Eastern Plaguelands as Spymaster Echo has directed. She is right about one thing, there is a general concertation of Scourge walking the Plaguelands… something big is going on there; all we can do is wait till we have word for the Order of the Silver Hand and Uther." The elderly king stood with Varian at his side.

Garithos glared at Echo but bowed to the royal family, then promptly left.

"Yes, my king."

Echo gazed at the messy maps and continued her steady concentration. She needed to find the High Elves and find out what the hell Arthas' next moves were. If he as using her plans, she had to figure out which one.

"Spymaster Echo." Echo turned to the standing king and prince in front of her. Varian's brows were scrunched together in worry as he gently placed a hand on Echo's shoulder.

Echo raised a brow at the sudden change. The atmosphere was tense and hesitant.

"Have you ever considered who your parents were?" Echo's brows disappeared into her bangs. This was random and poorly placed time to ask such a question.

 _'I know who my parents are. They live in Kalimdor. One passed away a while ago. I have a brother too.'_ Echo rolled her eyes.

"No. Not those parents, Echo. The ones who are blood related." Echo was very confused by Varian's words.

Echo shook her head.

 _'It does not matter. My parents are Taurens, they loved and raised me. I don't need to know nor do I care.'_ Echo went to turn and leave when she heard the king speak.

"That is very honorable of you, young Spymaster but we believe we know who your blood parents are." Echo froze in her tracks. She had not once thought about who her birth parents were as the only parents she ever knew and loved were the ones in Thunder Bluff.

Echo turned to stare at them.

"I believe that you are the missing heiress of the house D'Leonhart of Andorhal. You look exactly like my old friends, Ayden, and his wife, Deianna. They lost their youngest daughter about 25 years ago." Echo didn't know what to think.

Echo shook her head. She knew that Andorhal was long gone by the invasion of the Scourge, but…

 _'But isn't Andorhal is gone?'_ The king nodded.

"It is. But they live here. We wished you would at least talk to them, help me clear this up, Echo. For my sake. I know now of all time is not the most appropriate but they have heard of you and are eager to meet you from my word of mouth." Echo felt her heart twist. The king never asked impersonal favors like this, she couldn't help accept his request.

She begrudgingly nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile! Also, I know there are a lot of time skips in the story, but that is how I planned it; there must be time intervals for progress.**

"Varian, take her to the D'Leonhart Estate, please. Clear this up for my sake, it tires me to think of how much my friend has already suffered with the loss of his home and child." Varian nodded, his thick spiky hair bounced with is head motions.

Echo walked slowly next to the prince. Echo was so confused but Varian seemed to understand as he subtly observed her scrunched brows.

"My father wasn't lying. Believe me, neither my father and I would do this to you if we felt for certain... of this situation. The last thing we would want is to hurt either you or the D'Leonhart family. They heard about you being raised by the Horde and you were Human. They are assuming with a glimmer of hope, and... we told them that you very closely resemble the Lord." Echo frowned and glared at the prince.

"I apologize, but you resemble Lord D'Leonhart. You truly do," Varian tried to reason with the woman but only got a dry look from her.

 _But what if I am not their missing daughter... I would hurt them greatly; even if I was... it would still end up the same with both parties hurt._ Echo thought to herself and felt her scarred brow twitch in irritation.

The walk through the city was long and it wasn't until they reached an outer spacing of Stormwind that Varian looked to Echo.

"This is it. They preferred space to themselves and their children; it was their summer home before the attack. Now… come Echo." Echo followed Varian and walked up the steps the large structure.

Echo held her breath a little. Why was she so nervous?

The door rand loudly as the prince knocked upon it with the iron knocker. A few seconds later, a well-dressed man, a Scholar of some sort, answered the door.

His green eyes widened.

"My lord!? G-Greetings Prince Wrynn. Please do come in! And your guest?" Varian smiled a little to the flustered man.

"Please do calm yourself, Scholar Landan. I am here to see the Lord and Lady." Echo was feeling increasingly uncomfortable and it seemed that Varian was sensing it too. The walk down the luxurious home's halls was short and they came to a parlor where two figures sat. A few other figures sat around enjoying each other's company as well, possibly their children.

"Mother. Father. The prince is here with a guest." Both figures turned, stood and bowed respectfully to the prince.

"Your majesty. What are you doing here if I may be so bold to ask?" The woman asked in a soft voice. Echo noticed the woman was very short and curvy for her age with long, curly silver colored hair, soft green eyes, and a kind expression on her face. The man that stood next to her was very tall, thin, had long straight brown hair streaked with grey in a low ribbon, and his eyes were a tired grey color.

They looked like a lovely couple. Echo couldn't help but notice… she had some of their similarities.

They both seemed to notice her as Varian stepped to the side and introduced her.

"This, Lord Ayden and Lady Deianna, is Grand Spymaster Echo Whitefeather. She is the one you had heard about from my father and I." Echo watched as the mother's eyes widened considerably and she walked to the front of Echo.

"Grand Spymaster… such a title it is. E-Echo Whitefeather? That is truly your name?" Eco raised her brow a little and nodded slightly.

Tears gather in the green eyes of the woman in front of Echo. She raised her hands a little.

"Can… can you please show me your face? Please?" Echo gently grabbed the edges of her mask and pulled it down to her neck and watched as the mother began to sob.

"Ayden! She looks just l-like Quincy!" Deianna sobbed as her husband quickly came to her side and glanced at Echo. His eyes were tearful as well, he gently raised his hand to touch Echo's face but Echo frowned and backed up a little.

 _This is moving too fast!_

"Quincy Avaelon… that was our daughter's name. You look so much like her. The eye color, hair, tell me…do you have a scar behind your ear?" Echo felt her body stiffen. How the hell did they now about that tiny scar? She had too much damn hair for anyone to see it. She even forgot about it long ago.

Both parents seemed to notice Echo's change in behavior.

"You do? A-Are you mute as well?" Echo stiffened. Both the Lord and Lady glanced to one another hopeful, both Varian and Echo felt their eyes widen as the Lady asked in a frightened voice.

 _HOW!?_

"Quincy had gotten her scar from an accident; I was having trouble birthing her and they had to cut her out. Unfortunately, the accident also affected her vocal cords somehow, I believe it was lack of oxygen when the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck… she was never able to make a sound." Echo was feeling very, very uncomfortable.

 _I want to leave..._

"She was stolen from us, for ransom, by bandits who saw our home of Andorhal as a target for quick coin. We were told to pay the amount and they would drop her off near a neutral safe zone… near the edge of Mount Hyjal, I believe, but we never saw them or her again. We hoped but they never came." Echo felt sick. Everything was coming together the more they revealed.

"You have her scar, her eyes, her hair, her face, and her disability… you are my Quincy…" Echo backed away from the couple even more as the mother tried to touch Echo again. Tears of sorrow filled the mother's eyes.

"Why do you not recognize us!? We are your parents! We have loved you and grieved for you! Please!?" Echo looked to three other adults in the room, they all had their parents' features in a variety of ways, but they all look sad and/or angry at her.

They had no said a word but it looked like the eldest boy, the one Vairan called Landan gently held his mother while the father, Ayden, turned to Echo.

His eyes were exactly like hers; the more she looked at him, the more she was seeing their resemblance.

"Pardon my wife, my Lord and Spymaster. It is just… we have looked so long and we finally find you, it is a hard journey to take." Echo gazed to the other adults, their children, sat quietly.

She could see their resemblances to her own. Though every one of them held green eyes like their mother, she held the same silver as the father. Almost every single one of them had a thick head of straight brown hair, the same color as hers but hers was wavy like the mothers. Echo frowned.

Echo could feel her breathing deepen in thought and her eyes lower sadly.

She felt sad for these people, they lost their daughter… even if she was this "Quincy Avaelon" at one point in her life; she was Echo Whitefeather of Aellas and Cairin Whitefeather in Thunder Bluff. That is how she wished to remain.

"Father, mother, please stop this." The eldest of the women stood, gently dusting off the invisible dirt of her emerald gown. Her hand raised and rest on her stomach with a hip cocked to the side.

"Can you not see that you are making her guilty and uncomfortable? The Spymaster is clearly not interested in joining our family, even if the Horde brainwashed her when she was taken. If she was our sister at one point, she clearly isn't anymore," The woman scowled deeply at Echo.

That attitude was going to get her hit one day.

"Aliera! Silence your tongue." The lord of the house turned to his daughter, with a scowl on his own lips.

Echo could feel pressure building in her breasts. She really didn't want to make these people feel bad but she would never abandon the family who raised her and loved her.

Echo looked to the crying woman and gently pulled out a hankerchief from her bags. Echo touched the woman's shoulders and watched as the teary eyed mother gazed up at Echo's soft silver eyes… just like her husband's own eyes.

"Thank you." Echo was taken aback by the sudden hug the woman encased her with.

"Please tell me, did… did they, y-your family, take care of you?" Echo smiled lightly and relaxed.

She nodded slightly, a small smile pulled her lips upward.

 _'_ _They did. They truly love me. And I love them.'_ Deianna nodded with a faint smile. She stepped to her husband and eldest son.

"That was all I ever wanted for yo- for my daughter, to be happy and healthy, Q- Echo." Deianna gently touched Echo's cheek. Echo felt Deianna pull her into the room next to her other children.

Varian smiled lightly and felt Ayden gently touch his shoulders. The scene was peaceful and joyous.

"Thank you, your majesty… for bringing her back. Even if she is no longer ours, it is good to know and see she lived well and had a happy life. This is the closure we needed." Varian bowed his head to the tall Lord in front of him.

"You have served and befriended my father for many decades, when we saw her… we had to tell you. It was the last kind of resolve he wanted to find for you." Varian smiled as Deianna talked animatedly to Echo and pointed to her children; Echo looked a little overwhelmed but that made Varian smirk.

"This is Landan, my eldest son. This lovely woman is Aliera, my eldest daughter. And lastly, this is Sophaeres, my third eldest so- I mean my youngest." Echo gently nodded her head to the brunettes in respect.

Echo could instantly tell by the way each of them presented and dressed themselves, what they were. Landan was a Professor or Scholar of some sort, Aliera was a most likely a wife of a young Lord or noblemen by the luxurious jewels and the diamond ring on her ring finger that were presented on her person and the slight bump that was barely showing where her belly was, and Sophaeres was a man of the Light to say the least… he was probably taking after the steps of some sort of Paladin or Knight judging by his plated form.

She was the only one of the family unit to be a soldier and be involved in the war by the looks of it.

Echo nodded to Deianna's children. Said woman smiled broadly, utter joy evident in her face.

"I would introduce my son in law, Aliera's husband, but he away in Ironforge for a meeting with the royal house." Echo nodded. She figured this snotty woman, Aliera, was the wife of a Noblemen.

"Grand Spymaster? That is the title you are presented with?" Echo raised her brow at Aliera's question it was more condescending than anything else. She nodded.

"Aliera..." Echo could hear the Lord warn his daughter.

 _This ought to be good…_

"That title is for a man's position, why are you, a woman of noble birth like we were born into, doing playing such a task?" Echo felt anger grow in her stomach.

"Aliera! I said enough! That is a fantastic feat to achieve, especially for a woman such as Echo is." Ayden smiled kindly at Echo. She could see a proud look graze on Lord D'Leonhart's face as he said the title.

"Tell me, Echo." Echo was sat down next to Deianna and Landan. "Are you involved in the war?" Echo nodded. Deianna gasped.

"Actually, Lady D'Leonhart, Spymaster Echo is one of our leading tactic strategists in the war right now. She was mainly stationed in Dalaran." Ayden nodded his head a little, a proud gleam could be seen.

Aliera scowled at Echo.

"That is not the position a lady should be taking, let the men do their job." Echo slammed her foot into the floor in annoyance and gave Aliera a cold glare.

 _'_ _My job? A man's job? It is everyone's job to protect our home. There is no such thing as a woman's or man's job, my Lady.'_

Echo scowled deeply at Aliera who paled at Echo's signs.

Besides that snide comment and a nice chatter of the D'Leonhart household, Echo and Varian stood to leave.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Echo, your majesty?" Both shook their heads.

"As much as I would love to, my lady… I cannot. I must get back to my father and my fiancé. Spymaster Echo needs to rest as she leaves for Dalaran in the morrow." Deianna gasped and held a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"I understand. Please, do come and visit us again. One day, we hope we could meet the wonderful people who raised and took care of you, Echo. I would like to thank them for raising such a brave, wonderful, and truly kind woman, you have become so much more than what I hoped you to be," Echo smiled lightly at Deianna. She shook all the mens' hands and nodded to the snotty sister, then they left.

Echo felt tears rise in her eyes but held them in.

 _'_ _Thank you, for doing that. I understand how much that really meant to them…'_ Varian smiled lightly and patted Echo's shoulder.

"I should thank you for making my father's friends smile again; it gave them reassurance that they didn't lose someone so wonderful as she was already there this whole time, helping others." Echo rolled her eyes at the cliché words and bid the prince goodnight.

Echo entered her Inn room quietly and sat on her bed softly. She removed her mask and looked to her bed, desperately ready for sleep. Slowly, she reached into her hair and held the small silver bead and the let her fingers graze the single white feather that lay clipped to it, the other feather had long been gone. Silver orbs gazed back at the silver bead, reflecting the saddening face of the looker.

Slowly, silver eyes burned with pressure and filled with hot tears. Rosy lips wobbled and hands quickly went to flushed cheeks as the tears over flowed. Echo clenched the ornament of her parentage and nearly fell to her knees as the weight of what she learned hit her fully.

Silent sobs made rose from parted lips, tears and eyes spoke of silent agony; the Rogue's shoulders shook as she curled in on herself over the bed edge.

Cry.

Cries of agony and confusing misery was all Echo did made that night, yet not a sound could be heard as it never was.

If there was anything Echo did, it was to never let anyone see her weak. She would never give anyone a chance to use her weaknesses against her or anyone she loved.

Echo was quiet, but she was not blind.

* * *

 ** _2 Days Later…_**

Echo sighed in irritation. Her trip to Dalaran had been delayed again.

Mathias was frowning at the map and stood next to her and the King.

"The scouts in the east of the Plaguelands have been slaughtered. The Scourge have over run the land and fields, all the farmers have abandoned. In the Eastern Plaguelands, I have gotten reports from various parties the Northpass Tower and the Eastwall Tower have been surrounded by the Scourge along the main roads."

Echo frowned. That worried Echo greatly, not that far from the towers laid Uther and the Order of the Silver Hand's location at Light's Hope Chapel. She greatly hoped they were okay.

With tightened lips, Echo bite her tongue in anger.

 _How many more people have to die because of this?_

Echo clenched her teeth and slammed her hands down on the maps. The king gently walked next to the stressed out Rogue. He placed a frail hand onto her shoulder, making her turn her attention to him.

"We did not know, do not blame yourself." King Llane tried to reason with her.

Echo shook her head.

 _But I sent them out there…_

A sharp shock hit Echo in the chest and head, she flinched a little. Khadgar, who sat in front of her, flinched a little too. It was like a wave of electricity filled the air and disappeared just as quickly as it came.

 _What was that?_

Echo looked to Khadgar, who was silence for once. He looked confused and had an indescribable expression on his face.

Echo tapped her fingers on the table causing the Mage to look at her.

 _'_ _What do you sense, Khadgar? Did… did you feel that too?'_

"Yes. Something has changed… I can feel something in the magical force has altered, but I do not know what it is as of yet." Echo furrowed her brows and could understand what

King Llane frowned and looked to the two.

"Khadgar, head to Dalaran. Figure out what is going on. Report back to me on what you can find. Echo, head to the Light's Hope Chapel; assist Uther until I can figure out what is happening to the north and west. I understand you were to head to Dalaran but right now we need you." Both figures nodded and saluted the King.

Echo sighed a little disheartened. Khadgar stood tall and opened a portal, the reflection showed the Chapel, Echo smiled thankfully to Khadgar.

 _'_ _Thank you.'_ Khadgar smiled softly and waved her goodbye.

"Good luck, Spymaster. Knock them dead!" Echo rolled her eyes. The Mage had a real affinity for shitty puns.

The pulling and twisting of the arcane magic made Echo shiver as she entered the Eastern Plaguelands, looking ahead of the red tinted air to the large Chapel that stood proudly in the grim and tainted lands.

"Spymaster. It is good to see we got some assistance," Uther stated nonchalantly and nodded to Echo.

The lands had changed drastically since the last time Echo had been there so many years ago. Echo sighed a little and unsheathed her daggers.

"Go to the south and patrol. I have already sent a party to the north," Uther ordered Echo who nodded.

She cruised along the roads and began slowly walking, ready for oncoming Scourge or any Scourge she could see. Her trained eyes and ears waited and over time she managed to pick off a few wanderers.

Echo made an amazing discovery while she was out there… they were attracted to the scent of freshly spilled blood. She took off her glove and cut along her forearm, and smirked at a good number of Ghouls appearing through the mushroom trees and rising from the grounds.

It became hours of slaughter, no remorse or sadness. The golden sunlight never seemed to permeate the red tinted air but the lowering of light in the sky did indicate night was approaching.

A small honey colored glow began making its way towards Echo, who crouched on top of a small tree waiting for more ghouls. She briefly glanced towards the light and spotted Uther making his way towards her with a lantern in hand. She jumped down silently and nodded her head at him.

Uther had walked upon Echo; her figure was splattered heavily with glistening ebony blood and partially dusted with bone dust.

She didn't seem to notice the Paladin intended presence till his large plated hand gently grabbed her shoulder. Grey eyes, practically screaming exhaustion and frustration, briefly glanced up at him before trying to spot more Scourge.

"Come Echo. There is no more you can do today. The sun is down, we are more vulnerable if we stay out here any longer." Echo yanked herself out of his grasp.

 _'_ _Then you leave. I will stay here, there is more, I can feel it.'_ Uther frowned deeply. He rolled his cyan eyes. Her hard headedness would going to kill her one day.

"Echo, we need to go. Jaina is waiting for you at the Chapel, she is intending to take you to Dalaran. You've done enough for today." Echo raised her brows in surprise. A smile came to her face at the thought of the home away from home.

By the time they got to the marble Chapel, all the torches were brightly glowing with orange flames. The shadows of the forests and lands twisted and danced on the grounds and trees, beckoning those in the light to follow into the darkness.

Echo spotted Jaina as they closed in on the Chapel. The Mage looked anxious and glanced towards their direction.

The blonde smield widely and ran to Echo.

"Echo! Come! We need to get to Dalaran! Come!" Echo felt her arm nearly dislocate as Jaina pulled her along form Uther's side.

The rounded azure portal popped up beside Jaina with a swipe of her hand.

Jaina smiled directly at Echo, her bright sky colored eyes spoke of a secret.

"Come, my friend." With that Jaina and Echo disappeared from sight and were instantly in the portal room. Echo felt her stomach twist and the room twirl until everything stopped moving. Jaina became very quiet and solemn suddenly when they were out of sight.

"I wanted to wait till we were out of hearing range. Echo… he's back." Echo felt her heart stop.

 _Who!? Arthas!?_

Jaina gently held Echo's shoulders tightly and gaze into her eyes. Her head shook and a faint whisper crawled over Echo's skin.

"Kael'thas is back."

Echo inhaled sharply and looked past the Mage to the direction past Runeweaver Square.

* * *

A quick blur of black and grey zipped past the violet citizens of Dalaran. The Rogue sprinted over the roofs of the magical city; she headed straight for the Violet Citadel.

Echo glared as she saw the doors of the Citadel were tightly closed. Grey eyes diverted upwards and spotted the tall towers banister openings that laid under the roofs.

Echo backed up and sprinted up to the towers, scaling the walls at quick speeds. She managed to grasp onto the railing before her momentum ran out.

Echo silently grunted and slid inside the tower, the top room was completely empty except for a single lantern lit, a desk, and chair.

The Rogue made her way stealthily down the wooden stairs, making sure not to make any of them creak from the stress of weight.

She could hear multiple voices could be heard from down below. She recognized all of them.

Khadgar.

Antonidas.

Aethas Sunreaver.

That bastard, Garithos.

And... Kael'thas.

 _What is going on?_

"Are you not listening to me? The Kaldorei are not to be trusted! Illidan has tainted the stream. The Black Gate has opened and the flood of Fel and demons has been over running the Blasted Lands. The Legion is coming." Kael'thas sounded exhausted and irritated.

"The Legion!?" Khadgar gasped.

"That is what I suspected that Arthas was doing with Kel'Thuzad… now we have to worry about two different forces." Antonidas stated solemnly.

"Why should we trust you, Elf? You left abruptly for weeks and have not once stated anything or come back till now." Garithos gruffly barked at Kael'thas.

"I had to take my people to safety. Silvermoon was over run! No one came to help us but one person… who is most likely dead because of me." Echo felt her heart beat quickly.

"Be lucky I don't put you in the Violet Hold, boy, for your insubordination."

"I had to save my people!" Kael'thas growled out to the Grand Marshal.

Khadgar silenced them both, "Prince Sunstrider is right. He had to help his people like we had to help ours in times of need. It looks like the situation is much worse. If you had taken your people to the Blasted Lands and the gate is open… that means that feeling in the magical force that I felt earlier was the gate opening… but by what?"

There was silence.

A very long silence until they heard it.

Antonidas spoke slowly and lowly with hidden fury in his voice. "Kel'Thuzad has summoned Achimonde."

Every breath in the citadel froze. Time felt like it stopped as well.

"I did not expect the gate to open again… if it opened the portal to the Outlands, then the mission is now compromised; it was to remain sealed."

"Archmage Antonidas… what do we do?" Aethas murmured in question after a long pause.

"We need to send forces to kill whatever exits that gate till I can figure out how to close it."

"The legion is at work now, Arthas is now the very least of our problems. Arthas summoned Kel'Thuzad to summon another abomination, Archimonde. Now that he walks Azeroth and the gate is open, Arthas is no longer interested in playing while they distract us. He is going to watch his work at play. Garithos, go to the Black Gate at the crack of dawn in the morrow, destroy all those who exit that damned portal."

A grunt was heard. Then footsteps walked to the door and exited.

"Khadgar, go and inform the King. This is now a crisis. Inform him about the Night Elves as well… this investigation must be looked into now. There is no telling what ancient magic that traitorous Night Elf has done." A sharp arcane whistle pierced the air and a pop followed.

Echo could see the two elves and Antonidas standing in the middle of the room, looking at on another.

"Aethas, you are to head to the Sunstrider Isle, take Grand Magister Rommath with you. Investigate the Sunwell and find out what Kel'Thezad did to summon Archimonde." The red headed Mage nodded and quickly left the room.

Antonidas stared at Kael'thas with disappointment in his eyes.

"I thought I knew you better, as a member of the Council Six, you knew that you were supposed to come back and inform us," the tone was degrading.

"And what do you suppose I had done, Antonidas?" The regal tone in Kael'thas' voice sent a shiver down the Rogue's spine. It was really hot to hear him this way.

"My home is gone. The Sunwell is tainted; our magic is no longer accessible. Barely 10 percent of my people still stand and breathe life… my honor and duty as their prince is to protect them and keep them safe… all that has been compromised by your prince's actions." Kael'thas' eyes were strange and no longer the bright azure she knew him for… they were a strange mix of turquoise. His glare was hard and was void of any emotion.

Something horrible must have happened in the lands he sent his people to.

"If you look for an apology for my absence for the sake of keeping what is left of my people alive, then you can imprison me now." Antonidas said nothing but nodded.

"I do feel for your people, young prince. But the saving of your people is going to be for naught if this world is going to be plagued by the Legion. Every mistake we make from now on will cost everyone whether they be for your people or for the hunt of that traitor Illidan." With that, the Archmage left in a flutter of indigo robes.

Kael'thas stood there in long crimson robes, his appearance was very haggard and almost twisted as his scowl. He clenched his staff and growled lowly to himself.

Echo jumped down from her hidden position and stood tall in front of him. She gently laid her hand on his cheek and tilted his head to look at her. She watched his eyes widen, it must of been her imagination as she felt him tremble ever so slightly.

 _"Echo…? My dreams keep mixing with reality… I saw you die with Silvermoon. Is this a dream? If so, please, don't wake me."_ Kael'thas closed his exhausted eyes and closed his hand over hers.

 _"You are a star in the daylight still gleaming, but beneath the sunlight so unrecognized_." Echo felt tears of relief and sadness prickle her eyes.

Kael'thas opened his eyes and gently touched Echo's face, she was real. He was real… it was no dream.

He glanced over her form, she was bruised, battered, and splattered with darken blood and dust; yet she looked so beautiful to him.

She gently touched her forehead to his, Echo felt her lips wobble.

Kael'thas stared at her lips then eyes; he quickly grabbed her by the waist and yanked her mask down. The wait had been agonizing but the reunion was the best, their lips collided before fate tore them apart once again.

Echo tangled her fingers into his golden hair. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull in pleasure.

A disgusted scoff broke them apart. Garithos stood in the doorway with a scowl of disgust and he glared heatedly at them both.

"I came to speak to Antonidas before I leave and I come to see you both…together." Garithos spit at the floor next to Echo's feet.

"You little harlot. This is the way you got into the ranks, huh? I knew it. And you're screwing the Elf? At least have some dignity to sleep with a member of your own race. After all… don't you have a race to rebuild, _Prince Sunstrider_?" Echo narrowed her eyes dangerously and reached back to unsheathe her blade.

Echo took a step towards Garithos. He took a step forward, smirking.

"How dare you pull a blade on me, you little whore. Go on then, attack me! It will give a good reason to put you both in the Violet Hold. I do love to _interrogate_ my female prisoners." Echo felt herself stiffen at his words and their innuendo. Did... did he rape female prisoners? A shiver ran down her spine in revolt.

Kael'thas held a look of pure hate at the Grand Marshal but did not let himself get carried away. He gently grabbed Echo's wrist and pulled it down.

" _No, Echo. Don't."_ Echo glanced back to Kael'thas and reluctantly nodded.

Both the prince and Echo left the Citadel with Garithos staring after them with a heated glare.

Echo stared at Kael'thas quietly as they made their way to Runeweaver Square. She was trying to make sure she wasn't the one dreaming.

She tightened her grip in his hand and closed her eyes for a second in deep thought.

 _He is real… he is here, at least for right now._

 **AN: WARNING! NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS FULL ON SEXUAL CONTENT! BE WARNED AND DON'T READ IF UNDER 18, PLEASE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

 **AN: WARNING! SEXUAL ACTVITIY! SMUT! THIS HOLDS NSFW! 18+ MATERIALS, SO PLEASE DON'T READ IF UNDER 18!**

The walk up to the prince's room was short. Echo glanced around and saw the room was coated in a thin sheet of dust. She looked to Al'ar's T-stand and back to Kael'thas. He gazed to the stand as well.

 _"_ _He is safe."_ Echo nodded. She inspected Kael'thas as he quickly bent down and removed a small chest of Quel'Thalasian design from the floor boards, it was gold and encrusted with small magical binding runes she had seen before in Silvermoon and on most Elven enchantments.

Kael'thas looked to the chest then to Echo.

 _"_ _I have hidden this for a long time, it will help my people. But it is not time yet. Echo, I want you to protect this for me… I can't trust anyone else to do this task."_ Kael'thas sat on the bed and opened the chest with a swish of his fingertips over the runes.

A brilliant emerald green glowed from the chest, illuminating the room with its light. Echo saw three Fel green colored spheres sitting delicately on a red velvet cushion. She could feel an unimaginable and enormous amount of magic within the spheres.

 _'_ _Why me?'_ Kael'thas glanced between Echo and the spheres.

 _"_ _Because, Echo you are the most honest and trustworthy Rogue I have ever met."_ Echo smirked a little at his jest. But her smirk fell as he gazed at her and closed the box with a seal again.

He grabbed her hands in his and looked up to her from his sitting position.

 _"_ _I trust you more than you could ever know, Dalah'surfal. Please, this is my last hope. My people's last hope."_ Echo looked to the chest for a second and nodded to the prince.

A sigh escaped Echo and she gently caressed Kael'thas' face; he was utterly exhausted. She gently pushed him back to lay in the bed.

 _'_ _Sleep. You are beyond fatigued. I must… wash up. I am covered in Scourge blood and bone dust, I am almost sorry you had to see me like this.'_ Echo smiled lightly only to be quickly pulled into the prince as he tightly held her to him with his arms around her waist and rested his head on her abdomen.

 _"_ _I thought you were lost the day Silvermoon was destroyed. When you kicked me through the portal and I watched it close as the Scourge approached you from behind… I feared you had perished. Thank the Sunwell."_ Echo gently combed her fingers through his golden waterfall of hair, careful of his ears.

 _'_ _Rest, my dear prince.'_ She gently let her fingertips slide off his cheeks as she entered his bathroom to clean herself.

Echo felt her heart pounding hard in her chest, face flushed and her breathing was beginning to push harder from her lips.

Trying to keep her panting low, she shook her head and undressed. The bath was hot and slow as Echo let the hot water soothe her aching muscles and the blood and dust nearly evaporated with the heat of the water and freshness of the soaps that were inside some type of glass bottle Kael'thas had in his bathroom. It smelled sweet like him, a mixture of Sandalwood and Summer Apple Nectar. It was very erotic to her senses, especially when he had his own natural male musk to the scent.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Echo clean herself thoroughly, feeling disgusted by the amount of blood and debris that clung to her from the Plaguelands. The water was a dark grey color by the time she was done with it, the lasting suds clung to the edges of the tub. She pulled the plug and gently rang her hair dry with the soft white towel. Echo felt much better but a frown grew on her face as she looked around and realized she didn't have any clean clothes in the bathroom. She looked around and found no other article of clothing.

With a flushed face, Echo gently tucked in the towel around her and quietly cracked open the door and spotted the prince facing away from her on the bed. Hopefully he was asleep.

Echo sighed lightly and padded softly through the room and tried to find something to where in her bags. She had her scarf that remained unsullied from her attack in the Plaguelands… that was it.

A gold lined crimson shirt was suddenly in her face and Echo smiled in triumphant at it. Finally!

Till she looked further up to see the pale hand holding it to her. Kael'thas held an endearing smile as he handed the shirt to her.

 _'_ _I thought… you were asleep.'_ Echo blushed violently. Kael'thas didn't say anything but his lips did part a little as if he was ready to say something.

She saw his fingers twitch a little but they remained by his side on the shirt.

The Rogue gently grabbed the shirt only to have the Mage wrap his arms around her. He kept his hands on her curvaceous back and he was being respectful but… Echo wanted him to do more.

With parted lips, Echo let the shirt slide from her fingers and lay uselessly on the floor, and laid her hungry lips on Kael'thas' pale ones. She quickly tangled her fingers into his golden mane and felt him pull her as closely as he could, having one of his hands reach down and pull her thigh up to his waist. Echo surprised him by jumping up and wrapping both her thighs around his thin waist.

Echo let out a sigh of pleasure and Kael'thas' grunted as the hand in his hair rubbed their thumb across the tip of one of his ears.

A soft growl rumbled in his chest, making Echo shiver in delight.

The damp white towel slipped from Echo's body and onto the floor to lay with the abandoned shirt.

Kael'thas breathed in through his nose and caught he sweet scent through his body wash- the scent of sweet apricots, cypress and mimosa. How he missed her skin, her taste, and her smell…

Slowly Kael'thas held Echo tightly and walked over to the bed and laid her down with him locked in her grasp.

A soft gasp escaped the silent Rogue under the Mage. He smirked a little and sealed his lips over hers once again before her parted lips could get a full breath.

It was addicting. She was addicting to his senses in all ways. He hungered. He hungered deeply.

His lips slipped past hers and inched down to the bruised skin around Echo's neck. Echo gyrated her hips harder onto his, rubbing herself onto his hardening member. He grunted then gasped through gritted teeth. A slow nibble of the soft lipped Rogue made itself evident on his sensitive ears.

The turquoise mixed eyes widened as the Elf's breath took a quicker tempo.

Kael'thas grabbed Echo's tangled hands and gently put them on his shoulders. Echo smile shyly and slip her fingers under his crimson robes and nudge it off his shoulders to around his thin waist. The way his breath hitched in his throat as Echo undressed him made her bite her lip and expressing with her eyes that she was eager for more. His large warm hands traveled down her soft exposed flesh, it was so warm and he loved the tingle it gave him.

The Elf's eyes scanned her curvaceous body. He skimmed over her bruises and scars, and enjoyed tracing the contours she had.

When Echo managed to peel off his robes, she let her hands wander with mischief and let her short fingernails gently scratch along his muscles. Warm, pale bronze skin presented itself to the moonlit room as she gently ran a hand up his chest; he gulped and studied her body in nothing. He imagined many times their copulation but never this passionate.  
In the soft lighting of the room, his eyes glittered and glowed intensely making Echo shiver and open her lips in a silent moan. The prince returned a voracious, hungry expression to Echo's own wanting expression; he groaned as his hips dug into hers... the friction was building nicely.

The Rogue smiled and licked her lips unconsciously. Echo reveled in the fact his eyes shot immediately to her lips and traveled down her body; and he bit back another moan behind his clenched teeth.  
 _"Echo..."_ A hoarse voice from the elf was something Echo never heard the prince say… or moan in this case, before. She loved it.

Slowly, Kael'thas let his hands ran on along and over her arms, legs, ass, breasts… everywhere, simultaneously. Echo opened her lips in a silent moan and let her back naturally arch. Her full breasts crushed into his naked chest. Kael'thas' hands snaked around her waist, fingers exploring gently before sliding ever, so gently onto her folds.

 _"_ _Dalah'surfal,"_ his voice wavered. _"You're absolutely drenched."_ He teased her, letting his fingers gently stroke her sex with feather-light touches that left the Rogue rolling her hips in a desperate search for friction and almost whimpering with need. Echo's face burned brightly, she had never heard Kael'thas growl or talk in such a way.

She never allowed any man to touch her but she gladly gave it up for him and his touch.  
 _Pl-please,_ Echo internally screamed and pleaded. _Kael'thas! Touch me dammit!_

Echo grabbed his other hand in hers and nudged her hips to his hand, willing him to go faster and press harder. _  
_ _  
_He chuckled, a dark, lust-filled sound that rumbled against her chest. The prince's heavy breaths were hot as it fanned over her face as the elf lowered his lips to the human's rounded ear. _"You are going to be the death of me, Dalah'surfal,"_ he murmured.

His hand left hers and reached up and cupped Echo's full breast, her back arching as his thumb flickered on the hardening peaks of flesh. Kael'thas buried his face into Echo's neck again and resumed running his lips over her flushed flesh while his fingers continued their slow, light motions. Kael'thas' masterful fingers brushed against Echo's clitoris and made her silently gasp sharply as waves of pleasure washed over her. The feeling of the nails bitng into his shoulders made Kael'thas smirk. Echo could feel him smile against her throat and he teased her a moment more before repeating the action. _  
_ _  
_Echo's trained hands found his thigh, grasping it desperately before slipping it between them and palming him through his slackened robes. He groaned and pushed into her touch, making the Rogue marvel at the strength of his reactions to her simple touches.

 _"_ _Dalah'surfal, what are you doing to me...,"_ he moaned. Echo tried to slow her ragged breathing, but only to be quickly devoured by his hungry mouth captured her swollen lips once again. _  
"_ _Do you know how many times I imagined taking you in my bed? How long I have wanted to taste you again, how much I have wanted to consume you…"_ he asked. His words and tone gave the Human shivers, the raw and needy brogue settling deep in her bones.

 _"_ _It has kept me awake at nights, envisioning you just like this, bare, needy and ready for me to make love to you."_ Echo felt her breathing quickened and in response to his erotic words she wrapped her fingers tighten around the edge of his robes that lay around his waist, knuckles turning white at his words. Echo watched his hands, long, nimble fingers making quick work of the robes and revealing the smooth, pale skin of his legs underneath matching perfectly to his smooth chest. Echo helped him slide the robes to the floor with every other garment. She felt herself smile and gently rub up his shoulders.

Tears of joy made their way into Echo's silver eyes. The smile brightened the room and made Kael'thas smile lightly to her. _  
_  
Echo fought the instinct to rip his underwear from his thin hips.  
Putting a hand to his leanly muscled chest, she felt the delicate beating of his heart hammering simultaneously to her own. Looking in his eyes, Echo saw his pupils dilate larger than ever.

Echo leaned into him and kissed him, sweetly, feeling his hands twine in her short hair. She slid her hands down his stomach and grasped his member. He moaned out of the kiss as she started to let her fingers set over his impressive length. The golden blonde was engorged with need, and he shuddered with her careful stroke.

He pulled Echo close with a sniggled kiss to her neck, making Echo smile widely and laughed silently. Both still continued to breathe raggedly but held smiles in some of their passionate and silly antics. Pulling Echo into an iron clasp to him, Echo watched with amazement as he gazed intensely at her as if she was going to disappear from his very life, he threw his head back, whispering her name in pleasure. Echo pressed her rosy lips to the hollow of his throat, to the smooth skin of his chin. He arched into Echo in response, and grasped her tighter in response back to him; her name now louder on his lips. Every stroke and slow grasp made the prince twitch and his teeth gritted as he was coming closer to undoing. Echo smeared the small bead of pearlescent white cum that dribbled to the top of his head as she worked her thumb across his hardening length. _  
_  
Echo watched him methodically, entranced by the beauty of the elf who lived and oozed power, being undone by something so easy, so primal, so intimate as touch. His face was written in a disarming vulnerability, a fragile trust in her at his moment of weakness, not to break his heart and leave him alone as he already was. Echo never wished to see him so exposed and sad again; a small tear burned its way to her eyes again.

The moonlight and soft noises of the citizens from the city from the balcony seemed to dull in Echo's blood rushed ears, barely audible, and time halted its hands in his presence. Nothing existed in this universe but them at least in the moment, their breathing, and their beating hearts. Lips pressed to lips, glowing turquoise eyes locked with silver orbs; a caress, a graze, a shiver, a moan.  
A perfection of an eternity of grunts and moans later, he laid his hand to hers, stopping the Rogue's happy hands on his length. Gazing at Echo, Kael'thas felt a thrill of anticipation as he slid his lover closer to his hips.  
 _  
_The golden mane of hair waterfalled around Echo's head, a dark curtain protected them from the outside world; it was just them.  
He kissed Echo, hungrily, as he settled himself as snugly as possible between her thighs as he could leaving no room for anything else. His finger stroked her slit before pushing between the moist folds and sliding inside, thrusting slowly.

Kael'thas watched with half-mast eyes as Echo's lips parted in a silent moan, tipping her head back and breaking the kiss, he watched entranced as her spine arched into his touch.  
The Elf's lips slid over the softly curved jaw and down her throat, nuzzling his way to her soft breasts. He closes his mouth around Echo's nipple, taking it between his teeth and tugging. The sensation went straight to the junction between her shaking legs and caused her to buck against his hand, feeling him chuckle into the flushed skin.

 _By the Light, Kael'thas please,_ Echo begged. Echo silently groaned as he added another finger, stretching and hitting all the right spots in her; he curled them in a come-hither motion then slowly scissored them. _  
_ _  
_He repeated the motion getting his fingers slick with arousal. Echo's next breath leaving in a strangled sound of pleasure. A sharp canine infused smirk made its way onto the Elf's lips as his hips grinded into hers. _  
_  
Echo pushed onto her elbows, reaching to bury her fingers in his hair. A deliberate nip and tug on the long ears caused Kael'thas to flush and his eyes darkened even further, and he narrowed them into slits. He growled, literally growled, the gravelly sound making Echo's involuntary functions cease working for moment.

 _Holy shit! Light help me…_

He slid his fingers free from the slick junction of the Rogue's thighs, breaking off the small string of liquid connecting his fingers to her arousal. Kael'thas looked to Echo and pulled her legs higher up his hips. Echo, in return, slowly encircled her arms over him neck and shoulders. _  
"_ _Are you sure, Dalah'surfal?"_ Echo still looked confused at his last word. He gently kissed her lips and whispered, _"It means my love."_ Echo felt happy tears gather and nodded, she gently bite his shoulder as he pushed fully inside her, seated deeply, and it caused Echo to silently flinch and groan. _  
_ _  
"By the Sunwell… are you alright?"_ Echo felt touched he would ask and wait for her. The High Elf prince grunted, his forehead dropping to the Spymaster's collarbone. They laid that way, unmoving, getting used to the feel of each other. _"Echo, Dalah'surfal…_ _ **mine**_ _~"_ He rolled his hips experimentally and the initial discomfort caused by his firm, steady thrust quickly faded into pleasure, making the Rogue's back arch and her body lifted to meet his. Kael'thas groaned as he slipped deeper, the angle changed with the tilt of her hips, and began to move. Echo felt sweat begin to fall down her back and onto the crimson sheets. Both parties closed their eyes tightly and Echo accidentally raked her nail harder into his back at a particularly high pleasure point he managed to hit deep inside of her. _  
_  
Echo release another sharp gasp as he filled her, gently, once, twice, three times. She pulled him to her mouth, tasting him, letting his essence spread on to her tongue with his own in a hectic tangle. It was not enough—she needed more, wanted more, and her tongue searched deeper in his mouth. Echo's fingers, moving from back to his messy hair back to the soft skin of his back, found a better purchase in a grasp of his flesh, digging in as he let out a sharp huff through his nose. He had a nice ass indeed. _  
_ _  
_Kael'thas furrowed his golden brows and surprised Echo by suddenly grabbing one of her legs and putting it nearly over his shoulder, deepening his angle, and the change echoed the large room. Hands at the back at his head slid forward a little and began to pull and caress his long elven ears slightly with the force of the prince's thrusts. His teeth found her neck and bit down as his sharp nails lightly dug into her thighs. _  
_ _  
_More, please, more! Echo tried to cry out, but nothing came out. Only a fanning breath of a silent whisper filled the space between their lips.

Echo felt a simmering rage rise, a consuming passion that could only be fulfilled by him. Only him, and him alone.

Echo bit her nearly blood red lips and smiled with the sheer amount of pleasure prickling in her.  
Kael'thas' eyes fluttered shut and he obliged a her silent request, throwing his gentleness out the window as he began a punishing rhythm, driving her hips into the soft scarlet bed with an almost painful beat. The reverberations of pleasure raced through both the elf and human, and said human held the elf tighter, hands scrabbling for an anchor on his back as she silenty yelled, half in pain, half in the most mind-blowing pleasure as his length slammed into her over and over and over, pistoning and claiming its way in and out of her heat. Echo knew that she belong to him. Body. Heart. Soul. Just as he belonged to her. _  
_ _  
_Echo felt an intense and unfamiliar feelin about ready to snap in her lower abdomen as her walls clenched. Her lips opened in a silent scream. Kael'thas snapped his eyes open, they were blazing with the heat of ownership and want. _"Come for me, Echo,"_ The hot breathy whisper command came with a scratch along her back, and Echo obeyed _._

 _KAEL'THAS!_ Echo grunted but screamed his name internally.

The sharp viridian green flecks of his cyan mixed eyes reflected at Echo. The Elf's eyes clouded with adoration as orgasm started to closely peak through both of the sweaty bodies on the bed. Echo arched her back, tightening her thighs around Kael'thas. Wave after wave of the most mind numbing heat consumed Kael'thas and Echo. Kael'thas came with a hard, impossible thrust, hilting Echo as she clamped down in climax. A hot warmth filled the human in a rush. The blonde gasped the brunette's name and bit into her shoulder effectively drawing blood.

Echo ran her hands gently along the sweat-slicked skin of his back, making him shiver. As the prince softened inside her, Echo simply grasped him tighter, unwilling to release him yet. Slowly the heavy panting was the only sound left in the room and the soft groans of the elf stopped as the waves subsisted. Echo look up at her prince with dazed eyes, those beautiful, silver eyes that held such passion for him.

Echo felt small tendrils of warm liquid leak down her ass and thighs, and staining the crimson sheets. They didn't care or mind.

A few minutes later, Echo groaned as Kael'thas pulled himself, very carefully, out of her and laid next to her equally soaked form.

 _So… that was love making… wow._

Echo was staring at the deep violet ceiling in the silent room. Her heart was slowly calming itself, she bit her lip as a smile grew on her face. Ever so stealthy, she turned her head to look at Kael'thas and was surprised that he was staring at her just as intensely as he had when they… climaxed together.

He caressed her cheek and slid his hand down to her waist to pull her close to him. The room was ice cold compared to their fiery, sweat covered forms. Kael'thas held a smile on his face as Echo continued to hold her own, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She held a steady gaze at him, admiring his features… she noticed the change in his eyes. She loved his eyes but she noticed the change in color they held. She looked to his long cascading mess of hair over his pillow and sticking to his chest and neck. He was still a wonderful elf…

 _*"…and you're screwing the elf, at least have some dignity to sleep with a member of your own race. After all… don't you have a race to rebuild, Prince Sunstrider?"*_

 _*"He is a prince… an Elven King to be. I only speak this to you, Echo, because he is was born and raised from centuries of royal blood. I want to stop this disaster before it truly begins, you may love him and want to marry but that is not what his sovereignty will allow him to do so; his people and court will never allow a Human to wed and taint the bloodline."*_

Echo's eyes widened and filled with tears at the sudden thoughts that rammed into her.

Kael'thas sat up abruptly and gently grasped Echo's arms as he noticed the sudden change in her being, emotionally speaking.

 _"_ _Echo, what troubles you?"_ She looked anguished and confused, but she glanced to her love. She sighed.

 _'_ _Kael'thas?'_ The prince hummed and carefully watched her quick movements.

 _"_ _Yes?"_ She really didn't understand why she felt like this.

 _'Perhaps… that bastard is right… you do need to rebuild your race's people. You lost so much, you are their king, their chance at a normal life again… I cannot get in that way, even if it means me no longer being with… without you.'_ Echo frowned and Kael'thas shook his head, he pulled Echo to him and sighed.

 _"_ _There is not one person who can tell me who I can or cannot be or love; I will marry who I choose. Yes, my people need to repopulate, so many were lost… but whoever I chose to wed and have heirs with is strictly my decision. My council is dead except for Rommath. I take orders from no man anymore."_ Kael'thas softly ran his fingers down her back comfortingly.

 _"_ _I believe that my bloodline is of no longer an important marker in my people's lives anymore. We need numbers and safety now, not chosen bloodlines of succession at the moment. I have ruled over my people for nearly two millennia alone with no heir or my father's advice. Don't worry, my love. That man, if I can even call him that, has tried to pursued you against me, but worry not."_

That really comforted Echo in her moment of turmoil. There was her reassurance.

With heavy eyelids, silver orbs closed for the night with her prince gently rubbing her back to soothe her to sleep. Her fingers gently twirled around is blonde strands unconsciously.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile! Also, I know there are a lot of time skips in the story, but that is how I planned it; there must be time intervals for progress.**

 ** _1 Week Later…_**

The day was long and extraneous. Echo was battered from the day in her travels to the Blasted Lands. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. There were demons and Fel orcs in an abundance spread all around the massive stone structure that stood erected along the mountain walls, the Black Gate.

Every time she killed one demon another two were replacing it. Echo was about ready to destroy the thing on her own with a very nifty bomb she learned how to make from a very nice Dwarf.

She landed on her feet, a little wobbly, at Krasus' Landing. Kael'thas had left to help with Aethas and his people. He would not reveal to anyone where they were except her. She understood his secrets but what worried was with his constant obsession with helping the Kaldorei leaders' brother/brother in law: Illidan Stormrage. The Betrayer as they took to calling him.

She just didn't want Kael'thas hurt or compromising his own and his people's safety.

Echo scaled up to the roofs and enjoyed the lovely view of the star covered blanket night sky, soft breezes of fresh air wrapped around her gently.

Her boots gently tapped along the purple shingles of the roofs. She thoroughly enjoyed herself with such simple times like this.

Echo twirled happily, twisting and spinning around in fast circles, looking up to the stars with a particular joy. Echo had missed being able to gaze at the stars when they blanketed the sky like this.

All she needed now was her elf to complete the joyous feeling.

As Echo stopped spinning and was about to sit down, she spotted quick movement out of the corner of her eyes. She crouched and focused her eyes and hearing of the citizens and Mages below, she could see a shadow covered figure crawling from one of the rooms in Runeweaver Square. They looked like they were trying to be quiet and definitely trying to get away quickly.

Echo frowned deeply and vanished from the roof. With a cold glare, Echo quickly jumped the figure and slammed her two fingers into their neck, watching them drop from their stealth.

The figure was female and they crumbled to the floor and twitched as Echo's paralytic move consumed their body movements.

 _Nice try._

The soft sound of crinkling paper and a solid CLANK and THUD caught her senses besides the female's groans.

Echo turned her gaze to the fallen object that let near her boot.

Echo reached down and took a closer to the object. It was…

Gently, Echo picked up a small metal clipping of rolled parchments. They held broken seals of Darnassus and Kael'thus' own royal family seal.

With a deep frown, Echo stood and pulled the figure up by their collar; she was surprised by who it was.

 _Zelda Holmes. What the hell do you think you are doing?_

Echo watched as her black eyes were widened by who caught her and her dark brows furrowed angrily.

"W-What… did you do to… me?" Zelda tried to say with her body handing limp as a noodle.

 _'_ _I think the real question is what the hell do you think you doing going through Kael'thas' things with your greasy little paws?'_ Echo frowned angrily at the Rogue.

"I have to get… these, they are evidence of my o-orders! I am only doing what I was ordered as you did…" Echo silently growled.

 _'_ _What has he done?'_ Zelda froze.

"You do…n't know? Mathias and R-Reeves told me… you knew…" Echo's frown turned artic. NO, she didn't know.

"The prince has been suspected of treason to the Alliance… the king…Mathias… they ordered me to find any evidence I could…there was a tip from one of Night Elves that he was using a corrupted kind of magic wit-th the S-Sunwell gone…in means of saving his people…" Echo felt something sink in her stomach.

 _Could…could that be what I was seeing in Kael'thas' change… with his eyes… he's trying to replace the magic the Sunwell sustained them with?_

 _'_ _Who ordered you to look at Kael'thas specifically? I mean exactly who after you heard this information?'_ Zelda's black eyes widened considerably by darkening silver glare of the Spymaster.

"Grand M-Marshal Garithos… he heard the information directly from one of the Night Elves. He told the king and Mathias. T-they told me to be quick and not to tell you since y-you are… involved with the prince… I swear." Echo could see sweat dropping from the Rogue. She was a lot more frightened when she had no body functions.

Echo could feel ice gathering around her heart at the name of the beast of a man, Garithos. Of course he would suspect Kael'thas, a High Elf of higher class.

 _'Say you found nothing. I will find out myself. I mean it… if you tell them of this encounter, I'll kill you.'_ Zelda's eyes widened and she started shaking as Echo took her blade out and glared at the paralyzed Rogue.

"I-I won't tell. I swear-r!" Echo stood and dropped Zelda. She began to walk away.

"Wait!? You are just going to leave me here?! I can't move!" Echo didn't listen.

 _You'll be fine. It'll wear off._

Echo looked to the documents in her hand. Swallowing thickly, she looked to one of the documents that held Kael'thas' seal and scanned the contents.

It was heartbreaking to say the least. He sounded so desperate. He needed help or the last of his people would perish in the Outlands.

Echo shook her head and put the documents back into his room, she would have to tell him about this. While she waited in his room, Echo reached into her bags and took the medium seized, round glass bottle. A slosh of the bright yellow liquid made Echo's stomach start hurting already.

She was taking another uniquely crafted potion. She had been sending letters to her brother about a particularly difficult issue… she wanted her voice. He was surprised but had worked with a few of his expert Alchemy friends in Orgrimmar. She was to take it every day and the potion was to help heal her vocal cords and larynx so that she could start to produce sounds.

Problem was, the potion made her almost violently ill a good half of the time, but she stomached it. With a quick swig, Echo knocked it back and shuddered.

Shaking her head, the Rogue put the empty bottle back into her bag. Echo waited for Kael'thas but still hadn't been back.

Echo sighed. She had to leave soon but worried about if Zelda would come back.

She hid the notes between the bed post and folding of the crimson wall carpet. Echo had no time to improvise a better place.

The Spymaster quickly locked the prince's room and dashed onto the roof and saw Zelda was long gone. Echo dashed to her own room and saw no one there either.

There was a sinking feeling settling over Echo and she didn't know what it was from.

When the Spymaster stepped outside, she dashed through the city to find Jaina or Khadgar. Unfortunately, Echo wasn't able to find them.

Echo was about to try and find the prince when she was accidentally knocked into the wall, she looked to a couple quickly moving through the crowds. A human woman and a female High Elf. The elf was sweating greatly and breathing raggedly and the woman was worriedly holding the Elf up and gently cooing her in Thalassian.

 _"Don't worry, Aurora. I will get you some help, we are almost there."_ The brunette woman whispered. Echo caught the woman's mauve gaze and looked to the suffering elf. The white blonde elf was tripping over her long azure robes, a Mage. The human was definitely a fighter… a Rogue perhaps by her leather armor as she could see no pet following them.

Echo was about to ask the blonde and brunette is they needed her help when a shout caught Echo's attention. It was Khadgar!

Echo looked back and saw the two women were gone…

 _Strange…_

A dash of black and grey made its way past the city's civilians till she found Khadgar looking furious into a magical portal of sorts.

A look of frustration passed over the Mage's face and he seemed to finally notice Echo.

"Ah. Echo, good to see you." Khadgar seemed to try and cover up his frustration but noticed her raised brow and annoyed expression.

"Right… we have a problem." Echo walked beside the large, towering mage. She glanced into the portal like sphere. Her eyes widened.

She watched with horror as Fel Orcs and monstrosities such as demons and Iron Horde Warlocks alike pour out of the large portal that sat in The Blasted Lands. She glanced back to Khadgar.

"Garithos and his men are being overrun with those things. I will go to Stormwind and inform the King of the situation. Go to the portal and help the line till I come with reinforcement!" Echo nodded as her exhaustion from the day faded with dread and determination running high in her blood.

A large arcanic portal swung in front of her and she dashed through. The twist and turns of being ported made her stomach turn but she shook it off.

The copper colored dirt beneath her feat rose with her every step till she looked down at the horrific mess of demons and both Horde and Alliance raging in a battle.

She quickly assessed the situation and jumped onto the nearest Felguard who tried to slice a soldier in half with the monstrous sword that their kind tended to have.

 _This is going to be hell…_

Echo swallowed her fear and began the fighting line with her brethren.

* * *

 ** _3 Months Later…_**

Echo sighed happily and smiled lightly as she made her way back to Dalaran. She enjoyed the dying honey colored light that was setting into the orange burnt sky. She had just left Stormwind Keep with her update with the King and Prince with the waves that were slowing from the portal.

She was excited to see Jaina and Kael'thas. Then perhaps a chance to go home to see her family…

Her thoughts were bright and happy but they popped like bubble as a echoing yell caught her ears. It was female and familiar…

The blonde with long violet robes and a long staff that was encrusted with a large crystal of magical properties… Jaina!

 _'Jain-'_ The Rogue never got to finish as Jaina crashed into her with full force, holding her tightely in a hug, it was of despereation and Echo could feel her shaking.

Gently Echo tried to calm Jaina. Jaina's usual sky blue eyes were watery and dark like the ends of the ocean.

"I'm so sorry… Echo-… I-" Echo furrowed her brows and looked confused at Jaina's jumbled words. Jaina saw the look of confusion and held in a gasp.

"Y-You don't know!?" Echo shook her head.

 _'What is going on, Jaina?! Why are you so panicked!?'_ Echo held her breath as Jaina looked sadden and angered even further.

"How could they not tell you!?" Echo watched the blonde growl out as she swung her staff down on the pavement.

 _Jaina…_

Jaina took a ragged breath and let herself catch some of the air. Then she nervously swallowed then parted her lips for the really, really bad news.

"Echo… Kael'thas has been imprisoned in the Violet Hold. He was charged with treason and conspiracy against the Alliance." Echo's breath stopped short in her throat.

Silver eyes widened and darkened all together. Anguish and fury built in her chest.

With a growl, Echo tightened her fist and looked to Jaina.

 _'To Dalaran… now!_ ' Jaina nodded with a look of determination and they disappeared from the city of humans to the magical city, Dalaran.

There in front of the Violet Hold, were tons of guards and soldiers standing around the walled prison. Echo felt sick.

She turned and marched to the Violet Citadel. She burst open the doors and scowled at the group of men.

Khadgar, Aethas, Antonidas, and of course the smirking bastard, Garithos.

They suddenly turned to her and she could see the sick smirk on Garithos' face grow. Khadgar looked saddened at her but no one said anything for a moment.

"Hello Spymaster. Before you ask, yes the prince has been imprisoned." Antonidas seemed to impersonal with his statement and emotionless with the situation.

Echo grinded her teeth. _'WHY!?'_

Antonidas gazed to Echo and sighed lightly, "Grand Marshal has found some evidence that has put the prince in placement of treason with his conversion of alliance with a Naga witch, Lady Vashj, and the traitorous Night Elf of Darnassus, Illidan Stormrage." Echo felt her chest burn.

 _It…it can't be true… I should have killed Holmes._

Antonidas seemed to notice her hurt expression and gently held his hand to her shoulder.

"I am sorry, child. I understood you cared deeply, loved even, for the prince."

 _There will be a time when you must choose a side…_

The words of the bastard, Garithos, suddenly hit her like a brick wall. Echo glared at Garithos' increasing smirk and gazed back to the elder Archmage.

She turned away and walked out of the building but not before hearing Antonidas spoke a warning to her.

"Don't get anywhere near him, Echo. He is lost. He will not see reason beyond saving a people who are lost without a source of magic. If you turn to his side… we can't help you and there will be consequences." Echo gritted her teeth.

 _You have no clue what I want or what I will do…_

Echo felt tears of anguish build in her eyes and she sat quietly in her Inn room. She held her hands over her heart and wept silently. This was not how she imagined her life, love, and everything she knew would go… not in a million years.

She loved Kael'thas more than anything in the world, more than herself and would do anything for him. Guess she didn't know him like she believed she did.

Silver eyes continued to let tears run down freely. The pain was like losing apart of one's self.

Echo glanced down to her and then she looked to place where she concealed the chest…

The chest that held the one of many things that Kael'thas trusted her enough to let her keep with her… but now that he was siding with a Naga and the lost Night Elf who created a tainted Well of Eternity.

Echo gently opened the spacing and took out the small golden chest.

She opened the chest and the brilliant fel viridian colored orbs glowed and shined across the room. The magic no longer felt comforting as it did with the prince next to her, it felt evil, corrupt.

She sealed the box and stuffed it quickly into her magical bags.

She could do one more thing… even if it meant her death. She could help an entire race survive or let her love and his people die…

That day, Echo made a choice.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

The last of the sun's rays were gone from the sky and a Rogue made her way past the numerous guards outside the Hold. She skidded and crept along the roof and stealthed her way past the doors when the last patrol inside made their way outside to switch.

Echo quietly walked along the violet colored tile. The entire place of the Violet Hold was much different than it looked from the outside. Large and small violet domes and walls lined the walls in spherical shapes, dozens and dozens of the bubbles were empty but a medium sized one caught her attention.

She walked closer and noticed the two standing guards next to it were both scowling at the person inside.

She looked closer and felt her chest tighten. Kael'thas looked so weak… he looked as if someone tried to put the fear of god into him and beat the shit out of him, his hair and clothes were tussled and his eyes held large half crescents under them… his eyes were almost unrecognizably green. No longer the blue she was used to seeing and adoring.

Echo felt tears rise in her eyes but she looked heavenward to get them to stop.

She stood up near the rafters and held on, waiting and watching till they left their shift.

And about three hours later, she got her wish.

The guards yawned and clanked their plate armored selves out of the Hold to go home or rest. Echo had time during the duration to see how she could help him.

The Rogue quickly descended the rafters and stood in front of the prince. Her cloak of invisibility disappeared and Kael'thas turned quickly with wide eyes.

 _"_ _Echo… "_ Kael'thas noticed the tears and anguish in her eyes. He sighed and gently touched the magical barrier between them.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I had to do this, my people are fading. I do not have much time."_ Echo felt even sadder, it was true.

Echo reached out and pulled the azure colored crystal in the wall, watching the barrier fall between them. Not even a second later, both the elf and human could hear loud commotion outside, yells, screams, and clanking of armor and weapons.

Echo briefly glanced at the noise, assuming they the guards knew his prison barrier was gone and she was in there. She didn't care.

Echo gently helped the weak elf to his feet and set him near the steps. He could barely hold himself up as if the very last of his strength was sucked out of him. Echo saw how dim his eyes were, he had little to no life force left in him, he need mana… magic… anything.

Echo pointed to her heart and made the symbol for magic and drink. The elf's eyes widened and he shook his head but Echo demandingly held his face to her and forced him to look into her eyes which screamed DO IT PLEASE!

Echo gently placed her lips above his and could feel a weakening in her body as if the very energy she had been made of was drained. A thin tendril of golden light was quickly escaping her open lips and being absorbed into the prince.

Echo was quickly pulled away from Kael'thas by said elf, and he shook his head as if he were in pain. Echo continued on with her plan and pulled out the chest and gently placed it in his lap.

Kael'thas' viridian eyes gazed at her grey orbs, she wouldn't look at him.

 _"_ _You came to give this to me, you let me have your lifeforce… why? Why are you still helping me? I lied to you, I understand if you would never want to see or look at me again… so why?"_ Echo bit her bottom lip in thought and gently knelt in front of him, mustering up her courage for the first time ever.

"B…because-sse I-I lll-love you." Echo tried so hard to say something. Her voice was raspy and weak. Kael'thas' eyes widened and he grabbed her hands.

 _"_ _You, you can talk now?"_ Echo looked saddened and nodded.

"F-for yyyou…" Kael'thas gently raised her hands in his and leaned down to kiss her. It was sweet and passionate. It was their last… Echo knew it was.

"I lov-"

 **BBBOOOOOOMMMM!**

The ground shook beneath them and the explosion to the entrance of the Violet Hold scattered Echo from Kael'thas and across the Hold.

The dust filled the air briefly but settled as a large figure slithered into the Hold. Echo limped her way in front of Kael'thas, assuming it was someone bad…it was.

"Lady Vashj…" Kael'thas coughed out from the dust. Echo pointed her blade at the large Naga who simply threw off a dead guard and her minions slithered beside her.

"Ahh, there you are Kael'thasssss. Who is thisss little treat?" The large Naga queen looked to Echo with a sick smirk.

"Come, your Highness. We only have so much time, Illidan awaitsss for usss." Echo glanced to Kael'thas as he struggled to stand, so she helped him up to his feet. The more the witch spoke, the more she felt a little more of her soul die.

Kael'thas opened the chest and silently commanded the spheres… all three of them slowly floated up and took place above his head and each shoulder. The same glow that they produced seemed to match to his eyes, a fel viridian glowed brightly in the prince's non-recognizable eyes.

Kael'thas looked to Echo and opened his mouth to say something only to step back in shock as a sharp whistle of a bow letting an arrow go and the warmth of blood splattering across his face met him.

Echo gasped and felt her eyes widen. She looked down and as the long shaft of an arrow sticking out of her chest, blood was everywhere from it oozing out of her chest and down the bow to large river of blood down her lips. She looked up to Lady Vashj putting her cocked arm down with her bow's string still ringing.

"Collateral damage is besssst kept ssssilent." Echo tried to breathe in but nothing but iron filled her mouth.

 _K-Kael'thas…?_

"No!" Kael'thas quickly caught Echo as she descended upon the ground. He gently laid her down and the look in his wide eyes made her lips tug upward, he still cared for her.

The loud clanking of guards began to get closer and closer.

The Naga witch smirked and hold the prince, "Hurry, we do not have time for thissss." She and her minions slithered out to take care for the infernal pests that tried to stop them.

"Vashj, what have you done!? No, Echo…" Kael'thas gently lifted Echo head to look at him.

"Stay awake! Echo!? Don't die! Echo!? Stay awake!" Kael'thas's voice seemed to warp as more blood gushed out of Echo's chest. Her vision swam and her ears rushed with the sound of blood and her heart beat.

Echo gently pressed on his chest. Silver eyes were glassy and hazy, but a bloody smile was on her lips still.

"G-go…" Echo felt hot tears roll off her cheeks. Kael'thas felt his chest tighten in fear and sadness. Out of everyone he felt his heart drift away from, she was not one of them, not even close.

"Echo, I do love y-" Echo turned her head to the side and her shoulders shook a little.

"No… please, d-don't say it… this was all a m-mistake. It was a mistake… But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for t-trusting you." Kael'thas felt like his heart was being pulled out of his chest. Her words cut him deeply.

 _"E-Echo, I still love you."_ Kael'thas gently placed his lips onto her bloody, trembling ones.

That day, Echo felt what it meant to be truly alone. It was the day the kind Rogue's her heart died when he left and betrayed her, he left her for dead with an arrow in her chest.

* * *

 ** _2 Weeks Later…._**

Echo panted tiredly and opened her eyes… everything was sore and her chest was tight with pressure.

A sharp gasp made her open her eyes and saw a head full of blonde hair and a large smile.

"Thank the Light! You're finally awake!"

Jaina…

"Oh, goodness. Echo, you alive!" Jaina gently hugged Echo over her cot and smiled wide but she could see the sadness in her blue eyes.

"K-Kael'thas?" Jaina gasped and looked to Echo.

"You can speak!? Oh… Go-" Jaina froze in mid-sentence when she caught what Echo asked.

"... Echo, he's gone. He and that Naga witch both left the city. Khadgar and I found you, almost dead, lying in a pool of your own blood in the middle of the massacre that was inside the Hold. You've been asleep for a fortnight." Echo looked down and to the large bandages that wrapped tightly over her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Echo. I understand this pain you are feeling. I know that it hurts."

Echo sadly smiled, her chapped lips pulling up ever so slightly which confused Jaina.

"I'm content with feeling pain because it means he's not totally gone. The hurt is remembrance of the beauty past. All that is left is now a memory." Jaina felt tears gather in her eyes. She didn't know how to feel anymore.

"Your… your family is here. They came when we sent out a notice to the Horde's Chieftain. Your… father placed some type of runic enchantment on you that I have never seen. Oh, Echo… you died for a long while before he managed to bring you back with that spell…" Jaina stopped talking as she watched tears fall down her friend's face. The blonde gently touched Echo's hand but saw her flinch away.

"I'll get your father and brother." With that, Jaina left. A few minutes later two large beast like men walked through the door.

 _"Echo… my child?"_ Echo glanced up at the Taurens and felt her figure tremble. Cairin sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. The elderly Tauren sighed and his son knelt to them and allowed a warm glow to encase her head.

 _"I-I was stupid… you were right… But, but it felt so right to me…I wanted you to be wrong,"_ Echo couldn't seem to get the sentence out correctly and sobbed. Cairin and Ezekeil both seemed to be surprised by their family member's new found voice, but now was not the time.

 _"The potion worked…"_ Ezekeil trailed off as he saw tears bead heavily in his sister's eyes. She looked so battered and broken.

 _"Real love is always chaotic. You lose control; you lose perspective. You lose the ability to protect yourself. The greater the love, the greater the chaos. It's a given and that's the secret,"_ Cairin gently kissed her crown and let her sob. His large hand gently swiped down her back, which glowed with a black sheen on each ancient rune marking.

The Glyphs of Time.

A few faint memories of her screaming in pain and agony suddenly came to mind, many pairs of hands holding her down and trying to calm her. Her father above her chanting softly and his hands glowed a deep emerald green in front of her body. She bucked and kicked, reopening her wounds… they frightened her. Echo shook her head lightly.

 _"Why? Why did you put them on me, father?... to make me suffer more with an extended life… a hellish life it has become…"_ Cairin's deep brown eyes got glassy and he held Echo closer to him.

 _"I could not lose you as well, my child. I am sorry it was my only way."_ Ezekeil gently placed his other hand on his father's shoulder and Echo turned to them and wrapped her arms around them.

 _"I k-know… I love you both so much… but I can't do this anymore."_ Both the Taurens gazed at the human in confusion. A deep and creeping dread filling them both as she took a breath. Both the set of grey eyes and the single pair of earth colored orbs all looked to each other till one of them closed her eyes.

 _"I'm done. I'm done with being an R-Rogue. I am done with this life… this lie… no more, please."_ Both Taurens looked to one another then to the battered woman. She gently held their large paws and bowed her head.

Echo wobbly sat up from her father's grasp, Ezekeil's warm grey paws gently tried to hold her up as she reached for her repaired clothes.

 _"You aren't coming back, are you?"_ Echo stopped dressing and glanced at them, her eyes still held tears, whether they be from physical or emotional pain.

 _"No."_ Echo answered curtly and tightened her blade to her side. She turned and studied both of the Taurens, they looked heartbroken. It was not like it wasn't heartbreaking to her either, but she needed to do this for herself, for once in her life. Gently, Echo reached into her hair and glanced at the silver bead and white feather. She placed it on the bed and took out her small cat toy and small pearlescent stone.

Her brother and father felt their breath leave their throats as she placed her most valuable items on the bed next to them; her eyes were pained and she refused to look at them.

 _Goodbye my little Salem and Saber. Goodbye my brother, my father._

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

All three turned to the opening door. In the doorway was Antonidas and Khadgar.

"Archmage Anonidas and Khadgar. What do you both want?" Echo's voice was voice of all emotion. Both Mages looked shocked at the sudden voice of the woman they had known for a while.

"Well, this is certainly a new surprise. It is good to see that you have finally awoken," Antonidas spoke sagely as he stepped forward.

Echo glared at him and Khadgar.

"What do you want?"

Both Mages glanced at one another for a second till Khadgar coughed into his fist.

"Echo, we needed to get your side of the story as to why you were found in the Hold after you were specifically not to be anywhere near the Prince." Echo's silver glare turned molten.

"I heard an explosion in the Hold and came to find the Naga witch helping K-kael'thas escape. She shot me an arrow and that's all I remember… I was left for dead…" If a voice could represent ice, it would be Echo's at the moment.

"That is what Jaina and Khadgar stated as well… my dear, I am sorry for your loss." Echo looked away as Antonidas spoke softly to her.

"Don't be. I don't care anymore. I am leaving anyways. I am done with this place and you people, all of you…" Echo grabbed her bags and walked past the Mages who looked shell shocked at her statement.

"B-but, Spy-" Echo turned sharply to Khadgar as he raced towards her. Something finally snapped inside Echo.

"Don't call me that! It was a lie, all of it! My life was a forgery for others to abuse for their own advantage! So leave me alone!" Echo screamed at the small group of men, all of them were so surprised by the fury within her words.

 _I'm sorry, my father, brother. You do not deserve such a failure of a family member._

Echo turned her back to the men and stalked out of Dalaran, she even ignored Jaina who tried to get her attention but brushed her off.

The lone figure limped her way away from the city of magic, from everything she once knew, and those she loved; she was going to Stormwind for confirmation, she needed to know fully before her journey.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile!**

The flight across the Azeroth was quiet, and the cold wind whipping at the woman's face made her close her eyes, picturing the last memory of what she knew almost all her life.

Echo landed softly in the Flight Master's deck in the Stormwind's city wall. The walk down to the Rogue's Quarters made Echo grind her teeth. Chugging the very last crimson colored potion in her bag, Echo felt her body strengthen and heal.

A soft shink was made as Echo unsheathed her blades and coated them in a thin poison that her 'Master' taught her.

The woman stealthed her way into the district and found two Rogues she knew all too well standing in front of Shaw's desk. Zelda Holmes and Rhonen Reeves.

Fury built in her chest and red began to color the edges of her vision. They were the reason why Kael'thas was imprisoned, why she was lied to, why she was used… well, almost all of it, till she got her hands on the brains of the operation, Mathias Shaw.

Echo made no waste of time and quickly shadowstepped behind Zelda and plunged her blade straight through the black haired beauty's throat.

"!"

A thick choking and sputtering sound echoed the room and Reeves quickly stepped away shocked only to become pinned by the shoulder into the wall by her other blade.

Blood splattered and spayed from the Rogue's pale throat. Her black eyes so wide they might have popped out of her head. Zelda's eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the ground in a bloody, convulsing mess.

Blood from the articular spray lined the room and desk, not to mention the pissed off woman behind it.

Silver eyes slowly drew up to wide dark brown eyes. They held fury and shock but not as much fury as the silver orbs did. Echo tilted her head back, her blood stained brunette hair swayed back

"Zelda! Who the fuck- Echo!? Do you have any idea what you have done!?" Reeves pulled out the blade holding him to the wall and unsheathed his own blades, pointed them at Echo. She blankly gave them a glance before disappearing from his sight.

"It is not fun to be back stabbed now, is it?" A faint whisper caressed Reeves ears and a burning pain rushed to his side. Echo kidney shot him and then kicked his feet out from under him.

"You can speak!? What the hell? What ar-!" Echo pulled her fist back and smashed her knuckles straight into his jaw.

 **PUNCH**

 **SMACK**

 **THUD**

Reeves blood shot eyes tried to keep open but the black eyes were not helping him. His vision was impaired and his body was going numb… she had poisoned him!

Echo pulled him up and leaned him up against a table. He slouched and tried to choke out words.

"Y-You traitor!" Echo smiled widely, her eyes almost crazed.

"Traitor… how funny you would use a word such as that. I would like to think of it as a renegade. If there is a traitor in our mitts, it is you Rogue scum…" Echo frowned maliciously only for it to morph into a contorted snarl.

"Isn't it funny how I can easily overpower you now? How easily I can make you feel like my little bitch like you all did to me? To use my whole life as a game to get closer to the prince and conspiracy of the Horde… hehehe," a dry chuckle left Echo lips.

Echo turned her back to Reeves as he slumped against the table, trying to stay grounded. His glare was withering at Echo.

Echo stood straight and a quick motion of her arm flashed across his face, Reeves didn't say anything but his eyes widened as blood splattered out of his neck, and all went black.

The male stood against the table and his blood gushed in rivers out of his neck as his head slowly slipped from his shoulders and rolled around onto the ground. Echo's blade shined with a thick coat of crimson as the body finally fell to the ground with his companion.

A scowl made itself present on Echo's face. It wasn't satisfying in the least. Echo's gloved hand made its way to wipe the blood splatter that landed on her lips, it was disgusting.

She turned away from the bloody mess to Shaw's desk, she gently raised the bloody parchment and could still read the words.

They were details of how those bastards spied on her and how her 'distractions' were helping them learn more about the war and prince's activities. Echo ripped the document and growled to herself.

"All a lie…"

Echo sat back in Shaw's chair and waited. The whole building smelt of blood and thankfully those two idiots were the only one's present with most guards and men being deployed in the war.

Echo waited and waited.

The sound of boots of the wooden floors caught Echo's ears. He came.

Slowly the steps got closer and then stopped, the small shink of blades could be heard.

A malicious smirk pulled Echo's lips up.

The steps were so silent but she could hear them.

"Come now, Shaw… like I can't hear or see you~" The large man appeared in front of her his blades drawn. He glanced to the two corpses of his friends.

Then he looked to his last student, she sat at his desk, covered in blood and was glaring at him. He tried to find any emotion in her eyes but found none. Absolutely vacant.

"Tell me, Shaw. How does it feel to know you willing used and manipulated a girl's whole life to your own uses then find out, Oh Wait!, she's going to turn the tables very quickly?" Echo raised a brow at Shaw who stood in front of the desk, his eyes guarded.

"It is not what yo-" Echo growled and slammed her blade deeply into his desktop.

"Psht! Don't tell me such bullshit, Shaw! I know about the whole plan. I saw the documents, your little girlfriend there, she briefly mentioned it the first time I stopped her from snooping around in the prince's things… out of everyone you could have chosen to ruin their life, you had to choose mine… because of you, I feel nothing anymore." Shaw glanced to her blade then her.

"When did you become so cold, Echo? You risked your life after all you have done to get here just to show revenge for something you helped us greatly in, the Alliance can still live on."

"Cold? Hahahehe," Echo chuckled darkly. Her glare held the fury of a thousand suns.

"Being cold is not who I am, it's what you made me to be." A deep frown came back to Echo's blood stained lips.

Shaw raised his blade.

"So now what, Whitefeather? You are going to kill me, you think any of this is going to change the past?" Echo sighed and sheathed her blades. Gently she shook her head and walked right beside him.

"No. I am not going to kill you. I am going to let you live, live with this knowledge that you are the monster who created a monster even worse than you. They say to not fight with monsters, for you can become one… it looks like you can create one too. Just remember this, Mathias Shaw,"

Echo turned her head towards the man at her side, her silver eyes cold and icy. Shaw's blue ones were dark with anger but there could be fear seen deep down.

"If I ever see you again, I will kill you as long as it took you to kill me and all that I was. This is your first and last warning…" Echo turned her head back and slowly walked to the exit of the Rogue Quarters.

"Erase me from history if you must, Shaw… it was never really about me, now was it?" Echo disappeared from sight, leaving a bloody room of corpses and a shaken teacher behind.

She escaped into the black velvet night, the only sources of light left were the opal moon and the speckles of starlight that seemed to twinkle with its counterpart.

* * *

It was until many weeks later, that Echo decided to go to her last resort. Her last escape.

The walked was hauntingly quiet and the only steps that echoed in the large mushroom like forest of the Plaguelands was from Echo's boot. She walked quickly yet as quietly as she could, her destination was her only hope.

The red tinted air was nauseating as the scent of death and decay assaulted her nose.

Through the tainted fog, a large building caught her view. A chapel. Light's Hope Chapel specifically.

"Halt, who goes there!?" Echo glanced to the man painting his sword at her. His silver armor shone brightly compared to the dullness of the tainted earth around him.

"Hold on! Commander! It's Spymaster Echo!" Echo cringed at the title. A clunking and clicking of plate met her ears as a large man came close behind the group of guards. His armor as bright as silver and beautiful as azure caught her eyes. His large mace swung on his shoulders and a small smile came to his lips as he saw her.

Echo swallowed a breath of air and bowed to the Master Paladin.

"Master Uther, does your offer still stand?" Uther's deep blue eyes widened as he studied the brunette, her eyes dark but sad.

He lowered his plate covered hand to her leather covered one.

"Come, my apprentice. We have much to cover." Echo took his hand and both marched pass the guard's men of the Knights of the Silver Hand and into the Chapel.

* * *

 ** _27 Years Later…_**

"Tch. Tch." A lone figure clicked her tongue, urging the Charger faster through the weaving stone paths of Zangarmarsh. The thunderous thumps of hooves on the dirt below was nearly the only sound besides the movements and distant sounds of the creatures that lurked the forest.

The figure pulled hard on the reins and the armored beast of a white stallion bucked at the pull and slowly came to a soft trot till his great hoof beat on the ground then stopped for his master to get off.

The figure who sported white, black, red and gold slowly dismounted her horse. She gently patted her horse's snout and walked a few meters to one of the plants rooted near a giant lake.

Running her black gloved fingers across a protruding green leaf, she looked closely and rubbed her fingers and thumb together of the thick, turquoise liquid that laid dripping of the plant's leafs.

"Hmm." The woman hummed in thought and let her golden plated fingers click together; the golden pointed claws on her fingers made sharp clicks as she stood up from the plant.

"Naga blood. She's close," said the masked figure. Her mask's crossed pattern allowed no visible facial expressions but one could hear the smug tone in her voice.

The woman gently patted her mount's snout again and quickly straddled the saddle and clicked her tongue towards the lake. The duo trotted along the lake side, the deep azure waters swirled darkly, and something corrupt lay beneath it.

The closer and closer the figure came to one of the mushroom trees, the more and more the figure's horse seemed to fidget.

"Paladin… DIE!" The figure quickly dismounted the horse and withdrew a large shield from her back, completely deflecting the mass of electricity from the female Naga's shamanistic lightning bolt.

The marker of Lordaeron stood proudly on the female Paladin's shield, the Royal Crest of Lordaeron. A sharp metallic grind caught the Naga's hearing as the Paladin with drew a long and very sharp looking blade.

The Paladin ran towards the Naga and swung her sword, Maladath, Runed Blade of the Black Flight. The sharp blade whooshed in the air and it made impact with the Naga's chest. A large spray of turquoise made its way onto the figure who then smashed her shield into the Naga's face.

A loud crack could be heard as the shield made contact with the Naga's scaly face. The figure narrowed her eyes behind the mask.

A plated hand grasped the Naga's neck and tightened her grip.

"Where is your leader? I will not ask again," stated the woman. The Naga hissed and snapped her viper like fangs.

"I'll die before I ever reveal our Lady'ssss location. So sssuffer in ssssilenc-!" The figure gouged her sword deeply into the Naga's chest and yanked it out violently.

"Then perish," the Paladin sighed in annoyance and swiftly swung her blade to swipe the blood of the gleaming metal. The woman stood tall and pulled her hood and mask down. Long waving hair spilled out and a young face with silver colored eyes scanned the area.

The silver eyes woman growled to herself and grabbed her map from her bags. She glanced over it and bit her bottom lip in thought.

"She's close… I can feel it. The Naga's wouldn't just all run to this area in the heat of chase… this place has to be their escape haven, possibly…" The woman's eyes directed towards the large lake. The humongous machinery in the middle continued to slowly pump the oil within the earth.

"They all ran towards here as I chased them, they seemed more concern when I demanded to see their 'Lady'… I am missing something." The woman hissed to herself.

She folded her map and put it back in her bags. Slowly she made her way back to her horse, he thumped his hooves in impatience.

"Hush, Spirit. Come, let's get out of her-" The Paladin trailed off when in the distance she spotted a group of Naga's make their way out of the center of the lake and slither towards the East of her.

The bottom of the lake. She never thought about the bottom of the lake. There has to be a secret opening at the bottom.

"Of course, bingo. I got you now, bitch," said the smirking Paladin. She reared her mount and kicked out towards the direction of Terokkar Forest.

"Lady Vashj is now mine. Mark these as your final days before your demise by Echo Whitefeather," Echo hissed viciously towards the direction of the lake.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile! Also, I know there are a lot of time skips in the story, but that is how I planned it; there must be time intervals for progress.**

The late sun's rays did not seem to permeate the land and made it seem like an eternal azure night in the Zangarmarsh as Echo clotted away in high speeds. Her armor, the one that helped define her path and life after, Judgment, shined dimly in the lasting lights as she made her way towards the neutral city of Shattrath.

The large city glowed brightly as night swept over the emerald tinted skies. Echo glanced at the guards as she passed one the city's entrances. The Draenei were certainly a very interesting race, exotic and beautiful, but very interesting.

They were a nice addition to the Alliance…then again they weren't the only new race. The creation of the Blood Elves, or Sin'Dorei as they called themselves, sided with the Horde after the Alliance refused to help them when Arthas attacked their city…which they had long populated again after it had been cleared out. Plus, now they have a new leader…Lor'Themar Theron or something.

Echo clenched her fists on the reins. She tried to help them in the past, and they forgot about her efforts and it had all been in vain.

A part of her heart went out to Dalaran as well as she reminisced, which has long been lost after the feared attack of Archimonde came to fruition. She partially grew up in the city so it was sad to hear of its demise, but nothing could be done about it or the death of Antonidas.

The Paladin stopped her horse and couldn't help but notice the other new member of the Horde, the Forsaken. Echo should have realized sooner that it was the pissed off High Elf, Sylvanas, raised the dead and took his old home for her palace.

Echo smirked. "Arthas should have killed you, now he just pissed you off," Echo whispered to herself and gently urged her mount towards her next destination.

She felt no shame in Sylavanas' plans, this was her revenge. Arthas should have known better. As he should have known better than to kill her teacher, Uther.

The towering architecture of the Terrace of Light caught Echo's gaze and she kicked her mount's sides gently. She quickly dismount and vaguely heard as the arcanic swirl of magic made her mount vanish.

There, floating in a mystical light and gave the city its protection and comfort, was A'dal. Echo glanced to the side and saw Khadgar, which made her smirk a little.

She gently bowed to A'dal and could feel its presence in her mind, nothing too implicit but a little disarming that a godlike crystal could do that.

She took to Khadgar as he observed her and smiled gently as she took to his side.

"Ah, greeting Argent Defender "Avaelon"." Echo rolled her eyes at the Mage. She and he both knew it was really her and frankly it was the only name at the time, after Uther was killed and Arthas revealed who she was, that she could come up with. Khadgar was kind enough to keep her identity a secret as Uther had.

She may have been erased from the majority of history but she was still wanted for capture by the SI:7.

"So what have you found?" Khadgar hunch down to her level. She was still short as hell compared to the 6'5 giant of a Mage.

Delicately, Echo opened the map and pointed to Zangarmarsh.

"Here in Serpent Lake, I believe holds the location of Lady Vashj and her little minions. It has to be in between the Coilfang Reservoir. Before you say anything, I know you have checked and found nothing around the lake, but I believe it is in the middle of the lake hiding behind the machinery. That has to be the opening at the bottom." As Echo pointed at the map and directed her suspicions, Khadgar hummed and stroked his face.

Echo felt a pang in her gut as she gazed at her old friend. He had aged; as most of her friends had. His ebony hair had long turned grey and his eyes held the wisdom of years. While she…remained the same as she did the day she almost died. The heat of frustration began to bloom over her neck and face in the form of a blush. If it were not for her helm, Khadgar would have laughed at her for blushing.

"Tomorrow, before sunlight, I will head to the Lake and take care of her myself." Echo concluded ad she rolled the map back up and stuffed it into her bags without a care.

"By yourself!? E- Avaelon, have you lost your mind!? The creature will kill you." Echo shook her head as Khadgar took hold of her arms and looked at her with wide sapphire eyes.

"She tried once about 27 years ago and I am still kicking. Now, I want revenge. Now, it's my turn. You can either come with me or you can step aside and let me do this… for once in my life, I am finally doing something for myself. I want that bitch dead and I am going to do it. I know her location and I am going to put my sword right between her eyes." Echo concluded and stepped out of the Mage's grasp.

"Look, Khadgar. You have this entire city to protect and all its people. You can't afford to truly come with me, I know. But my line of duty does not tie me down to this place so I am going to kill her. Hey… I'll even bring her head back for you as a token~" Echo smiled ruefully under her mask. Khadgar shook his head and sighed.

"...Here, then at least take this." With a sharp whoosh, zap, pop, and colorful collage of azure and violet, Khadgar had summoned a small stone, about two inches in diameter that fit perfectly in her palm. It was almost the same color and texture as Amethyst.

"Thanks…what is it?" asked the confused Paladin, she raised a brow and held the small crystal up to her fingers.

It shined perfectly in the light and seemed to have a lot of arcane magic within it.

"You do realize I do not use Arcane? I am a Holy magic user…" Khadgar smiled and shook his head, he chuckled full heartedly.

"It is an Arcane Prism." Echo didn't say anything. She had heard about them before, they were still experimental as they could accidentally blast the user across the room. She enjoyed watching it when Khadgar first tried to use one.

"Uh, is this even safe anymore? Do you remember a few years ago when one of these broke you-"

"Alright! Alright! I get it. It is still experimental but it is strong enough to at least block some of her attacks if she becomes too much. It's a strong barrier, but remember it only lasts two minutes." Echo shook her head and patted his back.

"I thank you for your worry, my friend. I will keep this in mind. I must go prepare. And I promise I will be careful as a Protection/Holy Paladin can be~" Echo let her voice heighten an octave with glee as she watched the Mage's face morph into a frown and he shook his head.

"This girl is going to die…" Echo laughed and left the Mage with a wave.

The sound of her metal boots clicking echoed on the stone floor as Echo made her way to the Scryer's Tier, her skirts flew behind her as the elevator like stone plate suddenly lifted up. She did not and could not chose a side between the Blood Elves in the Scryer's Tier nor the Draenei in Aldor Rise.

Truthfully, she liked both sides but she would no longer choose sides, even if one of them were very close to her heart.

Echo was neither Horde nor Alliance. She was her own, a neutral player in the game of factions.

As the plate finally stopped above, Echo pulled her hood back then walked off and smiled to herself as the Blood Elves that occupied the area of the Scryer's Tier looked at her entrance. She always got a kick out of it. They were not used to 'Alliance' members going to their side of the city as most Horde occupied the Tier while the Alliance occupied the Rise… then again, she had no affiliations anymore.

Many of the women glared heatedly at her, their viridian colored eyes glowered at her presence. The men, so did the same and some smirked at her, but other tried to ignore her. Thankfully the Scryer Arcane Guardians didn't seem to care about her presence as an enemy.

As Echo made her way to the Inn she pulled out her heavy leather book and replenished herself, Blessing of Kings. The large runes that glowed around her seemed to make some of the Blood Elves back away from her, she rolled her eyes. Like she was their enemy.

 _"_ _Staring is rude~"_ A few of the elves gasped and their eyes widened. Echo smirked. She was not the only human who knew Thalassian.

That was when she spotted the large figure sitting in a chair in the Inn's open lobby. She smiled to herself.

"How long have you been waiting here, Ezekeil?" The large Tauren turned in his seat and set down the thick tome in his lap.

"Not long. It's good to see you again, Ech-"

"Please don't." Echo looked down and set next to him. She didn't look at him and focused on the various Blood Elves around her.

Common was the best tongue to speak with these nosey elves.

"How did you find me?" Ezekeil's grey eyes were soft and gentle as he laid his hand over hers. For once, Echo didn't move her hand.

"That nice Archmage, Khadgar, told me where you were." Echo huffed. She would be having a word with the big mouthed Mage.

"It is good to see you again as well… did you know that father is an Ambassador for the Horde now? You changed his mind…" Echo slowly shook her head and smiled sadly.

"That's nice of him, but it will never change anything." Echo leaned back and glared at the snarling female Blood Elf across from her.

"You became a Paladin…? That is a very noble profession, not to mention… amazing. I am proud of you sister." Echo gazed at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

"Even after all I have done? All those I killed? I am far from noble, I am monster in sheep's clothes." Ezekeil shook his great head and inhaled in thought.

"Whether you will ever believe me or not, sister. Father and I have always been proud of you, no matter the cause. You are no monster, and even so… not all monsters were monsters in the beginning. Some are monsters born of sorrow." Echo parted her lips to retort but no words came to mind.

He was right in some way or another.

"Heartbreak changes people. We will always love you." Ezekeil smiled at her which caused a small smile to spread over her face as well.

"Does father know where you are now? How is he doing?" Ezekeil shook his head.

"No, he still believes you are dead as you had made clear all those years ago. He set your grave stone next to mothers, your blades lay there in memory." Echo smile vanished in thought.

She had long ago sent her blades to them with a note that her body was decimated in the destruction of Dalaran, all that remained of Echo Whitefeather was her blades and memory.

Khadgar regrettably sent them to her family by her wish, even if it felt wrong.

"Do you think it was fun for me to lie to you both? No, it had to be done. I had to give both of you some closure that what remained of his daughter and your sister. She had lived and died." Ezekeil sighed and stood.

"You are not dead, you sit here drawing breath and are still the same sweet child I remember when I first saw you all those years ago. Remember that, Echo. I... I must return to Thunder Bluff soon, Shiriki and Amayeta are waiting for me." Echo nodded and smiled at him, with a real smile.

"I am glad you and your wife are happy. Don't raise your daughter like me…" Echo joked but was taken aback by Ezekeil's sudden hug, his warm arms surrounded her.

"I always proudly tell my daughter about her aunt, she _is_ a wonderful and strong woman." Echo felt tears rise but she kept them down and she gently patted his back and nodded her head.

"Good to see you, Ezekeil. Go home." Echo smiled and walked out of the building, suddenly no longer feeling like resting in the Inn.

Echo released a sharp whistle and mounted the beastly Argent Hippogryph as it growled at the closeness of the hostile Elves behind his master.

"Tch. Tch." The Paladin clicked her tongue and they shot off over the city, the speed of a flying beast was always a rush.

The wind whipped past Echo's mask, threatening to pull her hood down. The scent of salt water and the faint wafts of earth slammed the Paladin's face as she entered the Zangarmarsh once again and flew over Serpent Lake. Weaving through the machinery was a task considering that they pumped and nearly hit the woman and her Hippogryph.

Echo calmed her beast with a soothing caress across his feathery neck. She gazed down at the darkened waters below that lay in the middle of all the pumping machinery. It had to be the entrance to the Serpentshrine Caverns.

A giant sigh escaped the Paladin's lips as she grabbed a glass bottle from her potions bag. The round clear bottle clearly displayed a thick, ice colored liquid sloshing around.

A shiver of disgust ran up her spine. She hated these potions almost as much as she used to hate the antivenom potions… incredibly bitter but this one also held a unique component… it was very fishy tasting too. The potion of water breathing was a real challenge just to swallow it without vomiting.

Echo knocked it back quickly and felt her eyes water.

"UGH! Holy shit… oh gods, that nasty… I hate Blackmouth oil," Echo retched. She hacked and coughed into her fists.

"Alright, time to go… bye, sweet face." With those words, the Hippogryph vanish in a swirl of arcanic dust and Echo plunged down the 100 foot drop into the icy waters below.

Echo pulled her mask down and swam deeper into the lake's depths. The closer she go to the bottom she spotted it. It was some sort of open pipe that extended to the bottom of the lake's bottom. She smirked and pushed herself further down, ignoring the water pressure on her.

The tunnel was long and narrow, providing bubble entrances of air every so often but bottomed off into a small underground lake of sorts.

Echo spit out the left over water in her mouth, it tasted disgusting.

"Tainted probably." Echo rang her hair out and quickly tied it into a quick and messy braided bun.

As she rang out parts of her armor, she studied the underwater cavern. It was large and carved out. This was definitely the place.

The opening of the cavern was carved into a large rectangular doorway, depicting Nagas and snake like carvings.

Withdrawing her shining sword, the Paladin quickly blessed herself and brandished her shield beside her blade.

"I'm coming for you, Vashj." With a set silver glare, Echo began a massacre throughout the Serpentshrine Cavern.

The grounds were later painted green and turquoise with Naga blood.

Sooner than later, some of the last Nagas stood between the Paladin and the Naga queen far in the last room.

She needed to get to the switch panel that laid against the platform's wall.

Echo hurled her shield across the platform and grinned as it smashed the Naga priest besides one of the berserkers coming towards her. The Naga fell to the ground as turquoise rushed out of her face.

Echo quickly dodged the berserker and slid under him to retrieve her shield.

A large glowing and golden light covered hammer came down and completely decimated the oncoming female Naga.

The shield quickly came up and rang as the Naga slammed his claws against the metal, Echo grunted at the force of the beastly humanoid. A large golden cloud suddenly built up from the ground and glowing cracks imprinted into a circle around them both.

A horrible screech rang in the Paladin's ears as her consecration finished the Naga off.

 **THUMP**

The scaly remains of the Naga twitched but he did not get up.

"You were a strong bastard," unconsciously the Paladin commented as she pulled the lever on the walls panel.

Blue bubbles suddenly began to glow around the panel and the grounds shook violently. The water rippled dangerously and Echo backed away as three large crane like panels rose. Three floors aligned to the platform that Echo stood on and she smirked a little. The water rushed off the floors to the waters below and then it became eerily quiet.

"Water is life. It has become a rare commodity here in Outland. A commodity that we alone ssshall control. We are the Highborne, and the time has come at last for usss to retake our rightful place in the world!" Echo felt a coldness run through her heart.

"Vashj." Echo walked slowly over the floor panels and met with the giant beastly Naga queen as she slithered in her round pedestal.

The Naga witch smirked viciously as she spotted the single figure coming up to her domain.

"Oh? You have a death wish, sssurface filth. You have come to my domain, sssslaughtered my children, and now you come for me, alone?" The serpent like woman chuckled darkly.

"I do not fear death. You shouldn't be too hard to kill and I do not have much to worry about, after all… you tried to kill me once and yet here I stand." The Naga smirked and raised one of her six arms.

"Oh? And who may you be?"

Echo pulled her hood down and snarled at the Naga witch. Her silver eyes molten hot with fury.

"You should have made sure I was dead those near 3 decades ago because now, you pissed me off."

The blood colored orbs of the Naga widened and a vicious snarl made its way over her fanged grin.

"Ah, the little girl who fell in love with the prince… perhapsss I should have killed you quicker. Well, at leassst I will make sure you die here and now!" The Naga lunged at the Paladin but was meet with a face full of metal by her shield.

"ARGH! YOU FILTH!" Echo dodged the clunky moves of the Naga and consecrated the ground once again and flinched at the retched screech of the woman. It was ear piercing.

A loud clank echoed the cavern as the metal of the shield caught the furious swipe of Vashj's claws. Echo grunted, damn the Naga bitch was strong.

Whilst Vashj was firing arrows and swiping at the Paladin, said Paladin was able to summon a quick bolt of golden light and summoned it to strike Vashj straight in the chest.

Echo watched the Naga fall back as turquoise blood splattered outwards in a volley.

"The time is now! Leave none sssstanding!" The earth shook beneath them both as Vashj slithered back upwards and water began to swirl and fall around them.

Echo snapped her head in the direction of rippling water and saw water elementals, the very ones she saw Frost Mage's have, come up from the waters around the sanctum.

She tried to throw another bolt at the witch but it deflected.

"Damn her…"

Killing the elementals were cake but slowly, Echo noticed they weren't trying to attack her… they were heading for the witch. The thought dawned on her immediately.

"You need to replenish… "

Eco slaughtered the seemingly endless water elementals till she noticed every so often green colored water elements, the tainted ones.

Echo gazed to the four pillars that held the same azure as the main elements but no green ones…

"Bingo."

The Paladin swiped at the specifically different elements and collected their cores. The last core was a relief as Echo threw the cores at Vashj and watched happily as the pillars' orbs turned green and the rush of water exploded with every last azure elemental.

Vashj screamed in pain as she became tainted by her elements; Echo wasted no time with her depleting Mana sources.

She consecrated the ground once more then jumped high into the air and gouged her blade deeply into the scaly breast of Vashj. Echo panted hard and twisted the blade.

"AAARGGGHHHH!" Echo was tossed from the Naga and slammed into the walls of the cavern then to make things worse an arrow deeply imbedded itself into Echo's shoulder.

The Paladin hit the ground, back first. Her senses were assaulted with the taste of copper and the warmth of blood spilling down her face. She groaned in pain and slowly tried to focus her vision on the Naga queen who was slumped onto the ground, barely moving.

Biting her lip hard, Echo ripped the shaft of the arrow out of her shoulder and cringed. She didn't have enough mana to heal herself fully right now.

Echo leaned heavily into the walls and wobbly stood. She limped her way to Vashj.

Her sword still deeply embedded into the Naga's chest cavity. The blood red eyes held tears of fury and anguish.

"It is not fun dying, is it?" Echo spat out a large amount of crimson blood on the ground. Everything hurt.

"Death meansss nothing to me. But… Lord Illidan, I... I am... sssorry. I have failed you…" Vashj seemed to look off into space.

Echo shook her head and grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Illidan is dead. He was killed weeks ago in the Black Temple, his reign is long over," Echo lied with a blank expression on her face. Tears spilt out of the Naga's eyes as she listened. Seeing those tears almost made Echo want to tell the truth. Almost.

Echo pulled her sword from Vashj's chest quickly, the Naga screeched in agony. "I will provide you with a quick death, unlike what you tried to give to me. Now, you understand what it means to have lived in vain-"

Echo raised her blood stained sword and placed it over Vashj's neck. "He livesss you know."

The Paladin froze her movements and gazed down at the bloody mess of a queen.

"Kael'thasss, he livesss." Echo felt tears rise to her eyes.

"Don't you lie to me! He died long ago when we raided Magister's Terrace! He was not himself… it wasn't the Kael'thas I once knew." Vashj chuckled weakly and ruefully spit out the oncoming turquoise liquid.

"That wasss a mere remnant of who he wasss. He residesss in Outlands with his people… well thossse of them that decided to ssstay. Very much alive." Echo felt the hot tears fall down her cheeks.

Weakly, one of Vashj's scaly claws rose towards Echo.

"The Eye…"

Echo looked away and glared at her blade.

"I thought killing you would be as satisfying as when I watched Varimathras slay Garithos. Now, I feel bad, you were like me at one point in my life... a wasted effort. I am sorry, Lady Vashj. This is not how I expected things to ever go." Echo stood over the Naga and watched as the last her final breaths ceased from her torn open chest.

The Paladin shook and fell to her knees, she covered her face and cried.

"AAAHHHHHH!"


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile! Also, I know there are a lot of time skips in the story, but that is how I planned it; there must be time intervals for progress.**

 ** _1 Week Later…_**

Honey colored sunrays shined down on the city of Shattrath. It gleamed on the approaching Paladin's golden plate armor, and made the armor's others coinciding colors of crimson, black, and white dim in comparison.

The Paladin made her way swiftly towards the Terrace of Light and was met with the towering figure of Archmage Khadgar standing worriedly next to

Said Mage gasped as he spotted Echo or "Avaelon" coming towards him with a wrapped object.

"Avaelon! Thank the Light! You are alright! I tried… finding you… what is that?" Echo frowned and presented Khadgar with the object.

"It's done." Khadgar gently opened the wrapping and his eyes widened. The wrapping fell and in his hands laid the Naga Witch's bow, Serpent Spine Longbow.

He gazed from the bow to the Paladin. Her mask revealed nothing but her slumped shoulders made him realize she was sad.

"You didn't decapitate her…" Echo shook her head.

"I cremated her after she died… I couldn't do it. Even after all this time, I didn't have the heart to do what has been driving me to go on. She is dead, that's now all that matters. Let your king know and anyone else who cares… don't involve me."

Echo reached into her pocket and pulled out the small amethyst like crystal and placed it on top of Khadgar's full hands.

"I told you I wouldn't need it." With her last words, Echo walked away from the Mage.

"Wait! Where are you going!? You are coming back aren't you?"

The Paladin turned to him and shook her head.

"No. I think my job here is done. Good luck, my friend~ I will see you someday." With a simple wave of her hand, Echo walked out of the Terrace of Light.

She could feel the energy of A'dal within her mind. It was calming and it made her feel safe and loved. It cared for her and all her faults.

She smiled and whistled for her Argent Hippogryph. His creamy and chocolate colored feathers splayed out as he greeted his master. He shook his head and fluttered his wings at Echo.

The golden plated hand caressed his beak and head, careful to not scratch him with her armored nails.

"Let's go, sweet face."

In a flurry of feathers and wind, the two sprung into the air, ignoring the Archmage as he ran out and called for her.

* * *

(1st P.O.V.)

 ** _1 Month Later…_**

It had taken me a long while to gather what courage I had for my final mission, my final journey.

The Netherstorm was humungous and vastly different than what I pictured. The violet barren wastelands held biosphere of what life once inhabited this place. It was disheartening to see such devastation to a once oasis piece of land.

As I followed the large tubes, conducting and funneling magenta colored aracanic essence, snaking and protruding along the lands, I could see in the distance… four palace like islands, floating high above the land and void that lay beneath.

So this was the place… the true location that held Kael'thas Sunstrider, The Eye.

I am not sure what I am going to do when I actually get inside, he would either kill me or his minions would take care of me first. To think more than half of his people left him and his ambitions to help them by going back to Quel'Thalas, it broke my heart a little. He tried so hard but his ways were corrupted, if I had only saw that when I was younger.

I gently nudged my Hippogryph forward towards the largest of the four palaces.

I let the wind whip past my face and gently caress through my short locks. If I was going to die, then I would die like I once remembered myself as: the young and naive girl that came to Dalaran and hoped for the best, at least a little. Back when I was innocent, back when I was… Echo.

A soft smile came over my lips in thought. A gentle blush overcame my face and a laugh escaped my lips.

My heart felt like it lightened a little, the pressure of the world slowly dissolved. I was still Echo Whitefeather, no matter how hard I tried to fight it. No man, woman, or godly being could change that.

The entrance came into sight as my Hippogryph gently landed on the marble platform. I dismounted and gently laid my head to Sweet Face's feathery one.

"Thank you. For everything. You go on and rest." His large golden eyes twinkled and he nudged my cheek as tears fell. I touched my cheek.

When had I started crying?

I smile and shake my head. He disappeared in a flurry of arcane powder.

I pulled my hood up and looked to the magical barrier around the entrance. I walked through it and the pull on my chest let me know it didn't want me in here.

This place was enormous. The large violet and magenta magical energy was visible everywhere from the floors to the ceilings. I had become accustom to Holy magic from within… this magic was corrupted and felt wrong to me.

She could hear approaching feet and was quickly spotted by an oncoming group of Blood Elves.

 _"_ _Intruder! Kill them!"_ I quickly brandished my shield and felt it kick as a bolt of arcane frost covered the front of it.

 _"_ _STOP! I am not trying to harm anyone!"_ I screamed back and there was a halt.

I slowly lower my shield and place it on my back, and showed them my sword, gently placing it on the ground.

 _"_ _I have come to see you master."_ They all stopped their attacks but held glares of skepticism and defensive poses.

 _"_ _I have placed my weapon on the ground. See? I mean it, I just want to speak with your leader. I need to talk to Ka- Prince Sunstrider."_ The Paladin of the group scowled at me and slowly walked in front of me and picked up my sword. Her Fel eyes were similar to every other Sin'Dorei I had seen since they came into our world. Her long red hair fell over her lithe shoulders and down her armored figure.

 _"_ _Who are you, stranger? Why have you come to speak with our Sun Lord?"_ I didn't speak but I did presented my wrists together in surrender.

 _"_ _Bind me then, if you do not trust me."_ A rose colored brow raised from her forehead and she cocked her head at her men. Ice suddenly incased my wrists. It was heavy and would take a bit of work for me to break it later on.

 _"_ _Keep an eye on her. Let's go!"_ I was yanked forward and could feel the stares from the Blood Elves would flanked me and those we passed by through the palace's gateways.

The closer and closer we got to a large opening, I could feel the artificially corrupt magic disappear and a more natural ancient magic fill the air.

The floor below was that of thick glass or something… it glowed brightly with pulsing magic and the Dragonhawks that floated around the room made me smile a little, ignoring the glares of their Trainers below.

My eyes widened as something caught my eye. That something… was Al'ar.

He had grown very large since the last time I had seen him, nearly three decades ago. His magnificent golden feather shined brightly in the golden lights above and every stroke of his wings made a beautiful violet and magenta like arcane essence swirl behind him… he had grown up to his title of a Great Phoenix.

I smiled a little and absentmindedly whistled a small tune I used to sing to him back in the days.

 _"_ _W-what!?"_

 _"_ _Al'ar!? No!"_

 _"_ _Where in the name of the Sunwell are you going, Al'ar!?"_

I could hear the commotion of the Hunters below and looked to the side as my 'capturers' and I walked up one of the ramps to head to the throne room.

There, at a swift pace, Al'ar was flying twards us. I could hear and feel the group move out of the way as Al'ar landed and rose tall on his legs, looking down at me. His eyes were just the same as I remembered them being when he was a small hatchling.

His head turned to the side in confusion and I gently bowed my head. But I never stopped my tune.

Slowly, not to spoke any of the Elves or Al'ar, I twisted my fingers and made a sign to the Phoenix.

 _'_ _Hello, Al'ar.'_

Al'ar seemed to recognize me and he bowed himself. The whole room of Blood Elves was dead silent. Not a word was spoke. My 'capturers' were just as shocked and didn't say a word.

I gently placed my restrained hands on the golden feathered head of the sweet Phoenix. He seemed to enjoy my fingers running through his feathers again.

"Hello again, sweet Al'ar." Al'ar chittered in response. It made me smile in reminisce of the past.

 _"_ _WHO are you?"_ I turned my head towards the Captain of the group and shook my head.

I choose to say nothing and stepped back from the beautiful bird. It was nostalgic to watch him soar back into the air, happily swooping and twisting in the air.

I was pushed forward and flanked by the elves even closer.

The walk was slow and deliberate. I got many looks of distain and curiosity from various nonheroic citizens, or non-classified civilians as I called them. The Elves did not seem too eager to attack me as the other armored Elves did.

The walk up the platforms was making me nervous. The closer we seemed to come towards the throne room of the palace, the more I could feel my stomach doing flips and my blood pressure rise.

I wasn't as ready as I thought.

There were even more groups of Sin'Dorei hanging around the throne room. They were scattered here and there, but a giant platform held five figures.

Flanked by two Sin'Dorei on each side of him, was the very Elf I had been seeking to see again: Kael'thas.

He had changed a lot since I had last seen him all those years ago. His golden hair was so long, he had grown more into a man than the boy I remembered. His face had not changed much over the years except for his eyes… they no longer shined the beautiful azure I once came to love as the deep Fel green had completely vanquished whatever blue had been present.

The three Verdant Spheres hung over him, lazily floating and waiting for his command. He was dressed as a king would have, in nothing but crimson and gold. His robes matched perfectly with his regal nature.

Slowly, I watched every Sin'Dorei in the room halt their conversations and turn to me. The four Elves on the platform with Kael'thas suddenly went defensive as they saw me enter.

 _"_ _Who dares comes and intrudes on my people's home?"_ A shiver ran up my spine. Gods, his voice has gotten a lot deeper than when I had last seen him. It was very nice to still hear.

 _"_ _My King, this intruder has come and demanded council with you."_ I rolled my eyes. Could she make it seem like I am more of an enemy than I actually am?

Slowly, his eyes swayed from the Captain to me. His eyes narrowed. _"And who are you, Paladin? Why have you come to my home?"_ I sighed and raised my trapped wrists.

The ice immediately snapped like a toothpick when I added pressure to it, the Mage behind me gasped.

"I just came to say hello." I smiled ruefully. I could almost feel the blades pointing at my back.

Kael'thas narrowed his eyes dangerously.

 _"_ _Kill them."_

Almost immediately, I kicked my foot up into the Captain's chest and grabbed my sword from her grasp. The last minute thinking may have saved my life as my shield slammed down to protect me for the icy bolt of the Frost Mage.

I slammed my shield into the ground and watched happily as the group who 'captured' me was flung back almost viciously into an oncoming group.

I turned back to Kael'thas and glared. His eyes widened as his gaze came across my shield, the very sigil of Lordaeron… of my master.

 _"_ _Halt! Stranger, you come into my home, attack my people, and dare to bear that insignia… do tell me who I am about to decimate from this world?"_ Oh, sexy~ I always did love when he went dominant and protective.

"Well, now that you say that. I had every chance since the moment I stepped in here to kill all of 'your people,' but I didn't. I asked to come here, and lastly… this is just my marking from who I was trained by." A long golden brow rose. The look on his face was quiet funny. I never was one for honoring royalty or being couth with upper social classes, Kael'thas knew that when I first met him.

So seeing him look shocked at my uncouthness towards him was very amusing.

"I came here to give you something." I smiled a little as his brow rose higher and watched me guardedly as I reached into my bags. I pulled the dagger into my hands and threw it at his feet.

 **CLANK**

 **CHINK**

The dagger hit the floor and skidded to where his feet stood.

The dagger gleamed dangerously and Kael'thas reached down to examine it. His eyes widened and he look at me.

 _"_ _This blade…"_

I smirked.

"It's from your Naga Witch. She's dead." I watched his eyes darken and he threw the blade back at my feet.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ I smile and pull down my hood.

"It's not a matter of who I am but what I have become. I thought it was fitting that she die, after all… she didn't quite kill me when you both left me for dead in the Violet Hold thirty years ago." I gaze at him.

For the first time, in a very long time, I felt my heart beat speed up and a blush rise to my face of embarrassment.

I could immediately see the recognition in his eyes as he gazed upon my face.

I raised my hands and signed.

 _'_ _Silly, silly Elf.'_


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORLD OF WARCRAFT! ANY REAL IN GAME CHARACTERS AND WoW BELONGS TO BLIZZARD! NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED! IT'S A GREAT GAME! :) I really hope you guys comment and let me know how you feel or like the story! I love your comments, they always make me smile! THIS IS THE END! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!**

 **AN: WARNING! SEXUAL ACTVITIY! SMUT! THIS HOLDS NSFW! 18+ MATERIALS, SO PLEASE DON'T READ IF UNDER 18!**

Kael'thas took a step forward, careless of his advisors watching with heavily guarded eyes.

 _"_ _Impossible. E-Echo died long ago."_ I scowled and snarled at him.

"No, I didn't! You impunitive bastard!" I screamed at him, nearly thirty years of anger and sorrow came flooding into my heart.

 _"_ _I had sent out seekers to find Echo long, long ago. I was told she was killed in the destruction of Dalaran,"_ Kael'thas hissed at me. My heart raced harder. He… he had sent some of his people out to find me.

 _"_ _Even so, Echo was human. Even if she had lived, she would be over fifty years old… not some twenty something brat."_ I scowled. I walked up to the step, caring less as his advisors pointed their weapons at me, ready to strike.

"Well, for your information, you snooty Elf brat! I did dies the day you left me in the Hold! I was forcibly tasked with these insufferable rune that _keep me from dying so easily, oh and also a big bonus fact!, ageing too! I have been forced to live an extended life knowing that you left me to die!"_ I wanted to punch him so hard.

I had unconsciously began to yell at him in Thalassian, whilst signing.

 _"_ _You know nothing of the pain and anguish you have caused me, Kael'thas! I have spent nearly thirty years tracking Vashj and Illiadan down to extract revenge the day I was forced to help take you down in Magister's Terrace to help free your people who wished to remain in Silvermoon. Yet here you stand before me, alive as ever. Do you realize how many people I killed because of you?"_ I turned from my rant and glared at the prince. His eyes were soft and his scowl was gone.

 _"_ _Everyone, leave the room. Now_." Every elf in the room gaped at their leader, some even gasped in surprise.

 _"_ _My Lord?"_ asked the female advisor.

 _"_ _I said leave! Now!"_ It was like a chain reaction. Every Elf left the room and all that remained was me and Kael'thas.

 _"_ _How can it truly be you? How… you were… a Rogue?"_ I smile sadly.

 _"_ _I retrained. Everything about my life I wanted a due over. It was all a lie anyway, I was being used by Shaw, the King, even by you… Uther helped me forget and trained me in my weak aspect of magic. It is all I really know now. All this time to prepare, yet I feel as exposed and vulnerable as the day I first came to Dalaran."_

I turn from Kael'thas and begin an angered rant.

 _"_ _My life was a lie, you helped me realize that. I suppose you had one good use to me… I came here to see if it was true, I wanted to finally believe someone and the sad thing was it was my enemy who told me the first truth in a long time than any friend has ever told me. Tell me, when you said you loved me all those years ago, was that just a game to you too?"_ I turn back to glare at the Elf Prince but was shocked into near submission as he was a lot closer than what I believed him to be. His gently breath fanned over my face.

His eyes were so soft and held the same warmth I remember back when we first made love on the night of his return. He gently raised his hand and caressed my cheek.

His eyes became glassy.

 _"It really is you… it truly is you, my Echo._ _Dalah'surfal._ _"_ I felt tears rise in anger and frustration. My racing heart was about to give out. I turned my face and nodded, hot tears fell down my cheeks.

 _"_ _I searched for you for years till I heard about your death in Dalaran. I prayed it was not true but when I sent my men to Thunder Bluff, they confirmed you grave marker. I pulled the arrow from your chest and gave you life before I left… I would have died first than to have left you to die like that."_ I glare at him and snap my teeth.

 _"_ _You should have let me die instead! To carry this burden for so long, to know I was just a toy to everyone, even you. I had long given up any alligences I had with Horde and Alliance. I had killed those bastards… Reeves, Holmes,… almost got Shaw too."_ I suddenly stopped as he yanked my wrist to him.

 _"_ _I never used you! My plan was for you to come with us. But when I saw how hurt you were, I knew if I tried to take you with us, you would parish on the journey. I left you behind so you could survive."_ I felt him raise his other hand and tightly grab the back of my waist.

 _"_ _I meant what I said back then as I do now, I do love you. I have tried to cope with the thought of just the memory f you and what we had would fade with time…"_ I felt my lips tremble. I rest my hand on his chest and began to push away, he wouldn't budge.

 _"_ _Here you stand before me, different yet still the same as the day I met you thirty-two years ago in the small park in Dalaran. The naïve little girl who hid under a tough guise but dared to dream big and fight for what she wanted regardless of who stood in her way. She kept in mind the feeling and hearts of those around her. She has still not changed. Echo, tell me… how do you still feel?"_ He leaned close to my face, his breath fanning in my face and I could almost taste his lips again. How could I still feel this way? Even after so long?

I wanted to scream and hit him but my bleary vision kept me from either.

 _"_ _I have felt the same way as I did back then. That is the part of my life that has haunted me."_ I tried to get away from him but the sweet scent of his skin came over me. Sandalwood and Summer Apple Nectar.

 _"_ _And? Please, tell me what you still feel, Dalah'surfal. Tell me what I have felt for so long is not for naught… That my heart has held out for so long was for the in the vain effort of 'us'."_ I grasped my hand through his golden mane, not caring if my golden claws scratch him.

 _"_ _Even after so long, you manage to charm me with your words…"_ I let my head fall to his broad chest and smile as the golden waterfall of his tickled my nose.

 _"_ _Even after these years, I still love you."_ I feel my hair being gently yanked and my head is pulled back. I gaps at the sudden treatment.

His lips molded into mine for what had to be the greatest kiss ever. They were warm, moist, and just as sweet as they had been.

I yanked his hair and pulled him closer. I could feel him growl and the sound made me shiver.

I sighed and felt him smirk. Same old prince as I remember.

Regardless of the blush that crept over my cheek and the pleasure that raced through my veins from his lips. I pulled back for air and leaned back to get back on the ground.

He was too tall, standing at 6'5'' compared to my normal size at 5'7''. I gently smiled at him.

 _"_ _Your people… they hate me."_ I shake my head and enjoyed the feeling of his thumb running over my jaw.

 _"_ _They will adjust. They are used to a common ground. Now… my queen has arrived."_ My eyes widened as he held me to his person completely, his arms surrounding me like a warm cage.

My eyes continued to water and I placed my arms around his broad figure, encasing myself in his crimson form. For the first time, I felt myself quiver and I shook violently.

I began to sob into his arms and hold him as tightly as I could.

 _"_ _My dreams keep mixing with reality…please, tell me this isn't a dream? Please!? I don't want to wake up, I don't want to open my eyes and be alone, knowing you are gone! I don't want this kind of life anymore! I want you! I feel nothing and I am so… so sick of being void!_ _You are a star in the daylight my dear still gleaming, but beneath the sunlight so unrecognized_ , _"_ I sobbed into his crimson robes. He gently rubbed his hands over my back. I could feel him tighten his grip around me.

 _"_ _Those words are the very ones I said to you before we made love. And as you had said to me, I am here. I promise."_ I gazed up at him and smiled full heartedly like I had when I was twenty-six.

 _"_ _Just shut up and kiss me."_

I grabbed his face and slammed our lips together again. The feel of his velvety tongue on mine was a long wished relief.

The Sun was nothing if it did not have its stars beside it.

* * *

I gasped and bit down on the pale bronze skin above me. I cried out in pleasure as Kael'thas yanked my thighs high over his waist. Everything was so hot and the feel of his skin on mine was almost too much.

Kael'thas grunted above me as he thrust his hips hard into mine. I kept my hold on his shoulders as much as I could. The thin sheet of sweat covering us was making it hard to not to keep hold on each other.

I slid one of my hands through his curtain of hair and the other wandered down his flexing back. I tightened my thighs around him as a particular thrust hit me deeply.

"AH! Kael'thas, again!" He happily complies and groans as I tighten up at the feeling.

When he grew up, he GREW up over time. I scratch his back as he hammers that spot deep inside me; places my fingers could not find like he could. I pant heavily and enjoy the growl that racks through his chest. I quickly lock my thighs around his waist and push him into the crimson sheets.

I pant happily and feel the blush on my cheek rise. Gods, he looked amazing. His long hair was splayed around him like a golden halo, the deep color of the silk sheets made it more prevalent. His eyes were smoldering with color, I could get used to the deep, viridian green that seemed to gaze intensely at me.

I slowly gyrated my hips and cried out. The pressure was too much, he reached places I didn't even know existed…this position was one I was to keep in mind. I watched with fascination as he softly threw his head back as I put pressure down on his hips with my own and rocked back and forth.

He really liked it too.

I leaned down and instantly felt him grabbed the back of my neck, smashing our lips together again. Our tongue swirled together and the heat seemed to increase in the large room. The colors of gold and scarlet a constant from the bed to the carpets.

Kael'thas grabbed my thighs and pulled me forward suddenly and the pressure rising in my stomach felt about ready to explode. I bit his lip lightly and slammed my hips down on his, thoroughly enjoying him moan out.

 _"_ _By the Sunwell, Dalah'surfal._ " I let my lips wander and then they found their favorite place. The tips of his ears.

I gently suckled the pointed tips of flesh and almost fainted as the soft kisses that were being laid onto my chest suddenly turned into deep gruntled growl. I almost lost balance as Kael'thas sat up and continued to manually rock our hips together.

I smiled and tightened my thighs in a lock around him. I moaned in response as he gazed at me with half-mast orbs. His eyes were the brightest glowing things into the room besides the faint flickers of the lanterns that hung in the doorway. I gently caressed his face and opened my mouth in a silent scream, the pressure starting to unravel.

I tried to keep my gaze with his. Kael'thas smiled his pointed grin and kissed me again as I came.

I felt myself pulse and tighten around him and a loud grunt escaped him as he thrust a few more times till I felt him cum too. There was a sudden warmth that spread within me and I felt whole. I quivered in his arms, I didn't want to let go of him.

 _"_ _I love you,"_ said Kael'thas. It took me a moment to gain my bearings. I panted and let myself be encased by his scent as he did with me.

 _"_ _I love you so much more~"_ I stated and felt myself become dizzy as he suddenly laid me on the sheets. Kael'thas gently nudged his nose along my jaw, his small fangs peeking through his grin.

 _"_ _I can prove to you more, that I most certainly do."_ I panted and felt my eyes widen at the sudden twitch within me. Again!?

* * *

 ** _20 Years Later…_**

I smiled a little sadly at the three stones that sat in the honorary cemetery in Thunder Bluff. I could see the beautiful fire like flowers that Kael'thas had planted on my mother grave had grown significantly and sprouted feverishly over her marker which laid beside mine… and on the other side of mine laid my fathers.

 _ **Aellas Whitefeather**_

 _ **Beloved Mother, Wife, Friend, and faithful Priest**_

 _ **Echo Whitefeather**_

 _ **Beloved Daughter, Sister, Friend, and the most honorable Rogue**_

 _ **Cairin Whitefeather**_

 _ **Beloved Father, Husband, Friend, and loyal Druid**_

I laughed a little at my stone's words. I could feel tears rushing to my eyes and all I could do was shake my head. I never got to say goodbye to him. I noticed my small silver bead and decrepit feather swing ever so slightly in the wind as it kept its best to stay attached to the dusty blades on my grave. They truly cared.

"Whaah! Mah!" I gazed down to the bundle in my arms. He seems to have awoken, I need to learn to keep quieter.

I gaze happily at the little bundle. I kept the crimson blanket over his form, I didn't want him to catch a cold.

The bubbly little babe smiled widely up at me. His eyes were bright and glowed the same azure I remember Kael'thas having when I first met him. His skin was the same pale bronze but he had my smile and blush. His wispy golden hairs curled around his head and tickled his ears…speaking of which. I gently rubbed my finger over one of his little elven ears, he seemed to calm and lower his eyes sleepily.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Dath'Remar. Mommy will remember to keep a little quieter, I forgot how sensitive your hearing is."_ I whisper to the babe as he gazes at me then his attention is quickly turned to the one that stand behind me.

 _"_ _Why do you shed tears, Dalah'surfal?"_ Kael'thas gently swiped his thumb under my eyes. I smile happily and shake my head.

 _"_ _Memories. I will see them again one day, I suppose."_ Kael'thas gently swiped the last tear and laid a sweet kiss on my lips.

 _"_ _I am sorry for your loss. One day, where the sky meets the sea, we shall return together again."_ One would think my love should have grown up to be a poet and not a prince.

I laid my head into his shoulder and breathe deeply. _"Can you hold, Dath'Remar?"_ Kael'thas did not have to answer as he held his son whilst I grasped onto the bundle of Mageroyals. My father always did enjoy them, as mother had. Beautiful and healing.

I placed them over the graves, stroking the aging stones. How strange to see the power of time but not feel it.

 _"_ _One day. I just hope I made you proud."_ I grunted and felt Kael'thas grasp my hand. He helped me from my crouch.

Kael'thas chucked and I glared halfheartedly at him.

 _"_ _Not a word. You give birth a few day in advanced and then come talk to me. I mean it, Kael'thas!"_ I pointed my finger at his smirking face and walked past him. He chuckled and gazed to the giggling babe.

 _"_ _I love your mother dearly, sweet one. As strange as she is_." The Sun King walked after me. I turned and smiled at the two… my perfect family. Kael'thas looked magnificent in his crimson and gold robes as usual and my baby… so handsome in his little matching blanket. Like father like son.

I grabbed the edge of my black dress and stood by Kael'thas as a large portal swirled open. I happily laid my head to his shoulder and looked beyond the portal. Where home awaited.

 _"_ _Dalah'surfal?"_ Kael'thas turned his fel gaze to me curiously.

 _"_ _Hhmm?"_ I raised my hand and caressed his brow then his cheek.

 _"_ _Thank you."_ A soft smile came over his lips as he leaned forward, careful of Dath'Remar who seemed content with playing with his father's equally gold hair

 _"_ _For what? I should be saying that, you stuck to loving me and gave me a child to love as well."_ I giggled at his response. Still so clever. I kissed him and rubbed my finger across our child's cheek.

 _"_ _For being the Sun to my stars_." A pointed grin overcame his face. A sliver of mischievousness twinkled in his eyes.

 _"_ _Oh?"_ We started walking towards the portal, enjoying the last of the winds blowing through the fields of Mulgore, carrying the sweet earthy scent of the lands around.

He leaned in close, placing his lips to my ear and caused me to shiver in delight as he whispered, _"I shall show you later how much I appreciate your love as well, Dalah'surfal."_

I rolled my silver eyes.

 _"_ _Ugh oh lord… and you ruined the moment. Good job."_ Kael'thas let out a heartfelt laughter in response which caused Dath'Remar to giggle and softly clap his hands at his father's joy.

We disappeared through the portal with only a swirl of arcane dust to be left behind. Only to disappear into the winds of the land. The soft clap of the babe echoed loudly in the vast open lands like it had from the beginning, a new life waited.


End file.
